


A Sentinel Story

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Bones (TV), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Tony felt it the moment his Guide was in pain. Rushing from NCIS, when he got to the scene he knew something was terribly wrong. Aaron lost an important part of his life and it was now Tony's job to help him through it. When all is said and done, they both realize they can no longer stay at their current jobs and are offered a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. To start their own Sentinel and Guide specific agency. The bonded pair jump at the chance to build their own team and to shape policy when it comes to Sentinels and Guides. The journey won't be easy, but it will be worth it in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/gifts).



> This is also a gift for shadeshifter because they are the one that totally made me fall in love with Tony and Aaron as a pair.

Tony was sitting at his desk trying to finish up some reports, ignoring the teasing coming from Ziva and McGee. His spirit animal, Cagney was pacing around the front of his desk. He tried to ignore the snow leopard, but he was feeling the anxiety himself. In fact, ever since rescuing Ziva from Somalia, Tony had felt unsettled. He knew why too. When he was in the middle of being interrogated, the truth serum that had been given to him was one that had been circling around in the black market for some time. It had been manufactured specifically for Sentinel DNA. One of the side effects of the drug was Tony’s senses were blown wide open. He hadn’t been faking when he doubled over in pain and flashes of his guide being stabbed kept going through his mind. It pissed him off that he was over three-thousand miles away and his guide was being hurt and he had no way of getting to him.

“DiNozzo,” he heard his name being yelled across the bullpen. He looked around and realized he must have been close to a zone out. Cagney growled at Gibbs, who stayed near his desk. Tony knew his spirit animal didn’t like Gibbs for some reason.

“Yeah boss?” Tony couldn’t quite keep the confusion out of his voice as he looked up at Gibbs.

“Case, DiNozzo.” He narrowed his eyes at Gibbs but didn’t come-back at him with one of his usual smart comments. Something was terribly wrong, and it had nothing to do with whatever case they were being called out on.

“Yeah, be there in a second.” He reached out to grab his backpack when he fell to the floor and doubled over in pain. This wasn’t physical pain, and it wasn’t even his. This was pure emotional pain. Grabbing the side of his desk he gripped it tight and struggled to pull out of the grip of the staggering emotions that had assaulted him.

Tony had learned long ago how to pull himself out of a zone out. He didn’t trust most Conservators, and there was a time or two when a guide had tried to force a bond on him. He had been quite a bit younger at the time, and they were facilitated by his father. Sr. only thought of the prestige that having a Sentinel son would bring him. He never considered the damage it would have done to Tony mentally. He vowed then to always protect himself, hence the carefully created playboy persona. The only one he had ever let help him in that way was Kate. He often used his memories of her as a focal point to help him after her death.

He felt someone come up to his side, but he didn’t move. He was concentrating, blocking everything out and focusing entirely on exactly where the emotions were being projected from. He barely felt it when Cagney pressed against his side, his hand automatically went to him, laying on the animal’s head and grounding himself.

“Tony?” he heard McGee asking, the concern evident in the probie’s voice.

“I’m fine, just don’t touch me,” he said harsher than he meant to. Slowly he stood on shaky legs, grabbed his pack and started to leave opposite of the team.

“DiNozzo, where the hell are you going?” Gibbs yelled after him.

“Boss, he’s in trouble and I have to go.”

“Case, DiNozzo.” 

“Screw the case Gibbs. This is more important.” He started towards his car after they had piled in the elevator and made it downstairs. Gibbs tried to grab him but Tony caught his wrist.

“Don’t touch me Gibbs. He’s in trouble and I have to go.”

“Who?”

Tony pressed his lips together and stared at his boss. A man he had once respected and cared for, but slowly he was starting to lose that respect. He knew with his Sentinel abilities that several lettered agencies had been after him. He had turned them all down. Ever since Africa, though, those offers had started to look better and better, especially one in particular.

“I just have to go.” Tony turned and started towards his car, Cagney disappeared and Tony had the distinct impression that the animal was satisfied that he was leaving.

“DiNozzo, get back here,” Gibbs yelled across the car park.

“No.”

“What is so goddamned important enough for you to be on the verge of insubordination?”

Tony glared at Gibbs and after getting in his car and starting it he only said two words.

“My guide.” He rolled his window up and peeled out of the parking garage hoping that Aaron was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out what happened to his Guide and gets to him quickly. The scene is heartbreaking, but he can only think of his family, of getting Aaron and Jack home, where he can care for them.

Tony had only a vague direction, and when he ended up heading towards a suburb of Arlington, he knew he was getting closer. It was a battle with himself to hold on, and when he finally found the house he knew. And, not just because of the plethora of cop cars, government issue SUV’s or the news vans, but because of the emotions coming from inside the house. The owl flying out towards him also clued him in that he was at the right place. He also recognized the house and worried about what he was going to find when he got inside.

He parked and jumped out of his vehicle as the owl landed on his shoulder. He reached up and scratched under her chin and felt her agitation. His own spirit animal came out and ran ahead to the house, Tony didn’t even try to stop him.   
  
His phone was ringing, but he just pulled it out of his pocket, checked the ID then turned it completely off. He did not need Gibbs interfering right now. He ran towards the front door flashing his badge along the way. He didn’t meet much resistance till he made it to the front door.

“I’m sorry this is a crime scene, and an FBI on-going investigation. I can’t let you in here.”

Tony flashed his badge again, but when he heard the loud, “Haley” he used his Sentinel strength to shove past the woman at the door and run towards the voice. When he saw a man go to grab his guide he shouted at him.

“Don’t touch him.” Tony strode forward and two men tried to stop him. “Don’t touch me either. If you don’t want two men in a zone, and have to explain to the S&G Center why you interfered in a Sentinel-Guide bond you will let me through.” He looked in and saw Aaron wrapped around his dead ex-wife and felt him slowly shutting down. The owl flew back over to Aaron and landed on his shoulder, with Cagney rubbing up against him.

“ _ Aaron _ ,” Tony used his Sentinel voice, and that made the others back off. Aaron looked up at him, and the expression on his face broke Tony’s heart.

“Tone?” the name came out broken and all Tony could do was stride forward, drop down next to him and pull him close. Aaron finally let go of Haley, and practically crawled into Tony’s lap, wrapping himself around Tony. The two spirit guides disappeared, but Tony knew they would be back later when they were in their own private space.

“I’m here Aaron, I’m here.” Tony gave the others in the room a look that said to back-off. He knew these were Aaron’s team, and they had questions, but he ignored them for now. “You have to dial it down Aaron, for both our sakes, you have to help me here.”

Aaron took a few deep breaths, and tried to control his breathing. He slowly pulled back on the more aggressive emotions that had been churned - up inside him.

“That’s it Aaron.” Tony held his Guide close to him as he helped Aaron to pull out of his near sensory collapse. Tony had quickly surmised what happened when he walked into the house. He knew, without talking to anyone, that Foyet had finally made his move. He also smelled the second dead body, and knew Aaron’s tormentor was dead. He wanted the whole story but his first priority was to Aaron and getting him out of there safely.

He felt another Sentinel walk into the room and looked up without disturbing Aaron. The young man was not what Tony expected.

“Can I help you?” He glared and he kept a protective arm around his Guide.

The Sentinel straightened and sent a worried look towards Aaron. The man pulled back from Tony and laid his forehead against Tony’s. “Tony, it's okay.” Aaron looked up and towards the younger man that had entered the room. “It’s fine Reid.”  He went to touch Tony on the face, but the blood on his hands had him near hyperventilating.

“I, I don’t…” Tony grabbed his hand and held it tight trying to ground Aaron.

“Come on Aaron, let’s stand.” Aaron stood with Tony following. Finally he was able to pull him out of the room so that the coroner’s men could move in to take care of Haley.

“Where is Jack?” Tony kept his hand in Aaron’s. The skin-to-skin contact was helping to center his Guide.

“Jack,” Aaron started off towards another room and Tony followed right behind ignoring the man Aaron had called Reid. He saw Aaron open up a bench window seat, and out popped the little boy.

“I worked the case Daddy,” Jack lifted his arms and Aaron pulled him up, and held him close.

“Yes, you did buddy. You were so good for me Jack.” Aaron buried his head against Jack’s neck, and tried to hold in his emotions. 

The little boy looked up and started to squirm in his father’s embrace. Aaron let him down so he could ran towards Tony.

“Tony,” Jack yelled as he crashed into Tony’s legs. The Sentinel lowered himself next to the boy pulling him in for a hug, then stood up and moved to Aaron.

“Do they need you, or can they get your statement later?”

Aaron frowned as he looked towards Reid. “I’ll cover for you Hotch.” He made eye contact with Tony who just nodded. 

Tony led Aaron and Jack outside, ignoring the shouts that followed them. Tony looked back to see Reid talking to several people. He had a feeling the young man was keeping them back from running after him and Aaron. He also quickly figured out that it was the rest of Aaron’s team. He knew they wanted to go after him, but Tony needed to get Aaron out of there, his Guide was on sensory and emotional overload, and he didn’t want him to zone in the middle of what was happening. His natural empathy was blown wide open, and Tony knew if they had stayed there much longer Aaron would have ended-up in the hospital. He would never have forgiven himself if that had happened.

Tony let Aaron stay silent in the car. He knew his Guide was probably going into shock. He had been worried about both Aaron and Jack after Aaron had proposed his crazy plan to Tony. The Sentinel wanted to protest, but Aaron was adamant about protecting Tony. Foyet had proved to be more dangerous than any suspect either agency had ever been after. Reluctantly Tony agreed, although he didn’t like it.

When he pulled up to their house that Aaron had been in only sporadically over the last few months Tony felt relief coming from his Guide. Tony had only been in and out himself over the last couple of months. A friend had let him use his apartment to keep up the appearance of he and Aaron not being together.

“Come on Aaron, we’re home now.” Tony got out and went to get Jack. He had gotten close to the little boy after Aaron and Tony had met, and knew what they were to each other. It was months of dancing around each other, then dates, talking to Haley, and figuring all of this out. When they finally stopped making it so complicated everything fell into place. Tony was on the verge of telling his team what was going on when Aaron had gone to Boston and the whole Reaper case started. At first they were able to handle it, but when Tony got back from Africa, and Aaron had been hurt, that was when Aaron came up with his crazy plan to draw Foyet out. Neither of them had figured Foyet would take it so far.

Jack was asleep so Tony took him into his room and laid the boy down. Standing there a moment he watched him, and his heart hurt for what Jack was going to go through. He knew all too well the pain of losing a mother. He vowed to always be there to help Aaron keep Haley alive in Jack’s memories. He only wished his own father had cared half as much as Aaron cared about Jack. A few moments later he felt arms come around him.

“I’m sorry Aaron. I feel like I should have done something sooner. I should have stepped in and stopped you, stopped Foyet, dammit this shouldn’t have happened.” Tony wasn’t angry at Aaron, he was angry at himself that he had let this whole thing go on for far too long.

“I should have listened to you. God, I felt so alone. I wanted you so badly, and I let us stay apart. My fear took over and I…” Tony turned in Aaron’s arms and gently cupped his cheek. He kissed his Guide, more to reassure him than anything.

“Don’t. Do not blame yourself for what happened. I’m just maudlin Aaron. This was no one’s fault but Foyet. The only thing that is important now is to move on and not do this to each other again. No matter the threat, we are stronger together.” Tony pulled Aaron close once more, and they stood there for a long while as they reconnected with each other.

Tony was the first to pull away, “Go shower. I’ll make us something to eat.” 

Aaron nodded and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Tony wiped a hand down his face and tried to settle himself before he looked to see what they had.  They had been careful about divulging this address to anyone. It helped that neither Tony, nor Aaron had a lot of visitors anyway, so it was easy to keep everything on the down low. After Aaron had been stabbed, he wanted to stay in the apartment full-time to try to keep Foyet’s eyes on him.

Tony put those thoughts away as he pulled out some vegetables he had just bought days before, homemade stock, and the frozen tortellini he had stored for later use. Pulling the can of cannellini beans from the shelf he started in on making a large pot of one of his favorite soups. By the time he had the vegetables chopped and the stock gently simmering on the stove, he felt down the bond that Aaron was still in the shower.. Tony closed the lid on the pot, turned down the heat a little more, and knew it was going to be a while for the vegetables to be cooked through.

“Aaron?” Tony called out as he made his way towards the bedroom. He looked in the bathroom where he saw his Guide on the floor of the shower with his knees pulled up to his chest. Tony didn’t say a thing as he stripped, and stepped into the shower with him. He slowly lowered himself and reached out for Aaron. The skin contact caused a flare up of their bond and he felt Aaron start to settle. 

“Come on love.” Tony pulled him to his feet and let Aaron wrap himself around him. He wished he could take the pain away, and if he pushed his gifts out he could. He could help Aaron bury what he was feeling, but he knew Aaron would hate that. So, he would do everything he could to help his Guide through this.

“I’m a mess Tone,” Aaron whispered as he held Tony tight trying to get himself under control. The shaking started which made Tony hold onto him tighter. Reaching behind him he turned off the faucet, and led Aaron out of the shower. Grabbing the towels that were on the counter, Tony started to dry off Aaron who was fighting his shields to try to clamp down on his emotions.

“Stop that Aaron.” Tony cupped his cheek and laid his forehead on Aaron's. “It's okay, you aren’t going to hurt me. I know what she meant to you.”

“She cared for you too Tony. She was sad that she couldn’t be to me what I needed, but she liked you, and in the end was happy we found each other. I just, I don’t want to hurt you.” Even Aaron’s voice was tightly controlled.

“You aren’t Aaron. You need to let out what you are feeling because I feel you fighting yourself. I feel it in our bond, and if you don’t stop fighting you could end us both in sensory overload. Just stop, you aren’t going to hurt me.” Tony reached up and cupped Aaron's cheek and softly stroked.  “Let it out and let it go.” 

They went to the bedroom and Tony grabbed some comfortable clothes for Aaron and had him get into them. He encouraged his Guide to lay down and when he laid down behind and held Aaron close he finally felt the man break. Tony was relieved because he wasn’t sure how much longer he would have been standing under the force of Aaron’s repressed emotions. He let Aaron purge himself and knew when his Guide had fallen asleep. Slowly he got up and let his partner sleep while he went back to the kitchen, determined to take care of his family.

Once in the kitchen he checked on the soup. Keeping it on low did the trick, he added some spinach, and some swiss chard,  the tortellini, one can of beans and pureed another to use as a thickener. He would then hit it with some fresh herbs, and a little parmigiano-reggiano just before serving. Once that was pretty much done he turned it off and would let it sit. 

He got several things out of the fridge to make a Tuscan style bread salad. Once that was done and in the fridge Tony was still restless, so he continued working in the kitchen. It was the one place that he had indulged in when he and Aaron were looking for a house. It was an Italian cooks dream kitchen, and Tony had the time of his life adding the small touches here and there that he did to make it even better.

He was brought out of his revere by a knock on the door. He wondered who the hell it could be because neither he, nor Aaron had given out the address. When he let out his senses he didn't recognize either heartbeat. He stalked to the door and tried not to get angry. He didn’t want to wake Aaron and upset him.

Taking a few breaths to calm himself, he opened the door to see an older Italian man, whom he instantly recognized, and the Sentinel named Reid.

“First off, how did you find this place?” Tony squared his shoulders and crossed his arms. He knew he was in protective mode, and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. They were in his territory after all. It was further cemented by Cagney showing up and blocking the doorway as well.

“Our analyst tracked his phone when we didn't find him at his apartment. Interesting thing about that apartment. Only enough clothes and other things for a few days at a time.” The older man didn't quite glare, but Tony knew he was being assessed.

“Fair enough. What are you doing here?” 

“We just wanted to make sure Hotch was okay. The team was pretty upset when you left with him. I tried to keep them out of it.” Tony watched the younger man, and could feel the concern pouring off him.

“He's resting as is Jack. Look, I can't let you in. Not yet. I'm having enough issues trying to syphon their emotions and trying to settle Aaron. You two are projecting like hell, and I can't deal with you and them. Well, I could, but I don't want to. All my energy I need for them.”

“Okay. Just tell us what we can do to help.” Tony closed his eyes and rubbed at his face a moment. He opened them again then moved forward and pointed to the small table on the patio.

“We've only been here sporadically over the last few months. We need food, but I don't want to leave.”

“Okay. I'll take care of that. And maybe we should introduce ourselves? David Rossi.” He held out a hand but Tony sat back.

“I don't mean to be rude Agent Rossi, but I can't let anyone touch me right now. And, I'm Anthony DiNozzo.” Cagney laid at his feet and Tony could tell the leopard was slightly agitated. He knew his spirit animal wasn’t going to settle till they both knew Aaron was going to be okay.

“Okay. Is there anything that I shouldn't get?”

“Send me your number and I'll get a list to you. Thank you. We’ll pay you back of course.”

“Don't even think about it. You take care of Aaron and Jack, and that will be thanks enough.” Tony nodded and felt Jack stirring. He felt it rippling through the parental bond he shared with the boy. He waited a moment and could tell when Jack settled once again.

“Anything else?”

Tony looked towards the street and knew he needed some help. There was only one person he trusted anymore. He let Jimmy in close, and they were friends, but he never tethered with him like he had Kate. But, it was his best bet. Jimmy had good shields, and could help them. Tony knew he needed to nest with Aaron to help him through this. That left them vulnerable, and Jack without either of them.

“Yeah. Jimmy Palmer. He's the medical examiner’s assistant at NCIS. If you could ask him to come here. He's a Guide and has some of the toughest shields I've ever seen. I need to take care of Aaron, and that leaves us vulnerable. Jimmy, I trust.”

“Okay. Just let me know if you need anything else.” Rossi was carefully watching him, assessing him and it was pissing him off.

“Do you have a problem with me Agent Rossi?”

“You have to admit Agent DiNozzo this is all rather out-of the blue. And you have a bit of a reputation.”

“I thought profilers didn't believe everything they heard. Especially when that reputation had been carefully cultivated.” Tony raised a brow in challenge. He wasn’t going to back down, not where his relationship with Aaron was concerned.

Rossi chuckled and Tony saw the amusement in his eyes.

“Aaron never stood a chance.”

Tony smiled wide and had a feeling he was going to like David Rossi after all.

“How long?” Reid had been taking everything in and from the way Tony was acting he knew this wasn’t a new relationship. He was acting like he knew Aaron. He frowned hard at Tony as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“Two years.” The two men looked shocked and were about to say something when Tony stopped them. “Now before either of you get upset there were extenuating circumstances of why neither of us said anything. When we’re ready we’ll explain everything.”  _ Tone? _ Tony felt Aaron reaching out to him through the bond. “Look, I need to go back inside. I promise, we will explain all of this later.” Tony stood and made his way back inside. He didn’t look back to see if the two men left or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Tony being healing while they get help for Jack. Tony only has one goal, protect his family, even if he has to tell his bosses off to do it.

First thing Tony did was check on Jack. The boy was still sleeping, which Tony was grateful for. He had a feeling that the boy hadn’t had much sleep the last couple of days. Tony wanted to know the whole story, but he could wait. He felt Aaron stirring again and he moved into their bedroom.

“You should be resting.” Tony walked to the bed and sat next to Aaron.

“I can’t. I just,” Tony moved to straddle Aaron’s legs and pushed out some of his empathy.

“Tell me.”

Aaron took a deep breath as he settled his hands on Tony’s thighs. Even through clothes he felt more settled touching his Sentinel.

“He killed her while I was on the phone with her. How do I get that out of my head Tone? How will I ever forget that? I don’t want to have to live with that in my head.” Aaron’s breath hitched as he tried to lock down his emotions and block them.

“Hey, don’t do that. Remember what we promised?”

Aaron lifted the corner of his mouth, “No hiding, no retreating.”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Aaron moved one hand to settle it over Tony’s heart. “I love you too much to do that.”

“I know Aaron, but bottling it up isn’t going to help either of us.” Tony leaned down and kissed Aaron. “I can take it and you know it, so stop holding back.” Tony was relieved when Aaron’s arms came around him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I know Aaron. A friend is coming over and he’s going to help out with Jack. I can get you, get us through this, you aren’t alone Aaron.”

The sigh of relief that went through his Guide helped to settle him as well. “Come on. I made some soup and there’s that bread salad you like. I want you to eat something.”

“Tony.” Aaron started to protest, but the look on his Sentinel’s face told him not to argue. “Okay.” Leaving the bedroom Aaron went to Jack’s room to check on him. Tony let him as he went back to the kitchen to dish up the soup and the salad.

A couple of minutes later Aaron was coming into the kitchen with Jack in his arms. The boy was clinging to his father, and Tony knew what he was feeling. He pulled on those memories of his own childhood without his mother. The difference was Aaron adored Jack. Not for any other reason than he was Aaron’s son. Tony never envied their relationship, and when Jack had formed a parent bond with him, the overwhelming love he felt, he knew he would never give that up. In this moment he understood perfectly why it has been so hard for Gibbs to let go of the ghost of his family. If anything had happened to Aaron and Jack, Tony would have been devastated. Let alone the fact that Aaron and Tony’s bond was profound. 

“Hey, you okay Tony?” Aaron laid a hand on Tony’s cheek.

“I don’t want to think what would have happened if I lost either of you. I don’t think I’d survive it Aaron. I know the center worries over bonds like ours. Profound bonds are rare and we just had to go and have that kind of bond.”

Aaron chuckled but Tony heard the sadness behind it. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Come on, you and Jack need to eat.” Tony had the table all set for them. All Aaron had to do was put Jack down on the booster seat and push him closer to the table. Sitting down himself he pulled the bowls of food closer and started to eat. Slowly at first because his stomach churned with all of the emotions he was trying to deal with. He was unsure if he was going to be able to keep anything down. But, the food was light, and very easy on his stomach. Jack slowly ate with Tony helping him. There was just something about Tony caring for Jack that made Aaron more than happy.

“That was delicious Tony. Thank you.” Aaron sat back and closed his eyes a moment getting himself under control. 

Jack lifted his arms up signalling that he wanted off his chair. Aaron picked him up to settle him  onto his lap holding him close.Tony walked over and laid a hand on Jack’s back as he leaned into Aaron. The three of them stayed like that for a few minutes till there was a soft knock on the front door.

“That’s probably Jimmy.” Tony reluctantly left Aaron’s side as he went to verify that it was Jimmy who had arrived. As he approached the door he recognized the heartbeat, and breathing pattern of the person on the other side of the door. When he opened it he smiled and invited the young man in.

“Thanks for coming Jimmy.”

Jimmy frowned a little as he looked at Tony. “An Agent Rossi said you needed my help.”

“Yeah, come on back.” Tony led the young man into the living room where he knew Aaron had moved to. “James Palmer, this is Aaron Hotchner and our son Jack.”

“Okay.” Jimmy raised his brows so high that it made his boyish face look even younger.

“Aaron is my Guide, Jimmy. We’ve been bonded for two years.”

“Why didn’t you say anything Tony? This is great.” Jimmy smiled wide then he felt the mood of the room, “Or not.”

Tony sat Jimmy down in one of the chairs and explained what was going on to the young man. He bit his lip as he looked over at Aaron and the little boy.

“How can I help.”

“How are you with kids?”

“I love kids Tony, you know that.” Palmer smiled as he looked over at the sleeping Jack.

“Does he sleep a lot?” Jimmy asked

“Not normally, but we’ve all had a rough day. Jimmy, can you help us with Jack? Aaron and I need some time together, and we don’t want to have to worry about him. I trust you and I know you’ll know what to do if anything happens.”

“Of course. Dr. Mallard already told me to help for however long you need me.”

“How was Gibbs?”

“I think you’re going to want to call him soon. He was not happy.”

Tony put Gibbs out of his mind for now. He would deal with his boss in the morning. Right now he wanted to get Aaron alone with nothing and no one else to worry about.

“We have a guest room, and Jack’s room is the second on the left. There is some soup left over from our dinner, feel free to have whatever you’d like. If you need us, just knock on our door.”

“I’ll be fine. Go.” Jimmy smiled and reached over and squeezed Tony’s arm lightly, being careful not to touch skin.

Aaron stood with Jack in his arms to take him to his bedroom laying him down on his bed. After the two men spent a few moments with the boy, they left his room to make their way to their own. They closed and locked the door hoping that Jimmy wouldn’t need them for the rest of the night..

“Aaron.” Tony slid his hands under Aaron’s shirt needing the skin contact as he pulled his Guide closer. “What do you need?” he asked as he nuzzled against Aaron’s neck.

“Just you Tony.” Aaron had his hands under Tony’s shirt and splayed across his Sentinel’s back. “I’ve missed this. God, Tony.” Aaron nuzzled against Tony’s neck pulling in his scent and settling more. He had missed his Sentinel more than anything. He thought he had done the right thing, trying to protect Tony. As wrecked as he felt about Haley, he knew if Foyet had gotten to Tony it would have gutted him. 

“If it had been you, I, I wouldn’t have survived. I’ll miss Haley, I did love her but, you, you are a part of me Tony. You are the heart of me.” 

“Aaron, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere ever again.” Carding his fingers in Aaron’s short hair he pulled him into a kiss. As they stood there holding each other, kissing each other, Tony loosened his control on the bond and let it flow between them. He moaned as he felt Aaron wrapping his empathy around him, and it didn’t take long for them to shed their clothes and lay together on the bed. Tony settled between Aaron’s legs, taking in his scent letting it engulf him, letting the memory of it fuel his need for touching, tasting and re-learning his Guide’s body. Tony took his time as he felt Aaron’s awareness moving inside him as he moved over Aaron.

“I love you Tony.” Aaron arched into every touch as Tony mapped him out with his mouth and tongue. He hadn’t realized how much he missed this, needed this. Then when his Sentinel finally entered him it was almost like the first time when their bond had gripped them and urged them to complete it. He felt the warmth settling low in his belly as Tony was gentle and loving. Each touch, each kiss, each thrust of his lover’s cock inside him was slowly undoing him, opening him up emotionally and empathically inch by glorious inch. Memories of Haley were pushed from his mind and all there was, was Tony. As Tony’s thrusts became more urgent he tried to find purchase as he gripped his Sentinel’s slick back. Before he knew it he was coming and his empathy was blown wide open. His spirit animal set free. He hadn’t wanted to see her, it had hurt too much but now, she was free and Tony was fully rooted in his mind and heart once again.

Tony came quickly buried deep inside his Guide. He let his head gently fall on Aaron’s as the aftershocks of their bond re-settling between them had Tony shivering. It took a moment for him to settle.

“I love you Aaron.” Tony sighed. The relief he felt just being near Aaron was immense. He gently pulled out and grabbed for the box of tissues they always had next to the bed and cleaned himself and Aaron up. They would have a shower later. “I know we need to talk about what happens next but not tonight. Tonight we should sleep.”

Aaron nodded already feeling the pull of sleep settling over him. Tony had settled next to him after he turned on his side. When the familiar weight of an arm and leg had been draped over him Aaron felt safe again for the first time in months. He felt protected and loved. He knew he could get through this with his Sentinel by his side.

* * *

The smell of coffee and bacon broke through the haze of sleep and it had Tony sitting up. Closing his eyes he checked on Aaron, and by his heartbeat and breathing knew he was still asleep. He gently untangled himself from the man, and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. He knew he was going to have to deal with Gibbs, but first he was going to call Director Vance and invoke his Sentinel right to a nesting period as it pertained to a personal tragedy.

It wasn’t that Tony had hidden his status. Once he and Aaron had bonded he went directly to Jenny and had his files updated. She had tried to tap him for an unsanctioned honey-pot mission, but the moment he met Aaron he knew, he couldn’t accept the mission. The director had been angry at him, but Tony didn’t back down. He reminded her that forcing him on a mission of that nature would be akin to interfering in a potential Sentinel-Guide bond, and she would be in violation of the S&G charter that NCIS signed. She relented filing his status, then went out of her way to punish him in little ways. He was near going to SecNav when she went on her suicide mission.

When Vance was promoted to the office, he had looked through Tony’s file. He had called Tony to his office, and they had a long discussion about him being a Sentinel, and why he wasn’t already running his own team. At the time, it was loyalty. Loyalty to one man, but that loyalty was waning in the wake of the things that had gone on since Rivken had shown up in DC. Ziva should have been brought-up on charges of treason for keeping Rivken and his activities secret. 

Tony put those thoughts aside, Aaron didn’t need his maudlin attitude today. There was going to be enough hard choices for them to make, he didn’t want this day to be any harder than it needed to be. He shuffled into the kitchen and stopped. Jimmy was at the stove cooking some bacon. He had a stack of waffles to one side and a carafe of coffee already done and another pot brewing.

“Autopsy gremlin, you didn’t tell me you could cook.” Tony tried to joke to lighten the mood a little.

“Hey Tony. Yeah, I learned in college. Got tired of take-out. Agent Hotchner’s friend came by with groceries just after you went to your room.” Jimmy went back to the stove and pulled the bacon off  then slid several more pieces in the pan. “I didn’t think you needed to worry about cooking right now.”

Tony leaned back against the wall and looked down at his feet a moment. He did a quick assessment of the house and knew Jack was still down as was Aaron.

“Tony. I didn’t want to say anything in front of Agent Hotchner, and if this is none of my business tell me to back off, but I think Jack is emerging.”

Tony sighed as he rubbed at his temples. He had a feeling that was happening. It would make sense too. The stress of being away from his father for the last few months and how his mother was killed would push Jack to start emerging. They were going to have to watch him close and take him into the DC S&G center for testing.

“Yeah, I was afraid of that. I think we’ll wait till all of this other stuff is settled.” Tony pushed off the wall and poured himself a cup of coffee. “How long did Ducky say he could be without you?”

“He said as long as you needed me. He was worried when you blew off a case like that. It’s not like you, so he figured it was terribly important.”

“We should know more after today. There maybe a lot of people in and out of here today. I’m not letting Aaron leave. We need to be here and if people want to see Aaron they can come here.” Tony took a sip of coffee and smiled. It was perfect with a hint of cinnamon and a little sweetness. “I’m going to go outside to call Director Vance, then Gibbs. If I get too caught-up and I don’t know they are up, come get me?”

“Of course Tony, whatever you need.”

Tony chuckled softly, “You are gonna make some Sentinel very happy someday Jimmy.” He let Jimmy’s quiet laugh wash over him as he moved outside with his phone. First call was to Vance.

“Vance,” the gruff voice came over the line.

“Director Vance, it’s Tony.”

“DiNozzo. Gibbs is out for your blood Agent.”

“I’m not going to say I’m sorry. I didn’t have time to tell you what was going on.” Tony took a breath then told the NCIS director what was happening. “Look, I know we have our differences and for some reason you made up your mind about me a long time ago, but right now I don’t give a flying fuck. My Guide is more important, and if you deny my request for time off I will go to the S&G center…” he was cut off by Vance.

“DiNozzo, I’m not going to deny your request. I wouldn’t think of getting between a Sentinel and his Guide, I’m not that professionally suicidal. And, I think when you are more settled we need to talk.” 

“Okay, okay, thank you Director.”

“Take as long as you need and I will get it covered. Do you want me to handle Gibbs?”

“No, I’ll take care of him. And I promise we’ll have that talk.” 

“Good. Now go take care of what you need to DiNozzo.” Tony breathed a little easier as he hung up with the Director.

The next phone call was going to be harder and a part of him wondered if he should do this in person. He didn’t want the negativity from Gibbs around Aaron. Steeling himself he picked the phone back-up and dialed.

“Where the hell are you?”

“Gee thanks, no how are you Tony? What’s going on Tony? What the hell do you mean you have a Guide Tony?” He couldn’t quite help keeping the bitter tone out of his voice.

“You walked out on an investigation with very little explanation DiNozzo.”

“I gave you an explanation Gibbs. My Guide was in trouble and he is more important to me than any investigation.”

“What in the hell are you talking about? You don’t have a Guide.”

“Actually yes I do. And it was a difficult day yesterday, so I’d like you to tone it down. I can’t process your negative emotions, and help keep Aaron centered at the moment.” Tony rubbed at his temple and closed his eyes trying to calm the anger that was bubbling up inside him.

“Tony, what’s going on?” Tony went on to tell Gibbs what had happened the day before.

“Jesus DiNozzo. Is there anything I can do?”

“No. And for now just keep everyone away. I know Aaron’s team is going to show up sometime today to get his statement. I’m taking my allotted leave because we need some time.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Tony wondered about that. Of course he didn’t have the time or patience at the moment to deal with Gibbs and his issues.

“Why didn’t you tell me DiNozzo?”

“I was, well we were, but a lot happened between the time we met and bonded. Look I’ll get back to you in a few days then we’ll explain everything.”

“Fine, but it better be a good one DiNozzo.” 

“Yes, Boss,” Tony growled over the phone letting Gibbs know just what he was feeling before he hung up. He wasn’t sure what bee crawled up the man’s ass, but it wasn’t his responsibility to make Gibbs happy. He learned that after he found Aaron. That was the only man in his life that he wanted to make happy and right now he wasn’t. They had to work through this but for Tony, it was worth it. 

He was sitting back in the chair sipping coffee when he felt the arms come around him. He knew when Aaron had gotten up,but he gave the man some room to let him come to him. He wasn’t going to crowd Aaron, but he was going to be close enough that he knew he was there. He let his head fall back and settle against Aaron’s stomach and wrapped an arm around the ones holding him.

“How are you this morning Aaron?” He knew he could find out with his senses, but he wanted the words, they both needed it.

“I’m coping.” Tony felt the kiss on the top of his head and couldn’t help the smile. He was settling more now that he and Aaron were together again. “I’m sorry for all this Tony. I know you never wanted to go along with my plan,” Tony cut him off. He knew Aaron inside and out, and the one thing he knew more than anything was the man was going to take in the guilt and hold onto it.

“Don’t Aaron. Don’t take in that guilt. We’re here now, we get through this and we move on. Do you hear me?” He gripped Aarons elbow and pulled him around and into his lap. He hardly ever used his strength against his partner, but this was one of those times that he knew he was going to have to exert his power with the stubborn man. When Aaron just laid his head on Tony’s shoulder and sighed he knew he had won, for now.

“Are you going to be ready for today Aaron? I know I can’t keep your team away, and the local detectives are going to want to talk to you. I’ll be here, I’m not going anywhere. Already talked to Director Vance and invoked my Sentinel rights. Gibbs isn’t happy but honestly I don’t give a fuck what he is or isn’t happy about. This is more important, you are more important.”

“Tony,” Aaron started to protest but Tony just gave him that look that said not to argue with him. 

They were wrapped-up in each other, but Tony was still aware enough that he felt Jimmy coming outside towards them.

“I have food if you two are hungry.” He blushed slightly at interrupting the obvious intimate moment.

“Thanks Jimmy. We’ll be in soon.” Jimmy just gave him a smile and walked back inside. Tony cupped Aaron’s cheek then kissed him. “Come on we should both try to eat. Plus I don’t want to hurt the kids feelings.” Aaron snorted a laugh as he slid out of Tony’s lap. He tried to pull on that stoic mask but Tony only shook his head. He was not going to let Aaron retreat. “Don’t pull that shit with me Aaron Hotchner. You can with them, but don’t do it to me.”

“I,” Aaron scrubbed his face as they went inside. “I’ll work on it,” he said as he walked into the kitchen to see the younger man pulling the pans of waffles, bacon, and sausage out of the warm oven and put them on the counter to serve.

Aaron turned to the young man and couldn’t help thinking how much this Jimmy Palmer reminded him of Reid.

“Good morning Mr. Palmer. Did you have any trouble with Jack?”

Jimmy smiled at the older man, “No he was great. He woke up a few minutes after you left the room. He wanted to watch  _ Cars _ . I hope it was okay that I gave him some hot chocolate and we snacked on popcorn. And please call me Jimmy.”

“It’s fine. Thank you for this Jimmy.”

“Oh, it was my pleasure Agent Hotchner. Jack is pretty awesome.”

Aaron smiled a genuine smile, “He is. And please at least call me Hotch. You don’t have to call me Agent Hotchner. If you are going to be here a few days it’ll just make this easier.”

“Okay. Then, thank you Hotch. And please eat, you’re going to need it.” Aaron knew it was Jimmy’s Guide instincts to want to nurture and protect, and right now he was actually pretty grateful for it.

After getting breakfast and sitting down Tony saw Jack coming out of his room. He was wiping his eyes as he shuffled over to Aaron and crawled in his lap. Aaron held his son close. When he felt the boy’s forehead he noticed how overly warm Jack was.

“I think he’s emerging Aaron. The stress from the last few days, probably months, I think pushed him over.”

“I think he might be a Sentinel, Hotch. He ah, he was trying to cuddle close to me last night. I think instincts took over. He knew me as a Guide.” Jimmy blushed and Aaron couldn’t help being charmed by the younger man. 

“It explains a lot Aaron. The way he’s been acting in preschool with protecting the younger kids. He might have been slowly coming online since the divorce and our bonding, but all of this the last few months finally pushed him over.”

Aaron held his son close and dropped his shields. He opened the parent bond wide to assess Jack. Both Aaron and Tony looked at each other and blew out a breath. They knew, Jack was an emerging Sentinel.

“We’ll deal Aaron. Do you want me to handle the appointment with the center?” The relief he felt from Aaron told him it was okay.

They all ate a little breakfast, appetites were low but they knew they needed to eat if they were going to get through the day. After food Jimmy said he’d take care of the dishes, even over Aaron’s and Tony’s protests. Aaron laid Jack back in his bed. He knew that there wasn’t much they could do, just keep the boy comfortable and be near him. Once he fully emerged there would be many decisions to make. Right now all they could do was watch and wait. 

Leaving Jack to sleep, Tony and Aaron got ready for the day, building their shields as they showered and dressed. Needing their inner and outer armor for what was surely to be a very difficult and emotional day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has to give his statement of what happened, Tony and Aaron explain more of their relationship and a surprise visitor is very unwelcome.

After getting dressed, both men were ready to face all that was going to come at them over the course of the day. When the knock came, neither was surprised. Aaron took a deep breath and nodded to Tony. The Sentinel opened the door and saw several people there.

“Well, I suppose all of you want to come in?” It was Rossi who moved forward and Tony figured the man was acting as a buffer between Aaron’s team and Tony.

“We will take your lead Sentinel DiNozzo.” Tony was surprised at the formal address by Rossi. He knew if for what it was, a declaration that they knew whose territory they were intruding on.

“I’m going to assume that you are Aaron’s team from the BAU?”

The darker man was about to say something when Rossi put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

“Yes this is Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia and you already met Spencer.” Tony was watching the younger man who was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Doctor Reid, are you okay?”

“I, I don’t know. There’s someone else with you and I...I need...” Spencer’s eyes were blown wide as he shoved past Tony. He also felt that the Sentinel’s senses were open and searching. There was only one other person in the house and Tony paled. “Shit,” he almost yelled as he pulled away from the door and ran towards the spare room where Jimmy was staying. “Just do whatever, I have to go,” he yelled behind him.

“Tony?” Aaron ran after his Sentinel.

They both got to Jimmy’s room and saw the Guide backed against the wall and Spencer edging towards feral with his hands on the wall on either side of Jimmy’s head keeping him there.

“Jimmy, you okay?” Tony asked cautiously as he edged inside the bedroom.

“Yes, I’m fine Tony.” He smiled over at Tony and Aaron. “Sentinel, you need to calm down.” Jimmy pressed his lips together as he kept his eyes firmly on Spencer. He could tell Tony wanted to move forward and interfere, “Don’t Tony. It’s fine. It’s going to be alright.” He turned that shy smile on the Sentinel that had him against the wall. He knew if he touched the man there would be no turning back. Slowly he lifted his hand and wrapped his long fingers around the back of Spencer’s neck. The whine the young Sentinel emitted made Aaron and Tony back out of the room knowing exactly what was happening.

* * *

Jimmy saw out of the corner of his eye Tony shutting the door as the two men left them alone. “Dial it back, Sentinel. Focus on my voice, focus on me.” Jimmy slowly let out his breath and helped Spencer to calm back down.

“I, I’m sorry. I…” Jimmy just smiled and pulled Spencer to him and kissed him. He felt the bond forming between them and it felt like nothing else Jimmy had ever experienced. He wanted it, wanted it more than he ever thought he would. Keeping Spencer where he wanted him Jimmy slid his hand under the sweater the other man was wearing. As soon as he touched more skin Spencer moaned against his lips and removed his hands from the wall to slip them under the polo shirt Jimmy was wearing. The bond built a little stronger and pulled at them for more. Spencer was the first to pull away.

“I’m okay. I didn’t even get your name, God I'm so sorry.” Spencer looked stricken as he brushed his hand across Jimmy’s cheek.

“James Palmer. Everyone calls me Jimmy,” he said as he felt the blush creep up his cheeks.

Spencer smiled and bit his lip as he watched the Guide blush. “I’m Spencer. Dr. Spencer Reid.” He let his head fall on Jimmy’s as he breathed in the scent of his Guide. “Mine,” Spencer said under his breath as he leaned into Jimmy’s neck, scenting him. He flicked out his tongue and licked a stripe up the side of his neck to start the taste imprint.

“And you’re mine.” Jimmy pulled Spencer in closer and held him. “But I think we need to stop. I, I really want this, I do, but not here and especially not when Tony needs me.” Spencer swallowed hard and pulled back on his senses even more.

“You’re right. Plus, I want to get to know you first, but I already feel the bond that’s started to form.”

“I do too, but I think Aaron is getting anxious. I can feel their emotions coming through. Your friends are a little freaked out.”

Spencer just chuckled as he reached down and took Jimmy’s hand. “I just bet they are.” The two young men smiled at each other as they walked back out to the living room. Everyone but Aaron and Tony was gaping at them. Spencer wasn’t surprised that it was Morgan who was first out of his seat and striding towards them.

“What the hell happened Pretty Boy?” Morgan frowned and reached out to touch his shoulder when four voices shouted at the same time.

“Don’t touch.” Spencer had his hands in front of him telling Morgan to back off. “Sorry Morgan, but we only have a partial bond. It’s new and a little fragile. So, please, don’t touch either of us.”

“What the hell do you mean you’ve bonded?”

Spencer smiled as he pulled Jimmy closer and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Morgan, this is Jimmy Palmer, my Guide.”

“Your...your Guide?” Morgan looked pissed as he turned to Aaron, “How the hell did you let this happen Hotch?” The tone of Morgan’s voice pissed off more than one Sentinel.

“I am a grown man Morgan. I am also a Sentinel, now back the fuck off. You have no idea what this means and I would think you’d control your emotions a little, especially today and especially for Hotch.” Tony could tell Spencer was practically vibrating with anger but he’d let the young man handle it. He felt protective of Jimmy but knew the kid had a spine of steel. Especially working around Gibbs and the rest of them like he did. When all his friend did was wrap his hand around Spencer’s wrist and the Sentinel visibly relaxed, Tony backed his own feelings off. He knew you couldn’t always help who the other part of yourself was.

“Morgan, I’d suggest you back off before you have an angry Guide on your hands.” Aaron projected his gifts out over everyone in the room. He didn’t do it often with his own team, but right now he needed everyone to calm down. The collective sigh told Tony that everyone was calming down.

Tony and Aaron were powerful, very powerful, and even more so as a team. That was one of the reasons they had kept their bonding and their relationship quiet. Very powerful Sentinel-Guide bonded pairs were often tracked down and drafted into the government's rather questionable black ops divisions. Of course, Sentinel-Guide pairs always had the right to say no, but Tony and Aaron didn’t want to be put in that position in the first place.

“Thank you Hotch, but I believe I can handle Agent Morgan.” Jimmy didn’t back down and neither did Spencer as they glared at the irate man. “I understand you have a close relationship, and you think you might know what’s best for him. However, don’t you think he already knows what he wants and what he needs?” Jimmy turned on that boyish charm of his as he kept his Sentinel close.

Morgan took a moment to assess the Guide and huffed out a laugh as he shook his head. “Kid, you've got spine. Alright, alright backing off.” Morgan turned a serious eye towards Spencer. “Just making sure this is what you want Reid.”

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life Morgan.” Spencer turned and placed a kiss on Jimmy’s forehead that had the younger man blushing again.

Tony looked over to see Aaron smiling and was grateful for the bit of good that could come out of all of this. He hated to be the one to bring them all back to reality, but he knew all too quickly the mood was going to turn dark as Aaron needed to talk about what happened the day before. He wrapped his hand around Aaron’s wrist and looked him in the eye.

“Are you ready for this?”

Aaron took a deep breath and nodded.

“Let’s all sit, then you can ask your questions.” Tony kept Aaron near him as they sat on the couch.

Tony got the impression that Dave was the one to have gauged what Aaron could handle and what he couldn’t. They walked through everything from Haley’s initial phone call to Tony showing up at the house. By the time they were done Aaron was shaking and Tony had a tight grip on his wrist grounding him.

“Alright, we’re done.” Dave sat back in the chair he was in and Tony felt like they were being scrutinized.

“I can sense you have more questions that have nothing to do with yesterday.”

“Yes. How did you two meet?”

Aaron’s expression softened as he took Tony’s hand in his.

“After I signed the divorce papers when Reid and I got back from the Hardwicke interview, I was not exactly in the best mood. I decided to just take a drive and ended up at a little jazz club in the middle of DC. To this day I have no idea what made me stop. I went in, got a drink and started to let go a little. When a man sat at my booth in front of me I glared at him. He wouldn’t back off and when he grabbed my hand, I felt it.”

“I knew it the moment he walked in. I know the owner of the place and he was letting me play some that night. I came out of a bad case myself and needed to relax. I waited till he was sitting at a table and that’s when I approached.” Tony lifted his hand and kissed the back, then turned to the others in the room and continued.

“We didn't want to just jump into bed and bond. We took it slow, dates, I met Haley then Jack. We didn't actually bond til almost eight months later. We are registered with the center, my boss's boss at NCIS knows.”

“And Strauss has been informed. We were trying to figure out what to do when I got the call in Boston. We had already bought this house and moved in. We had meetings set-up with Vance and our own AD to figure out how to handle this. I didn't want to make Tony leave and he didn't want to make me leave.” Aaron wiped a hand down his face.

“When you got the case in Canada, I was going to Somalia. A teammate was in the hands of terrorists. I was given a black market truth serum, but it blew my senses and I knew what happened to Aaron. I went feral. It took three unbonded guides to bring me out of it. They flew me straight to Bethesda.” Tony held Aaron's hand tight as they told their story.

“I wasn't even supposed to be in the apartment. But I was tired and I didn't want to be at the house alone. I only went to go get clothes and a few things then crash on the couch for a couple of hours. When I woke, Haley wasn't the only one Foyet threatened. He had been in the apartment long enough that he found some pictures I had of Tony, Jack and myself together. He marked an eye over Tony’s picture.” Aaron closed his eyes as his heart hammered in his chest thinking about the previous months.

“So, he came up with this crazy plan that we act like we had the bond severed. He was going to try to draw Foyet to him and I would still work with NCIS. As you know, Aaron can be stubborn.”

 Rossi snorted as he watched the younger man, “He’s got you pegged, Aaron. So your behavior over the last few months was because you were separated from your Sentinel and you were trying to draw a killer to you, am I correct?” Rossi narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

 “Yes. that was the plan.” Aaron frowned as he closed his eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys. I was afraid for Tony, and for Haley. I made so many wrong decisions, I just…”

 “Aaron, stop. I could have stepped in and stopped you at any time. We just need to work through to put this behind us and move on.”

 Everyone was silent for a few moments, not really knowing what to say.

 “Do you guys have any more questions?”

 “No, I think it might be time for us to go. I think you have some re-bonding to do.”

 “I’m taking a couple of weeks. There’s a lot to plan…” Aaron rubbed at his heart and kept his emotions inside.

 “Take all the time you need Aaron. If you need anything, please let one of us know?”

 “Thanks, Dave.” Aaron stood and walked towards to door. “I’m sorry, I can’t touch you guys right now. I’m still uneven and Tony and I won’t be okay with it till we’re both on even ground.”

 “It’s fine, and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry Aaron. I know what she meant to you.”

 “Thank you again, Dave, having Tony back, helps.”

 Dave, Morgan, Penelope and JJ all left the house. They wished they could do more but no one knew what at the moment.

 “I hope you don’t mind me staying Hotch.” Spencer bit his lip as he pulled Jimmy close to him.

 “It’s fine Spencer. I expected you to ask. You and Jimmy need some time. We’re here if you want to take the time to be alone.”

 “Thanks.” Spencer smiled as he grabbed Jimmy’s hand, the younger man blushed as he was pulled towards the room he was using.

 Aaron collapsed on the couch, emotionally exhausted and empathically drained. Tony came over and straddled his legs, he bent down and softly kissed his Guide, more to reassure Aaron than to arouse.

 “The center is going to call. I know Dave had to report what happened.”

 “You know it’ll be alright Aaron.”

 “I went feral Tony. Guide’s don’t go feral. I beat a man to death…” Aaron wiped his face as the reality of what he had done hit him.

 “You were protecting Jack, Aaron. The center is not going to do anything. Even they can’t interfere with our bond and you know that. A man hurt Haley and you thought he was going to hurt Jack. I’m just glad I got there when I did, Aaron.”

 “Tony, what are we going to do?”

 Tony was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

 “Who the hell?” Tony stood and let out his senses and heard a heartbeat that he was very familiar with. He tapped the door a moment before he reached down and opened it up. “I told you I would talk to you when I was ready. I’ve invoked my Sentinel rights with Vance you are not welcome here right now Gibbs.”

 “DiNozzo, I just want to understand. You’ve never mentioned…” Gibbs stood there and Tony got a sense that he wanted to say more. When he felt Aaron come up beside him Gibbs expression darkened.

 “You must be Tony’s Guide.” Gibbs glared as Aaron laid a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 “Yes.” Aaron let out some of his empathy and did a quick scan of Gibbs. He raised a brow and filtered the feelings he was getting off of Gibbs. “I think you should come in.”

 “Aaron?”

 “Trust me Tone,” Aaron brushed his hand across his cheek and Aaron couldn’t filter the flash of jealousy he felt from the man standing at the door. He also couldn’t stop Bucky from appearing at his side and butting up against him. The Lynx was bigger than normal and glared at Gibbs with his bright blue eyes.

 “Fine, come on in.” Tony moved aside and Gibbs tried not to look at the large cat as he walked into the house. Aaron and Tony both watched as the man looked around the living room where pictures of Aaron, Tony, and Jack were placed on walls and the mantel as well as Tony’s piano.

 “Please take a seat. You want somethin’ to drink Boss?” Tony asked as he tried to be nice, but his protective instincts were on overdrive and Bucky didn’t help things by wrapping around Aaron’s legs. Cagney appeared off to the side and was staying back for now.

 “Whatever you got DiNozzo,” Gibbs didn’t take his eyes off Aaron when he said it.

 Aaron jus.gave Tony a slight nod before the Sentinel went to the kitchen.

 “You’re in love with him.” Aaron didn’t even pretend to Gibbs.

 “You scanned me? Without my permission?” Gibbs glared at him.

 “Yes. You came here when he asked you not to. I protect what’s mine.” Aaron glared right back.

 “You think I came here to hurt him?”

 “You reek of anger and so many other emotions that I think you would unintentionally hurt him. So, I say again, you’re in love with him.”

 “Alright, yes. I’m in love with him.”

 “I’m not giving him up or breaking our bond and anything you do would be bond interference and I’d have you up on charges with the center so fast...”

 Gibbs held his hands up and lifted the corner of his mouth in a crooked smile.

 “I’m not going to do anything. He obviously chose you.”

 “It’s not really a matter of choosing, Boss. And even if you had acted on your feelings, when I met Aaron there wouldn’t be anything to have kept me with you. We are a rare perfect match. 98% compatible according to the S&G center. Did you know that most Sentinel and Guide pairs are only about 75 - 88% compatible? And that most can take the sting of a broken bond? We tested as a couple a few months after we formed a platonic bond. When that initial bond formed, not even Aaron’s wife could have broken it. It would hurt us both on a profound level.”

 “You were married?”

 “Just divorced.”

 “When did this happen DiNozzo and why didn’t you tell me?”

 “I didn’t tell anyone because frankly, it wasn’t anyone’s business. We were going to meet with both of our directors and work this out ourselves. Then, well things happened that kept us apart for the last few months.”

 Gibbs looked like he wanted to ask and Tony asked with his expression if Aaron wanted Gibbs to know everything. He had only give Gibbs a quick rundown over the phone but hadn't gone into any particular details. Aaron just shrugged, telling Tony it was up to him. After taking a few breaths and setting the tray of drinks on the coffee table and taking a seat in one of the reading chairs, Tony told his boss everything. From the moment they met and up to and including the events of the previous day. Gibbs wiped a hand down his face and Aaron had to try to block out the man’s emotions.

 “Tony,” Gibbs' voice was rough with emotions of memories he holds on too tightly.

 “I’m sorry Boss. I can’t be responsible for your feelings. I’ll be honest, I don’t know what I would have done if you had come to me years ago, but you didn’t. Hell, when we met in Baltimore I probably would have jumped into bed with you, but you would have also had to live with the possibility of me finding my Guide.”

 “I know that Tony. It’s why I never acted on these feelings but...it doesn’t matter now, does it?”

 “No. I’m sorry Boss, but no it doesn’t.” Tony took a sip of his iced tea to clear his throat and to settle the anger. “How did you find me anyway?”

 “Tim.”

 “I told you that I’d come to you after my two weeks were up. Why couldn’t you respect my space?”

 “I was worried DiNozzo. You walked out on an investigation. That isn’t like you and then you tell me you have a Guide and I..”

 “Wanted to butt your nose into my business. So how does it feel when someone keeps secrets from you?”

 “That isn’t fair.”

 “No? It isn’t fair? You’ve kept way too damn many secrets Gibbs, and some of those have almost gotten one of us killed, numerous times. So, I thought I was entitled to a few of my own. Now, we have some very painful decisions to make and I would think you’d respect, if not me, Aaron who just lost someone important to him.”  Tony glared at his boss and could not help the anger that rose in him. He knew he was being territorial, but it was his life and his home dammit.

 “You’re right DiNozzo, Guide Hotchner. I’ll go, leave you alone.”

 Tony didn’t protest or try to stop him as Gibbs walked out the door. It had been an emotionally tiring afternoon and Tony took his Guide’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. They both needed time to rest and reconnect.

 No one came by the rest of the night. Spencer and Jimmy stayed, which Aaron was grateful for. Jack was still running a fever and he checked on him every so often to make sure it didn’t go too high, the children’s Advil had brought it down some, he hoped the fever would break soon. He had to change out Jack’s sheets to the Sentinel friendly ones and strip him back to just his underwear. Thankfully the rash started to subside pretty quickly, but they had to put the lights low in Jack’s room and keep the blinds closed. He knew he would need to take Jack in and have him tested. Maybe even a conservator guide for a few weeks till they got everything in order and Aaron wasn’t so emotionally up and down.

 “Shut it off Aaron.”

 “Sorry, just worried about Jack.” Aaron felt along the parental bond he had with his son and was grateful the boy was sleeping.

 “You know he’ll be fine. We should talk about what we have to do next.”

 “I know. I’m sorry Tone, this isn’t fair to you.”

 “Stop it. She was an important part of your life, Aaron. She’s Jack’s mother for god sakes. I understand.”

 “I love you. I’ll always be grateful you walked in that Jazz club.”

 “I love you too. And I’m grateful I walked in myself. I love you for who you are Aaron. Past and all. Now, let’s make a plan for the next few days. Okay?”

 “I have to go into the office. There’s going to be an inquiry and I’ll have to go on record about our relationship. Strauss knows, but this will make it official.”

 “I know Aaron. It was what was going to happen before. I’m prepared and we can figure out what happens later. Okay?”

 Aaron closed his eyes and pulled Tony into his arms and held him tight. They continued talking and planning out the next few days. He was glad his Sentinel was there, he didn’t know if he would be able to get through this without him.

After the next few days were worked out and scheduled, Tony pulled Aaron down onto the bed and gently massaged his back, hoping it would calm his Guide. He knew he needed sleep and although his thoughts were pinging all over the place he wrapped around Aaron and tried to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral takes place, then Tony and Aaron take time to just be with each other, then Tony was back at work, and things aren't quite like they used to be. For one, he was not longer going to be the joking frat boy and not everything believes him.

Planning the funeral had been more painful than Aaron thought it would be. He was grateful for Tony being there with him as well as Jessica. He didn’t think he’d get through it without them. After speaking with the funeral home and making all the arrangements Aaron was emotionally exhausted, but he had to go into the office. He had Tony and Jack with him and he knew this was going to be difficult.

Aaron’s part in the inquiry didn’t take long. He told the truth, leaving nothing out. 

“Guide Hotchner, why weren’t you with your Sentinel in all of this?”

“My instincts were telling me that Foyet would go after my Sentinel and keeping him quiet till this was over felt like the right thing to do.”

“And now that the investigation is over and the suspect is dead, do you still maintain that you did the right thing?” Strauss was only asking the questions that she needed to and Aaron had to remember that.

“Yes, Ma’am. I protect what’s mine.”

“And you felt that your son was in danger Guide Hotchner?”

“I know it. I fully believe that Foyet would have killed my son Jack if I had not stopped him.”

“Do you believe that the outcome would have been the same if you had your Sentinel with you and your Guide instincts at full power?”

“Ma’am if Anthony DiNozzo was with me at the time, it would have been him and not me that would have gone feral and attacked Foyet. He’s become as much of a father to my son as I am.”

Strauss shut her folder and looked Aaron in the eye, he didn’t blink nor did he back down.

“Then I have no more questions. This inquiry is closed.” Strauss shut off the recording device and leaned forward. “I will go on record and say that what you did was well within your rights in protecting your family and nothing further will come from this on our end. I will forward our findings and this ruling to the Sentinel and Guide center and reassure them that you acted in a protective capacity. That should go a long way in whatever questioning they have for you.”

Aaron frowned and felt thoroughly confused, “I don’t understand Erin.”

“Agent Hotchner, I am sorry for the undo stress that I have put on you and your team. I will admit that when you came to me with the change in your status, well I thought that you’d want to progress a bit more rapidly in your career after you bonded, but I can see that I was wrong and I apologize.”

“Thank you, that means a lot.”

“Have you and your Sentinel made any decisions Aaron?”

“No. I haven’t been thinking past getting through today. We’ll go over all of the offers that have come through, and I know once our status is known, we’ll get more. I want to stay here, but it all depends on what’s best for the both of us.”

“I understand. And I understand that it’s going to be a difficult time for you. If you need anything, please Aaron, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I won’t. And thank you again.” Aaron stood and left the interview room and headed up to his office where he knew Tony and Jack were waiting for him. Taking a breath he pulled in his empathy and built up his shields against the Sentinels he felt in the close vicinity to him. He knew he was projecting, but he didn’t need any of their help. He only needed Tony.

“Daddy,” Jack got off of Tony’s lap and ran to him. He was grateful for Spencer and Jimmy in helping him buffer against his sons emerging. He crouched down and held out his arms for Jack and held him tight as he stood. Tony stood and took the few short steps to his Guide and wrapped his arms around the both of them. The first part of their day done, they had one more stop to make and hopefully the remainder of their leave they could get some much-needed rest.

* * *

“Guide Hotchner, your Director Strauss sent her findings over and we have read over the transcripts of the inquiry. But, I want to hear what happened in your own words. I know this is difficult and you are probably tired of recounting these events, but we need our own record of what happened. Especially given the status of you and Sentinel DiNozzo.”

Aaron took a deep breath and went over everything yet again. He hoped that this was going to be the last official inquiry into Foyet and Haley’s deaths, he didn’t think he could go over again after today. When he was done he felt drained and numb.

“Okay. That’s all we need.” The Sentinel and Guide Center’s Assistant Director Marcus James, a high-ranking Sentinel himself, said as he closed the folder he was holding. “After listening to you and your team’s account of the events and hearing you go on record in your own words I can rule without a doubt that you acted in the best interests of your family and the tribe. There will be nothing further to come of this and you are free to go.”

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief as he stood. He didn’t offer his hand and the AD didn’t get offended. “Now, I understand you also brought your son in for an assessment?”

“Yes. I think with everything that has happened it’s pushed him to come online. But, I think we’ll be able to take care of him.”

“Here,” the AD reached into his desk and pulled out several packets and handed them to Aaron. “Information about classes for his age group. It’s never too early to get him started and it would be less of a strain on you and Sentinel DiNozzo till you are both settled once more.”

Aaron took the information and said his goodbyes. He went to collect Tony and Jack, then they made their way home. The day had been rough, and Aaron was just glad it was over. Jack had fallen asleep on the way home and Aaron went to go put him to bed, then made his way back to Tony. Aaron was able to sleep as long as Tony stayed with him, whenever his Sentinel shifted away or got up Aaron would wake to look for him. The nightmares hadn’t left completely and it would be awhile before they did. 

It was two days later and the funeral was over, Aaron was standing outside of the reception hall looking out onto the graveyard. He tried to keep his empathy in, he hadn’t wanted to bleed over the other mourners. Even though few were either a Sentinel or a Guide, humans could feel it when he bled his emotions, and it would have just added to everyone’s grief. He felt it when Tony came to stand beside him.

“Where’s Jack?”

“Jessica is taking care of him.” Tony gently turned Aaron around and pulled him close. He tried to give as much comfort as he could and Aaron appreciated every moment of it.

“Thank you, Tone, for everything,” Aaron whispered in his ear as he let himself go a little. 

“You never have to thank me, Aaron. I’m not going anywhere ever again, do you understand?”

Aaron nodded, his words stuck in his throat. He only pulled back when he felt other’s coming out to him.

“Dave, I can’t thank you enough for all your help.”

“Aaron, you never have to thank me. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah. Even though we hadn’t been on the same page for a long time, we tried. I’m trying not to blame myself…”

“This was not your fault Aaron. You need to accept that and let it go. Foyet would have fixated on someone in the BAU after Shaughnessy. I just hate that it was you, but you didn’t do anything wrong. Okay?”

Taking a deep breath, he tried to settle his emotions as Tony tucked up at his side, sliding an arm around him to hold him close.

“Thank you, Dave. Been trying to tell him that for the last few days, but you know Aaron, he takes the weight of the world.”

“I do not.”

“Oh, he’s got you pegged,” Dave smiled at Tony. As they stood there talking a phone went off and Aaron looked to his team. The look on JJ’s face told him everything. He wanted to be upset that the Bureau couldn’t leave them alone for at least this day, but he knew it must be important if they were calling for his team. 

“Hotch…” JJ had come over and Aaron just smiled softly.

“It’s okay JJ, go. I’ll be fine.”

The sad smile on her face almost made him reach out to give her a hug, but he held back. He watched as his team left, none of them really wanting to go, but having no choice in the matter. Instead of worrying about what was going on, he turned and focused on Tony, then Jack as Jessica walked over and gave Jack over to his father. 

“I know you want to go.”

Aaron huffed out a laugh as he picked a sleepy Jack up in his arms.

“You know me too well.” Aaron sat down and laid Jack down on his lap, Tony sitting close. The little family just watched for a while the rest of the mourners and tried to say goodbye in their own way to Haley. The next few weeks would be hard, but with Tony at his side Aaron knew he would be able to get through it and they’d be stronger, together.

* * *

Aaron and Tony took the two weeks, then Aaron was taking another two weeks to try to figure out what he wanted to do. After it had become knowledge that Aaron and Tony were a bonded pair, offers started to pour in from every division of Government and Law Enforcement. There were offers that were immediately shelved, neither wanted to go into black ops. There were Embassy jobs, but both Aaron and Tony hated politics so those went out the window. The last few they took a serious look at and one, in particular, peaked their interest. 

Tony was going to stay with NCIS till they made their final decision. The morning that he had to go back to the office, he really wasn’t looking forward to it. He hadn’t asked any of them to come to the funeral, he didn’t feel it was their place. None of them had known Haley or Aaron, so it would have been awkward all around. It hadn’t stopped Gibbs, though, Tony had seen him on the fringes as he leaned on a tree not to far from the grave side memorial. Tony wanted to be upset, but he knew Gibbs probably meant well. He was grateful that he hadn’t approached, and then left when it was over. He knew the day was going to suck when he got into the office and Ziva was staring at him.

“Something wrong there Ziva?”

“You left two weeks ago in the middle of a case, then Gibbs comes back to the office and you don’t show. When Tim and I asked he said it was none of our business. So, Tony, who was the lucky lady that kept you gone for so long?” Ziva smirked as she leaned a hip on his desk.

“None of your business, now, please go back to your desk, I have a lot of work to do to fix the reports that I know you and Timmy probably screwed up.” Tony’s eyes hardened. He was dropping all masks, all pretenses of the fun-loving playboy he had cultivated over the years. 

“Come on Tony, you can tell me.” The flirty tone to her voice was pissing him off. “What, happened? She get tired of you?”

“Ziva, I’d leave it alone,” Gibbs barked as he came around the corner, Tony fully aware of where he had been.

The woman just lifted a brow as she scrambled back to her desk, but the continued smirk on her face was getting under Tony’s skin. He was already feeling the separation from Aaron, even if it was only temporary till they settled, even more, being back together. Aaron was still healing, and Tony wanted to give him the time to do that. They had a lot of decisions to make and Tony was looking forward to a possible change. NCIS had failed him the last few years and as he got closer to Aaron and Jack, he was learning what family really meant. What surprised him was Jessica. She had taken to him quickly, and made him a part of her family already. The fact she wanted to help out, knowing what both of their jobs entailed, heartened him. Tony, at least, would be home almost every night, and that was something Gibbs was just going to have to deal with.

“DiNozzo, my office.” Vance had come out of his office and was looking down at the bullpen right at Tony. 

“Be right up.” Tony wasn’t sure what Vance wanted, but in his experience, it was never good. Sighing, he stood and shot Gibbs a questioning look, but all he got was a lifted eyebrow and a subtle shoulder shrug.  _ Typical  _ thought Tony as he swung his gaze away and went upstairs.

“Director, you wanted to see me?” Tony stood tall as he followed Vance into his office.

“Sit down, DiNozzo.”

Tony narrowed his eyes as he lowered himself carefully into a chair across from Vance. He was trying to get a read off the man, but he was keeping a tight lid on his emotions. Only his slightly heightened heartbeat betrayed anything from the man.

“Have you and Guide Hotchner decided on what you are going to do now that he is no longer in danger?”

Tony studied the man a moment before he spoke.

“We have a lot of offers on the table, but we haven’t made any concrete decisions as of yet.”

“What if I offered Guide Hotchner a place at NCIS?”

“It would be generous, but knowing Aaron he would turn you down if it was to work with me. Gibbs and Aaron would not get along working together.”

“No, DiNozzo, I mean to offer you your own team. MCRT has needed a second team for a long time and SecNav just approved my request for one. That is if you are interested.”

“Why?” Tony narrowed his eyes at Vance as he sat forward trying to find the lie or the motive, but Vance was being cagey.

“Why what?”

“Let’s not play this game Director. You don’t like me, never have. You made up your mind about me over something that wasn’t my fault and have, ever since, not given me a chance. So, why would you offer me, my own team?”

Vance sat back and grabbed a toothpick from his desk and opened it. He popped it in his mouth, steepled his fingers together and took his time answering Tony’s question.

“Despite how I feel about you personally, I’ve gone over your cases and I grudgingly admit that you are an excellent investigator. I’ve been hard on you because you act like this is some kind of playground.”

“Hm, so injecting a little levity in our daily work is, in your opinion, not allowed?”

Vance opened his mouth to say more when all Tony did was hold up his hand and stood.

“My act was on purpose, Director. It was to keep unwanted attention away from me. Until I found Aaron, I didn’t want a Guide. Didn’t need one. He was as much of a complete surprise to me as I was to him. There are personal reasons why I did the things I did, and if you had taken even five minutes to talk to me, and not judge me, you would have figured out who I really was. I don’t respect you, Vance. Oh, I have to listen to you and follow your orders, for now, but it doesn’t mean that I respect you. Frankly, you haven’t shown me the respect that I deserve, masks or no masks. When I’m gone from here, and you are left to deal with McGee and Ziva, you’ll be begging me to come back, and on that day I will be able to tell you to go to hell.” 

“DiNozzo, you are walking a fine line at the moment.”

“Do you know how many offers Aaron and I have received over the last couple of weeks since our status has become Agency knowledge?”

“I would assume a few.”

Tony snorted and smiled a sharklike smile as he leaned down and glared at Vance.

“We threw away more offers than you will ever see in your lifetime. Not just from other US Agencies, but even British MI5 approached us. We got Embassy offers, and even from higher up. The private sector offers alone would have made you weep. So, Director Vance, I have nothing to lose. I will stay here at NCIS till we have a concrete plan, but there will be some changes and you, Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva may not like them, and to be honest I don’t give a rat’s ass. You all will have to deal with it, or I could invoke my Sentinel rights, and you really don’t want me to go that far.” Tony stood, straightened his coat and tie, turned on his heel and left a very stunned Vance behind.

After leaving the office Tony didn’t head to his desk right away, he needed to call Aaron, his senses were a little shaky because his emotions were heightened, and he knew if he didn’t get under control he just may say or do something he would regret.

“Hey, I was expecting this call,” Aaron said as soon as Tony called.

“I got blindsided by Vance. He’s trying to keep me here by offering me my own team with you coming on board. I basically told him to go to hell.”

“Tone…”

“No, it’s okay Aaron. All my cards are now on the table and NCIS will see the real me from now on. Not that they deserve it, but I have a feeling I won’t be here long.”

Aaron was silent on the other side of the phone for a few moments and Tony was trying to be patient waiting for him.

“The DOJ wants to talk to us. The Director called me personally. I told him I’d have to talk to you first, but they want to meet in the next week or so.”

“That’s not ominous at all.” Tony rolled his eyes as he leaned against the NCIS building. Aaron’s soft chuckle came through and it settled something in Tony’s heart. To even hear that bit of laughter was a good thing. He knew Aaron was trying not to retreat or wrap his silences around himself like was his usual coping mechanism. Tony wouldn’t let him. He’d give Aaron the space he needed, but he was also there, letting him know it was okay to grieve.

“I didn’t get anything off of him that was malicious. He seemed, excited. I think maybe we should see what they have to say.”

“Are you saying you want to leave the BAU?” Tony knew how important Aaron’s job was to him, and the FBI Director already let them know they would honor Sentinel and Guide policy and place Tony on the team if that was what Aaron wanted.

“I don’t know. After everything that has happened, maybe I should think of doing something else. I don’t think...it would have destroyed me if Jack had gotten hurt Tony, so I’m keeping options open.”

Tony knew when he went into the relationship with Aaron just how important Jack was to him. It had taken him awhile to get used to the boy, but when Jack had formed the parental bond with him, Tony began to understand that love that parents are supposed to have for their children. He would do whatever it took to keep Jack safe.

“Okay, then we’ll talk to them. I should get back inside before Gibbs sends the cavalry after me.”

“You going to be okay?”

“Just talking to you helped. I love you, Aaron.”

“I love you too Tony. Jack and I will be here when you get home.”

Tony smiled and closed his eyes. Home, that was the best sound in the world to him.

  
“Looking forward to it.” Tony hung up then made his way back inside and up to his desk. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Tony get a surprise offer, and Abby breaks a trust that Tony isn't sure could ever be fixed.

Thank goodness Gibbs didn’t question him about his disappearance. He sat at his desk and started to get back to work going over and noting the mistakes that both Ziva and McGee made on their reports. When he was done flagging the first bunch of files, he handed them back to the agents, who looked at him in shock.

“What’s this Tony?” McGee’s face was scrunched up as he looked over at the SFA.

“Your mistakes on your reports. Both of you should be past this by now. I’m not going to be staying late fixing them anymore. And you, McGee should have been doing these correctly from the start.”

“Come on Tony, why are you making us do this now?” Ziva complained as she pushed her files to the side.

“Because it was my job to make sure you were doing your job, and I admit I let it slack. I’ve fixed your mistakes long enough. Now, that time is over, you redo your own files.”

“But…” Ziva started to argue when Gibbs turned to look at her.

“You got a problem doing your job David?” 

“No, Gibbs.”

“Then no more discussion.” Gibbs broke eye contact as he looked down at his files and got back to work.

Ziva glared at Tony, who tried very hard not to use his empathic abilities against her.

“I think Gibbs meant for you to get back to work.” Ziva pressed her lips together then huffed out her displeasure at having to redo her files.

The next couple of hours continued in silence as the two agents grumbled their displeasure, and Gibbs yelling at them again to suck it up. Tony added to their stacks and smirked at the frowns they gave him. He had a quip on the tip of his tongue, but then thought better of it.

Tony thought he’d get out of the office without too many other incidents, but he wasn’t exactly that lucky.

“TONY!” The shout had him looking up to see Abby running at him full force.

“Abbs.” Tony had just enough time to brace for impact. He knew she had been coming, and to avoid any drama he decided to just let it play out. 

“Are you okay? What’s it like? What are they like? How long have you been together? Tell me everything Tony.” Abby was bouncing on her four inch platforms, her pigtails bouncing with her.

“Calm down Abbs, what are you talking about?” He tried to play dumb and when Abby just huffed out as he planted her hands on her hips.

“Don’t pretend with me mister. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Your Guide, and a very sexy one at that.” Abby did a little twist of her hips that Tony thought was frankly way too childish for how a grown woman should act.

Tony’s closed off his expression. He knew he should have known that Abby would have dug where she shouldn’t have, but he had trusted her. 

“Abby, that file is confidential.” 

“I was worried about you Tony. Gibbs said that you were on personal leave and you were gone so long.”

“It was only two weeks Abbs, and that information was private. There were things going on that you didn’t need to know.” Tony was upset that Abby had invaded his private life. “This is why I didn’t tell any of you. It could have put us both in more danger than what was already going on. I did not want to discuss this Abby, and it upsets me that you went behind my back and into my personal file. I would have come to you and told you eventually. You needed to respect my privacy and you didn’t.” Tony glared at her a moment and Abby stood there with a shocked look on her face.

“But Tony…” She started to whine and Tony stood up and stopped whatever she was going to say.

“No Abby, you invaded my privacy and that isn’t okay.” Tony abruptly stood up and brushed past her. He felt that she was going to come after him, but Gibbs waylaid her to calm her down. 

Tony made his way down to Autopsy where it was quiet and Ducky kept a white noise generator in the room. When he got there he didn’t see either Ducky or Palmer, so he turned on the generator and slid down to the floor, holding his head in his hands to try to help calm his senses. He didn’t want to bring this home to Aaron. He stayed like that till he felt he was more in control. He heard soft footsteps approaching and looked up to see Ducky coming into the room.

“Anthony, I heard you were back with us. Is everything alright my boy?” 

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore Duck.”

Ducky lowered himself into his desk chair and rolled closer to Tony. He was quiet a moment as he contemplated what he wanted to say.

“Jethro confided in me what was going on Anthony. I am truly sorry for your loss and can understand why you kept him quiet. You don’t owe anyone any explanations Tony. After reading some of what happened, I know why you didn’t want any of us involved. But, know that we would have been there for you anyway if you had so chosen to let us in.” Ducky’s smile was warm and genuine, and Tony always appreciated the man.

“Thank you Ducky. You are the first person on this team to say that.”

“May I ask, dear boy, what you are doing down here and why you are not up there?”

Tony took a deep breath as he scrubbed his face a moment.

“I know I perpetuated a certain personality with the team, but I had my reasons that no one needed to know. And I know I brought some of their crap on me, but at the same time respect does go both ways. Abby didn’t respect me enough to keep out of my personal business. My Guide, Aaron, we’re both still working some things out and I wasn’t ready to have him exposed to everyone. If she had done what she did weeks ago...I can’t lose him Duck, and I almost did.” Tony hadn’t dealt with his own emotions in trying to help Aaron get through the loss of Haley. He wiped his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

“I am sorry Anthony. There are no magic words that I can give you that would make what you went through better. All I can tell you is this, hold onto what you have, for that is more important than anything. This job, this team, it’s taken something from you Tony. That shine, that enthusiasm that you used to have, I shall be honest and tell you that it has dulled a little. But, your resilience is what is most remarkable about you, and I have a feeling that with the man you are so obviously in love with, that shine will return. I have faith in you Anthony, that you will be more brilliant than ever.”

Tony furiously wiped at his eyes and smiled.

“Thank you Duck. You’ve always been a good friend.” Tony stood and wiped at his clothes a moment, then gave a small nod to Ducky. He knew that no matter what was decided he wanted to keep Ducky as a friend. Holding his head high he left Autopsy and made his way to Abby’s lab where he knew the woman was probably going to be sulking. He had a few things to say to her and he wasn’t going to get distracted by her pouting.

“Don’t say a word. I have something to say to you Abby. Do you know how utterly stupid that was to hack my personal information? You don’t even know what was going on and there were reasons we kept our relationship quiet. If you were really my friend Abby, you would have waited for me to come to you, but no. It’s always about you and what you want. It’s just like when Gibbs was in Mexico and you didn’t trust me to take care of this team. You don’t trust anyone, but Gibbs and that makes me sad Abby. I trusted you to be my friend, like a sister, but you’ve broken that trust.” Tony turned and started to walk away when he heard Abby calling after him.

“No, Abby, I don’t want to hear it, at least not right now. I’ll come to you when I’m ready and not before. And if you try to hack my personal files again, I will not be so kind next time.” Tony turned once more and walked out of the lab. Striding to his desk he grabbed his things and dared Gibbs to say anything at all. When he didn’t he strode to the elevator and went home knowing that his time at NCIS was nearing its end.

* * *

“AG Holder, thank you for seeing us, but I’m still unclear what it is that you want from us, Sir.” Aaron stated after he sat down in a chair at the small conference table in the office of the Attorney General of the US. Tony had already said his good mornings, and sat next to Aaron. 

“Guide Hotchner, Sentinel DiNozzo, when it came to my attention that you were a bonded pair, and what had happened with the two of you over the last few months I did some digging. I had my assistant and several people here at the DOJ looking into Sentinel/Guide crimes and what I have found surprised me greatly.

“There is a decided lack of any oversight into crimes either against Sentinels and Guides or crimes perpetrated by them. And you both know, as well as I do, that no matter what the S&G Centers, or what Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison have tried to tell us, Sentinels and Guides do commit crimes. And I see a huge gaping hole in the lettered agencies. What I would like to do, is create a side agency that is not beholden to, but will work with the other lettered agencies to investigate these said crimes. I want to fill it with Sentinels and Guides, because only you know how to handle your, tribe, as you call it?”

“Sir, yes, that is what we call the community. This is something I’ve been asking about for a long time, why now?”

“Because there wasn’t anyone I was comfortable with running this new agency. You are going to have a lot of push back from the FBI, CIA, NSA, NCIS, etc., etc. But, I’ve watched your career quite closely Guide Hotchner, and while I know you to be a Guide, you certainly are not what is usually thought a Guide to be. You often act more like the Sentinels I’ve worked with in the past. You have what it takes, along with your Sentinel, to get something like this going. And, you have the personality to be able to handle the types of personalities you will come up against in the other agencies. I’m sure you know well the ‘ol boys club when it comes to individual agencies. Each wants to keep things to themselves. With you, they won’t have a choice and you will have my full authority on the cases that you will get involved in. I have here a packet of information with starting budgets, how many people predicted that you will need as well as your own labs to deal with evidence collection. You and Sentinel DiNozzo will be the heads of this new agency, you will also have very long leashes in the beginning and you have the chance to create protocol here, gentlemen. Very, very few people get this chance. Now, to balance out and to keep from being accused of bias, I’d like you to keep a few positions for, what do you call us? Mundanes?”

Tony and Aaron were speechless. This really was not what they had expected at all.

“When do you need an answer, Sir?”

“Please take your time Aaron, but I’d like at least your thoughts on this in the next couple of weeks. I don’t want to pressure you, and you would have constant contact with the Primes of the US, Jim and Blair. They are fully aware of what I am trying to accomplish, they just want the chance to be included on creating policy and protocol for this new agency. The day to day actions, they will not be involved in.”

“This is a lot to process, and we’d like to look over everything and possibly make our own notes, approach a few people we think would be interested in something like this.”

“Of course. What I’ve laid out is pretty much what I know of Sentinels and Guides. I would love any input that you had.”

“Thank you AG Holder, Aaron and I will definitely look everything over and give you our decision in a few days.” Tony stood, as did Aaron. The Attorney General shook their hands and soon the couple was leaving the DOJ, heading home. They didn’t say anything as they made it home, each with a packet of the information Holder had given them.

When they got home they pulled out the paperwork and started to read it over.

“They are giving us 300 million to start?”

“I know from running just the BAU and our teams budget that can be eaten up pretty quickly. But, if we start smarter, we can make this money stretch.” Aaron noticed a set of keys, an address and a key card with an access code included. “I think Holder is pretty confident that we might say yes.” Aaron held up the key card, key and codes. “What do you think? Should we go take a look?”

Tony sat back and took a moment to think. If they did this, they would both be free of someone always looking over their shoulders. There was only one person they would answer to and not a bunch of bosses that went above their heads.

“Sure, why not?” Tony smiled and grabbed his own key card and codes that had been included in his packet of information. The thing that he was intrigued by right off the bat, was that AG Holder treated Aaron an equal to Tony. That was one of the biggest issues within the tribe, how many Sentinels thought Guides were somehow inferior, though essential. Anyone looking at Aaron would immediately know that he wasn’t inferior in any way.Tony had always felt lucky after he had found Aaron.

The drive to the building that Holder was giving them was one on Quantico base between the FBI training grounds and NCIS. Other lettered agencies had offices in the training center, as well as downtown DC, which was also quiet easy to get to from where they were. It was a building that had been empty for a long time and recently been renovated. Aaron pulled up to it and stepped out of the car after turning it off. 

“Well, we’d be near both the FBI and NCIS, plus the other agencies aren’t that far away. I wonder how long Holder has been thinking about this?” Aaron said as he stepped forward.

“I don’t know, I think I’ve passed this, but never paid attention before. Come on, let’s go see what we’ve got.” Taking Aaron’s hand he used his key card and code to get inside. Lights were on automatic and turned on as they walked through the front lobby and headed towards the offices.

“This is nice. Each office is setup for S & G pairs.” Aaron noticed that the offices that were on the perimeter of the space all had two desks facing each other. When he went into one, he noticed the white noise machines and the noise dampeners. When Tony joined him he felt a sense of satisfaction as he stepped inside. Aaron turned and closed the sliding door and felt an almost instant relief.

“Whoever designed these offices knows what they are doing. It’s completely made for Sentinels and Guides. Come on, let’s go see the rest.”  Aaron and Tony explored the building and found Isolation rooms, a fully outfitted lab, their own morgue, a filing room, computer center with a data bladesystem and more. “This has been in the works for a while. It’s too well outfitted, to well thought out as well. It seems that Holder and others are very serious about this offer. What do you think Tone? We can create precedent here, build something lasting and hopefully something that can be built on in the future.”

They moved back to the main office area and walked up to the large office at the top. This would be theirs. The space was large and comfortable. Room enough for a couple of couches, book cases, mini fridge and more. Tony was thinking of how they could make a small area for Jack when he came to visit. 

“I think we should accept.” Tony turned and walked to his Guide and pulled him close. “We can do some good here Aaron. Break some of those preconceived notions of Sentinels and Guides. Get involved and protect those of the tribe.”

“And stay close together.”

“That too. It would be a lot of hard work. We’ll step on toes.”

Aaron snorted as he smiled at his Sentinel. He was very much used to stepping on toes. They both were, but this time they would have the power behind them, supporting them.

“Then let’s do it. Now, we just have to recruit people.”

“I think we should start with Jimmy and Spencer. Spencer can be our Lead Profiler and it would be good for Jimmy to get out on his own. He’s got his degree, it’s just his loyalty to Ducky holding him back.”

“We’ll start there and see where it takes us. Come on, let’s go home and read all the contract information and if we still feel like this is right, we sign and let Holder know we accept.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Tony almost couldn’t hold in his excitement. This was a new, clean start. A way to make a better, more open place to work, and building the team that trusts each other and doesn’t play games, or screw each other behind their backs. Yes, Tony and Aaron would be very careful who they recruit, this was going to be their team, doing things their way, and they won’t let anyone get in their way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Tony both say goodbye to their old teams with very different results.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Tony asked once more as Aaron was getting ready for work.

“No, I’ll be fine. I just know the team isn’t going to take the news well, but the AD is letting me make the decision on who should take my place. Then after, talking to Spencer. I know if he leaves, it will upset them even more, but I have a feeling he might say yes.”

“Alright. And I have my resignation ready. I think Vance is chomping at the bit to see me leave. Gibbs and Abby, though, that’s another matter.” Tony sighed as he played with his cufflinks, stalling. 

Aaron couldn’t help smiling, “You know, our combined wardrobe cost more than this house.”

Tony couldn’t help the grin that formed as he looked at his Guide. Aaron in a suit was just about one of his favorite things in the world. Aaron in an Italian suit pushed all of his buttons. 

“You know, when you look like that I hate to even let you out of the house.” Tony grabbed Aaron’s open jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you, and if you need me, I’ll be there.”

Aaron cupped Tony’s cheek and went in for another kiss. Pulling away was always hard for the both of them, but they did so they could finish getting ready to leave.

“I know, but I need to do this alone.”

“It’s okay Aaron, I understand. Just don’t let Morgan try and bully you, or I’ll personally have to kick his ass myself.” 

“And don’t let Gibbs guilt you. I know he means a lot to you Tony, but you don’t owe him anything. Especially not after the last couple of years.”

Tony took a deep breath and knew he needed to take the words to heart. He really didn’t owe Gibbs anything, but the man always made him feel like he did. They finally left the bedroom in silence, but it was a comfortable warm silence and Tony knew that they would be okay. 

Breakfast was a hurried affair and when Jessica arrived to help with Jack, at least in the short-term, both men felt more settled. Aaron knew that in the long-term she wouldn’t be able to handle his emerging instincts and they would have to find Jack a conservator. Both Haley and Jessica were mundanes and didn’t understand that need to help, to protect that all unbonded Sentinels feel. It was one of the things that fuelled his need to stay in the Unit, he felt very protective of his team. 

Tony and Aaron parted and they knew by the end of the day everything was going to change.

______________________________

“Before we get started with today’s meeting I have an announcement. And, please let me finish before anyone says anything.” Aaron was standing at the front of the round table, arms crossed with a neutral expression on his face. He waited for them to settle, he had even asked for Garcia to be there, and not just on speaker. He knew she was going to take it the hardest, the analyst didn’t like change at all and this was going to be a huge change.

“I’m leaving the Bureau effective at the end of the week. Tony and I have accepted an offer to run our own Sentinel/Guide agency. We will work crimes against or committed by Sentinels and Guides. There is going to be a lot of work ahead of us, but this is something that the community has been pushing to get started for a long time. 

“We’ve seen it in our own work how LEO’s and other agencies react to both Sentinel/Guide victims and perpetrators. There is still a lot of unknowns and distrust among law enforcement. We’ll be shaping the agency much like we run the BAU. We have to be invited. Many of the contacts that I’ve cultivated over the years at the Bureau have already been notified. This also means that many of our cases might intersect with each other.”

Aaron took a moment to let the information sink in before he went on.

“The AD has already let me pick my replacement as Unit Chief. Morgan, since you did such an exemplary job during the hunt for Foyet, you are my first choice.”

Morgan sat there stunned.

“Hotch…”

“Morgan, I know what you are going to say. I want this. It’s a chance for Tony and I to change minds, make precedent and bridge the animosity between law enforcement and Sentinels and Guides. Jim and Blair coming out of seclusion has helped, but it hasn’t been enough, as everyone here knows. There will be a lot of transitions over the next few days, but know this, I have enjoyed every moment of my time with each and every one of you.” 

“Sir, does this mean we won’t ever seen you again?” Garcia frowned as she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“No, and we aren’t even leaving Quantico base. That empty building they’ve been renovating? That is the headquarters of the new agency, which we don’t have a name for yet.”

“Are you sure about this Aaron? I know how much you gave up for the BAU.” Dave was scrutinizing his friend, especially in the wake of everything that has happened.

“Dave, look I promise all of you that this is not a reaction to Haley’s death, this is Tony and I wanting to be on the ground floor of something new and not only exciting, but needed. If there had been more support for Sentinel and Guide pairs, not only in the FBI, but with LEO’s as well, I truly don’t think anything like this would have happened. A hunt could have been called, and I asked for one, but the FBI had veto over it. The Center wasn’t happy, and it’s one of the reasons that I was so emotionally compromised.”

“They denied you a hunt?”

“Yes, they did. It came from a place of ignorance. Tony and I aim to change that. It’ll take time and a lot of hard work, but I believe in this.”

Morgan stood and walked around the table and held out his hand. 

“Gonna miss you man, but I’ll stand by you no matter what.” Morgan pulled Aaron into a hug when Aaron reached for his hand. The rest of the team stood and gave their own hugs and congratulations. There was talk of what was next and that the team had some downtime to get settled with the changes. 

After Aaron settled back into his office, JJ had come up and knocked on his door.

“Jayje, come in.”

The blonde smiled softly as she slid into a chair in front of Aaron’s desk. Aaron could sense she had something on her mind, but he would give her the time she needed. He would never invade his friends with his empathy.

“Hotch…” Taking a deep breath she looked down at her hands. “Since you’re leaving, I’ve decided to take the State Department position.”

Aaron set his pen aside and studied the woman before saying anything.

“Is this really what you want JJ? Just because I’m leaving, it doesn’t mean that you have to.”

“I’m sure. It’s a good opportunity and I’d like to see what else I can do.”

Aaron knew that feeling well.

“Well, you won’t have to travel as much, and you can be with Henry and Will more.”

“Yeah, that is a good thing…” The smile on her face waned and Aaron frowned, wondering if there was something more going on than what he knew. 

“Everything okay JJ?”

The smile was back on her face and her eyes shined a little too brightly as she stood.

“Yeah, everything is okay. I just wanted to let you know. Thank you Hotch, it’s been a pleasure working with you.” Aaron stood and shook her hand. He felt there was a lie somewhere in JJ’s words, but he wasn’t going to pry.

Aaron was more worried about Spencer, than anyone else. He knew how close his youngest agent was to JJ. Aaron stood at the window and let go of his empathy and slowly lowered his shields. He wanted to gauge the team’s emotions and try to help where he could. It was just a surface scan, nothing invasive.

Mogan was the worst. He was taking the news hard, but Aaron knew he would step up in the end. Reid felt...off, and Aaron couldn’t put his finger on it. He knew the young Sentinel didn’t like change, but that wasn’t it. He wondered if it was being separated from his Guide. Aaron raised a brow and thought that maybe that could work in his favor of wooing Spencer and Jimmy to his team. JJ had also felt very off during their talk. He tried not to read her too deeply, but he was concerned. She had felt off for a while now and he worried for her. Rossi just felt like he always did, which had Aaron shaking his head. In the end, he knew they would be okay.

“Checking on the kids?” Rossi asked as he stepped inside Aaron’s office.

“Just getting a surface reading on how everyone is feeling,” Aaron said as he crossed back over to his desk. He had a lot to finish up before the week was out when his resignation would be in effect. 

“They’ll be fine, Aaron. I know you, you are going to worry over them even if they aren’t yours anymore.”

“I know you’ll take over the mother henning.” Aaron smirked as Rossi glared at him.

“I do not mother hen.”

“Oh, yes you do, and with me gone, you will just get worse.”

“You know, I’m glad you’re leaving, I don’t need your sarcasm.” Rossi mock glared. He smiled and shook his head as he watched his friend. “Tony seems to be good for you Aaron. I’m sorry for what happened, but I’m glad we have finally had the chance to meet him.”

“He is good for me Dave, and he adores Jack.”

“Well, I’ll let you get back to it, and you and your Sentinel, don’t be strangers Aaron.” Rossi stood and Aaron controlled the sadness he was feeling leaving the family he had found in the men and women of the BAU. But, he felt this was the right thing to do. Taking one last look at his former team, Aaron went back to his desk and got back to work.

___________________________________________

Tony walked into NCIS with a purpose. Mainly, it was to resign. His other purpose, well, it depended on how well it went over when he did resign. He knew Gibbs was going to be pissed, which meant that Abby was as well. The rest, he would have to gauge as the day went on.

After setting his things down on his desk, he grabbed the typed-up resignation letter and started up the stairs to Director Vance’s office. Cagney at his heels, the snow leopard was agitated, but Tony rubbed his head to reassure him. Cynthia just raised a brow as Tony didn’t even wait till he was told he could go in. He walked up to the door and opened it, going right inside, Cagney still at his heels.

“DiNozzo, what is this?” Tony’s smile was almost a sneer as he walked up to the NCIS Director’s desk and laid the piece of paper in front of him.

“Looks like you get your wish Vance.”

Frowning, Vance took the paper and read it.

“You’re serious DiNozzo?”

“Very.”

Vance leaned back in his chair and chewed on the toothpick in his mouth and studied Tony for a moment.

“Can I ask why?”

“Why…” Cagney growled as he paced. “Well, I have a number of issues Vance. Least of which trying to be manipulated into an illegal honeypot mission, being treated like I’m an idiot when I took over for Gibbs. The way you think I had something to do with Jenny’s death when we both know it was a suicide mission. The way I’m constantly undermined by Ziva. She does know that I’m her supervisor, right? I mean SFA, means I’m above her, yet she doesn’t want to follow orders when I give them. McGee’s attitude and how he acts like he thinks he’s the future of this agency because of you. Oh, and how about Ziva even being on the team in the first place? I mean, come on Vance, Gibbs didn’t kill Haswari, I know she did. Anyone with even rudimentary knowledge of bullet trajectory knows that. Gibbs is also a latent Sentinel that was using me to ground himself. I didn’t mind at first, but after I found my Guide, I had to shore up my shields and tell him to back off. It doesn’t help that he’s in love with me. I could go on, but this isn’t the place for me anymore. I’m sure you’ll be happy about that.”

“DiNozzo, I know I didn’t treat you fair….”

“Fair? That isn’t even the word to describe it Director. You treated me like I was the dirt under your shoe. I could have gone to the S&G center and lodged a complaint. Be glad I didn’t. Jim and Aaron are very good friends and Jim takes his friends very seriously. You could have ruined the agency’s charter with the Center, but I didn’t. My Guide made me see reason and I’ve played this out long enough. I’m gone, and good luck finding anyone that will work with Gibbs.” Tony stood and left Vance without another word from the man.

Once he made it back downstairs he looked at Ziva, Tim and Gibbs and felt...nothing. Tim he knew would sink or swim, and if he kept on the path that he was, he was going to sink, hard. Ziva, there was no love lost there. He had saved Ziva, but at great personal cost. The drugs had compromised him, and Aaron was so alone when Foyet had attacked. Tony still had some residual guilt over that, but Aaron kept trying to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault.

“I want to let you know that I’ve put in my resignation. As of today I am leaving NCIS.”

Cagney had decided to show himself and was pacing in front of Tony. When Ziva stood up and smirked at him he really just wanted to punch her right in the throat.

“Finally realizing you aren’t the agent you think you are?”

Cagney snarled at her which had her jumping back.

“Tony, make him stop that.”

“Oh, no. I don’t think I will. And, as a matter of fact, Aaron and I have been picked to start-up and run our own agency. We don’t have a name for it yet, but it will deal exclusively with Sentinel and Guide crimes. That means on an investigation with Sentinels and Guides, we have jurisdiction.”

“What are you talking about DiNozzo?” Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he stared at Tony.

“Just what I said. The S&G Center is tired of the complaints they get on how Law Enforcement treats Sentinels and Guides. In fact your name came up often Ziva. Which, to be honest I am not surprised by at all.” Tony stalked to her, his Sentinel fully out as he stood toe-to-toe with her. “In fact there were three separate complaints that you tried to use your ‘charms’ on a bonded male, when you knew for a fact that they were bonded. That’s interference and you could be brought up on charges.”

“I didn’t know…”

“Bullshit, Ziva. These right here,” Tony lifted his wrist to show her the bonding bracelet that he was now wearing. “Tells you exactly that someone has a bond. Interfering in it is a jailable offense. Next time you try it, I will personally throw your ass in a cell myself and turn the key.”

“You can’t really mean that.”

“Oh, yes I can.” Tony walked away from her and started towards the elevators to go talk to Ducky and Jimmy, and then Abby. He wasn’t too sure how this was going to go, Abby hated change and this was going to be a big change. 

“DiNozzo,” the sharp tone had him turning towards Gibbs, who quickly caught up to him.

“Yes, Gibbs?”

“You aren’t leaving.”

“Yes, I am.”

“DiNozzo…”

“Stop, Gibbs. I’m leaving. Aaron isn’t going to come to NCIS, frankly, he’d eat you alive. You also admitted that you are in love with me. I can’t work like that Gibbs. I also can’t be your anchor anymore. It isn’t my fault you won’t accept your Guide and stop the slide in atrophy you are falling into. Your latency is your own fault Gibbs, not mine and I’m not going to be your verbal punching bag anymore because of it. This is an opportunity for both Aaron and I to make a difference, to bridge that gap that’s been missing. Now, I’m going to go speak to Ducky and Jimmy, then Abby I’d very much like to do that alone.” Tony turned toward the elevator and stepped in when the doors opened. Gibbs looked like he wanted to follow, then pressed his lips together and left.

A moment later Tony exited and made his way into autopsy. He leaned against the wall and just looked at Ducky and Jimmy a moment. He hoped that after Aaron and him talked to Spencer and Jimmy that they took them up on their offer. He knew Ducky would be upset to be losing his assistant, but he also knew that Jimmy couldn’t always stay his assistant.

“Anthony, not that I’m not happy to see you, but do you need something?” Tony knew Cagney had gone to see the irascible ME and waited till Ducky turned around to notice him.

“I just wanted to talk to you Duck and you too Jimmy.” Tony pushed off from the wall and moved closer to where the ME was standing. “I’m leaving NCIS. Aaron and I have been offered an opportunity that we just can’t pass up. I’m actually excited about it, it’s a chance for us to create precedent and to build a better relationship between Sentinels and Guides, and Law Enforcement in general.”

Tony felt that Duck was analyzing him a little too long before he spoke. He got a little uncomfortable and Cagney was rubbing against his leg, trying to calm him down.

“You really do want this don’t you Anthony?”

“I do, both Aaron and I do. We’ll be able to work together, and help the S&G community. I know he would never consent to come work at NCIS. And even if Vance gave me my own team, there is too much in the past that has happened that would always have him watching everyone too closely. I can’t have my Guide always on edge. And he knows I want nothing to do with the FBI after the way they have treated me over the years. Fornell maybe cool, but too many other Agents still believe that bullshit that I got away with something. If this offer hadn’t come along, I don’t know where we would have gone.” Tony reached down and scratched at the Leopard’s head when he butted against Tony.

“Obviously you both have talked this over quite a long time.”

“Yeah. Hey, but don’t worry Duck, we’ll still be around. Our agency is still on Quantico base. And, any cases that have Sentinels and Guides, we are supposed to be called out.”

Ducky walked to where Tony was standing and laid a hand on his arm and smiled.

“Then go with my blessing Anthony. And do not be a stranger young man.”

Tony’s smile was bigger than it had been in a while and he leaned down and hugged Ducky.

“Don’t worry, Aaron and I want to have you over for dinner once all the dust settles. Thank you Duck, your support means alot to me.”

“You deserve all the best Tony. I just wish you could have felt comfortable enough to tell us about the man that put that smile on your face.”

“There were reasons Ducky. We’ll tell you everything when you come to dinner, I promise. I’m going to go speak with Abby. I don’t want her to hear about this from Gibbs.”

“Be gentle Anthony. I know Abigail is impulsive, but she does care about you.”

 

“I know, but there has been to much bullshit lately and I know her loyalties truly only lie with Gibbs.” Tony turned to look at Jimmy who had not said a thing as Ducky and him were talking.

“Jim-Jim, you’ve been quiet.”

“I’m happy for you Tony. I’ll just miss you around here. I wish you and Mr. Hotchner luck.”

“Thank you Jimmy.” The two men hugged, then Tony turned and started towards the door.

“Anthony, try not to be too harsh with, her,” Ducky said as Tony left Autopsy.

Tony didn’t say anything to Ducky. He wasn’t going to give his opinion on Abby, especially her attitude as of late, to the ME. He knew how much the man cared about her. He didn’t want to have to explain why he wasn’t as close to her as he thought they had been. Her delving into his private information hurt him more than he could explain. 

All of this was running through his head as he made his way to her lab. When he walked in, the music was blaring as usual. The energetic woman was bouncing on her feet as she was working at her computer. Tony just stood back and assessed her and his feelings for her. He went back in his memories and thought of all the interactions between them over the years since Gibbs came back from Mexico. While she had tried to make him into Gibbs, and he cut that short right away, especially with Cagney by his side, he didn’t appreciate her attempts to try to pigeonhole him. It took him time to let it go, then he and Aaron had met, and he had to admit that part of the breakdown of their relationship was partially his fault. He spent more time with Aaron and Jack, building that family he had always wanted, that he slowly let go of the supposed family that he had. Shoring up his feelings he walked over and called her name.

“Abbs.” The woman startled and turned around to look at Tony.

“Tony!” Abby yelled above the music. She bounced away from the computer and and grabbed the remote for the stereo system and turned it down. “I don’t have anything for any cases.”

“That’s not why I’m here Abbs.” Tony smiled sadly as he moved to stand in front of her. He took her hand and kept his gaze right on her face. “I’m leaving NCIS Abby.”

“What!? You can’t leave Tony. You can’t leave Gibbs…”

Tony held up his hand to stop her from what he knew she was going to say. He knew it was probably a little rude, but he had enough of people trying to manipulate him.

“Abby, too much has happened, here, with Foyet, between Aaron and I for me to stay. My Guide isn’t going to want to work at NCIS, and to be honest, he and Gibbs would tear each other apart. And I’m not willing to go to the FBI. Too much happened with them for me to go there. Aaron and I have an opportunity, and we are going to take it.”

“Tony, but you won’t be here. You can’t leave us, you’re part of our family.”

“No, Abby, I’m not. Whatever family you think we are, it hasn’t been there for a long time. Family doesn’t go behind each other’s back and dig into their personal information. I’m still trying to forgive you for that. You’re damned lucky, Abbs that Foyet is dead. If you had breached my personal, secure, information beforehand, you could have seriously compromised Aaron more than he already was. You had no idea what was going on, and for good reason. A psychopathic stalker was after his family, and it could have been so much worse than it was.”

Abby bit her lip as he deflated. She pulled back and wrapped an arm around her waist, frowning at Tony.

“I’m sorry Tony,” Abby said, and Tony did believe that she was sorry, but he didn’t believe she was sorry enough.

“I’m going to give you some friendly advice Abbs. You and Tim skirt the line of what is legal when you hack. If you try to hack my agency I will not hold back. I will sanction you and Tim, because what we will be dealing with is sensitive information. Hacking us could compromise bonded couples, and you can’t do that.”

“What are you talking about Tony?”

“Aaron and I will be running our own newly minted agency. It doesn’t have a name yet, we’re working on that, but it will deal exclusively with Sentinel and Guide crimes. Both Sentinels and Guides that commit crimes and crimes committed against them. If I find you tamper with these cases in anyway Abbs, I’m sorry but I won’t have a choice. If you still want us to be friends, you need to promise me you’ll stay out of our systems.”

Abby scrunched up her face and Tony knew it was a battle with her natural curiosity, and upsetting her own small worldview.

“Okay Tony.”

Tony wanted to believe her. Wanted to believe that she would do as he asked, but there was the very real possibility that Gibbs would talk her into something, and that she would end up doing it just because he asked.

Tony pulled Abby to him and bussed a kiss on her forehead, then smiled softly at her before saying his goodbye’s and leaving her lab.

As Tony packed up his desk he looked around a moment and smiled, he really wasn’t going to miss those orange walls, he would miss some of the people, and some he would rather think of the better days with them than to dwell on the bad. All Tony knew was that he was making the right choice for him and his family. He would do anything to protect them and to make sure another Foyet had no chance of happening. 

Opening the bottom drawer of his file cabinet, he turned to look at Tim.

“Okay McGee, these will now be your responsibility.”

Tim looked at the drawer with all of Gibbs commendations and his face paled a moment.

“Tony…”

“Nope, not my problem anymore. Good luck.” Tony smiled and shook his head as he picked up his box and started towards the elevator. He was disinclined to give Ziva the time of day as he shook his head at her, then stepped in the elevator and when the doors shut he felt the finality of it all and it freed him in a way he had not felt in a very long time.

“Come on Cagney, let’s go home.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Aaron have a few surprises and woo a few people to their new agency, which now has a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, everyone. Life just kinda took a dump on me there for a little bit, then I was in a mad dash to finish up some Bangs that I was committed to. But, finally a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

“Tony.” Aaron was holding his Sentinel close as they slowly danced around the living room. It was something they used to do often, but hadn’t done in a while.

“This is nice.”

“I agree.” Aaron kissed Tony’s neck as they swayed around the room, both of them kept an ear out in case Jack needed them.

 “I’m happy about all of this, you know. A fresh start for both of us.” Tony relaxed against Aaron letting his calming presence surround him. The last couple of days they had taken for themselves, needing the reconnection with no drama surrounding them. They were connected closer than they had been in a long time and it was not just reassuring, but it was life-affirming. Tony had his anchor back, his lover, his everything and he was never going to let them be separated again. Tony pulled away a moment and looked deep into those dark eyes that he loved so damn much. Cunning, smart, beautiful, compassionate, and a man that cared deep down to his very soul. A quiet man that had a wicked sense of humor that few saw. A father that adored his son, who loved music and was a secret movie geek as well. Tony felt closer in these moments than he had in a long while.

 “I’m glad. I’m never going to let us be apart again, Tony.”

 “I know, and I won’t let you be. I need you just as much, Aaron Hotchner.” Tony leaned in and kissed Aaron as they continued to sway around the room to the music surrounding them gently. It was a shock then that they were interrupted by a sharp knock on their door.

 “That better not be Abby. I wouldn’t put it past her to try to come here to talk me into going back.” Tony left the warmth of Aaron’s arms and together they went to go answer the door.

 “Will!” Aaron couldn’t keep the surprise and shock out of his voice as he saw Will standing there with little Henry bundled in his arms. “Come in.” Aaron stood aside wondering what was happening.

 “I’m sorry to show up like this, Hotch, but I didn’t want to disturb Spencer. Especially since his bonding is still so new.” Aaron frowned as Will looked a little lost standing there with a backpack on his arm, and a suitcase in his free hand.

“Here, let me take that.” Tony grabbed the suitcase from Will and set it down in the living room.

 “Why don’t I take Henry. I can put him in Jack’s room. We had to put the rails back up on his bed because of his nightmares. The boys at least are close, and I know Jack will be protective of him. Then we’ll talk.”

 “Thank you,” Will sighed as Tony took his suitcase, and Aaron took Henry. After getting the little boy settled, Aaron grabbed the baby monitor and walked back out to the living room where Will was sitting on the couch looking lost, and somehow defeated.

“Will, what’s going on?”

 “It’s, JJ.” Will let out a sigh as he wiped his hand down his face. “I asked her again, she said no again. Said since you were leaving the Unit, she was takin’ the State Department job after all.” Tony came back in with coffee and a plate of cookies. Will grabbed one off the plate then took a drink of his coffee.

 “I didn’t even know about the State Department till yesterday when she mentioned it. But it doesn’t explain why you are here, Will.” Aaron frowned as he studied Will. He had felt the Guide was in distress and Aaron wanted to help him, he just wasn’t sure how yet.

 “I know ya’ don’t pick-up on these things, Hotch, but JJ, she was in love with you. Oh, she tried to deny it, but I’m not stupid Hotch. I know she was using me and it’s my own fault I fell for her.” Will rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

 “She was in love with me? Will, you have got to be wrong. I did nothing to encourage her feelings.”

 “I don’t think you had to do anything but be who ya’ are, Hotch. The strong, dedicated, tragic hero. I don’t know what she thought was gonna happen.  With you bein’ a Guide.”

 Aaron was shocked. 

 “I honestly don’t know what to say, Will. Like I said I did nothing to encourage her, or anyone really. We would not have worked at all. Being with Haley showed me that I needed a strong Sentinel to be truly happy. I don’t think I could have gone through another relationship with a mundane.”

 “Hotch, don’ beat yourself up. I know you did nothing to encourage JJ. I think she has a bit of hero worship. I think I saw this coming when she turned me down again. I can’t, Hotch. I can’t keep waitin’ and wantin’ and it not bein’ returned.” 

 “We have the room here Will if you need a place to stay. I know you left everything to come here to DC.”

 Will frowned and looked off to the side trying to keep everything together.

 “There was someone else, wasn’t there?” Tony asked as he moved to sit with Will, sensing the hurt and sadness in the man.

 “A Sentinel. We are or were almost perfectly matched. But, my Daddy…” 

 “Didn’t understand?”

 “No. No, he didn’t. My Daddy was a mess of contradictions. While not outright homophobic, it was something that was fine for other people, but not his own Son. Don’ get me wrong, he was compassionate and a good man, jus’...”

 “Some things old Southern families just can’t see past.” Aaron and Will looked at each other knowing exactly what Aaron meant.

 “Will, I know you are upset and hurting, but maybe give this person a call, like Aaron said, you have a place here for as long as you want it.”

 “Thank you, thank you both that means a lot. An’ I will think about it, Tony.”

 “Come on, why don’t I help get you settled.”

 Aaron showed Will the guest room. He grabbed fresh sheets and swapped out the ones on the bed. The connected bathroom had towels and other supplies. Tony had brought in Will’s luggage then, the two men left Will alone.

 “It’s late, and we have that meeting with Spencer and James tomorrow. Why don’t we get some sleep.” Aaron said as he walked into their own bedroom.

 “Did you have any clue about JJ?” Tony asked as he stripped, Aaron felt the stirring low in his loins but knew he was too tired to actually do anything about it.

 “No. I had no idea. I wasn’t looking for anything like that, Tony. She’s always been professional and has never made any kind of move, or given me any indication that she was interested in me that way.She wouldn’t have a chance anyway. My heart is all yours, Tony. Always will be.” 

 Tony pulled Aaron to him and wrapped himself around his Guide. The last few days since they had made the decision to leave their old jobs for something new, the stress and anxiety that had filled him on an almost daily basis, had lifted from Tony’s shoulders. He felt it down to his very soul that they were going in the right direction, now it was just a matter of putting the team together and helping Jack through his emerging. The next few days were going to be busy, but it was the kind of busy he was ready for.

* * *

 

Jessica came by early, Tony and Aaron wanted to talk to her before they had their meeting with Jimmy and Spencer.   
  
“Thanks for coming over early Jess.”   
  
“I want to be there for you guys. I know things with Haley were rocky there for a while, especially after you and Tony found each other, but she still cared.”   
  
“I know. And, with this new deal with the DOJ, us starting our own agency, and getting things ready we won’t be traveling nearly as much for a few months. We’ll still need help. Jack will be taking classes at the S&G center, we’ve already got him enrolled. But, we may have another situation.” Aaron sipped his coffee and looked past the breakfast nook they were in and worried about Will and Henry.   
  
“What’s going on, Aaron?”

 “Will came over last night. Things with JJ aren’t as good as we all assumed. I know it’s a lot to ask Jess…”  
  
“I would be happy to watch Henry. He’s a sweet little boy.” 

 “Thanks, Jess. It means a lot.” 

Jessica reached over and laid a hand on Aaron’s arm.

 “You are my family, it’s not a problem Aaron.”

 Will came out of the guest room dressed for work. He looked pensive and Aaron felt his confusion. The Guide was leaking his emotions all over the place.  
  
“Will?” Aaron’s concern for his friend was evident.

 “Ah think ya’ better come see this Aaron.” 

 Standing, Aaron followed Will to Jack’s room. What he saw had his raising his brows. Jack was wrapped protectively around the smaller Henry. Aaron knew exactly what this was.  
  
“I think those two need to be trained together.”  
  
“You think Jack is m’boy’s Sentinel?”  
  
“It’s very possible, Will. Are you ready for that?”  
  
“I’ll do anything to make him happy, Aaron. If it’s Jack and this family, that is just a bonus.”  
  
“Jessica is going to stay with the boys. We’ll be in meetings all day. But….” Aaron had an idea, but he would wait till Will got more settled. “When you are more settled, I think I might have an idea.”  
  
Will looked intrigued, but he wasn’t in any right kind of mind to make any life changing decisions as of yet.  
  
“You know you can stay as long as you need to.”  
  
“Thank you. I do appreciate that Aaron.”

 Aaron gently clasped his shoulder giving Will some comfort. Then he went to find his Sentinel to see if he was ready to go. They were meeting Spencer and Jimmy at the new facility, but they didn’t have access yet. Aaron hated leaving, but he knew there wasn’t much he could do for Will, at least not right now.

 “He’ll be okay, you know.”

 “I know. I just didn’t realize that JJ wasn’t as all in as she had seemed after New York.”

 “I think JJ liked the idea of having a family rather than the reality of it. Didn’t you say she was acting weird in Florida during that case where Will showed up? The one where his friend was killed?”

 “Yeah. I mean we all knew she was seeing Will, but she chose to keep it secret.”

 “You and I have no right to say anything about that, Aaron. We kept us a secret.”  
  
“We did. But, I don’t think I could do that again. I know I was fraying at the edges and barely keeping it together. With JJ, I think it was something very different.”

 “We can’t speculate on what’s going on with her. We just have to concentrate on Will and Henry and figure out if Jack and Henry are Sentinel and Guide.”

 Aaron took a deep breath and knew that if Henry was Jack’s Guide, they would do everything in their power to keep those boys together and as stable as possible. Having them go through training together would help immensely to keep their emotional balance. He knew all too well how hard it is to be without the one that is your other half. 

Parking the car, Aaron mused that he and Tony still had not come up with a name for the Agency, and the DOJ was letting them handle that as well as every other aspect of building the foundations.

 The men entered the building and made right for their office. This was going to be their first official start.

 “I think the first things we need are supplies. Maybe we need a good office manager. Someone to help with supplies, files, and all the small day-to-day stuff. Maybe someone who can be in charge of administration staff. Because we are going to need them.”

 “I think I might know someone. Let me make a couple of calls and see if I can get her in here.” Tony just smiled at his Guide’s quirk of his brows. “Don’t worry, you’ll love her.”

 “That just makes me worry even more.”

 Tony didn’t say anything as he got on the phone and started to make those calls. Aaron got on his computer and started to outline the things that they urgently needed to do, like staffing, and getting the office in some kind of working order. He also wanted to draft an interagency letter letting all department heads of their goals and that the new agency would alleviate issues in other agencies when it came to S&G crimes. He needed to word it in such a way that the other agencies wouldn’t feel left out or pressured, but also that he and Tony wouldn’t take no for an answer. Since he and Tony had both cultivated strong relationships across the board, he didn’t think the push back would be as bad as they anticipate, but he would defend what they stood for against everyone if need be.

 “Alright, we will have an interview at 2:30. You are going to love her.” 

 “Hmm, it worries me when you make statements like that, Tony.”

“Aww, Aaron, you should know me by now.”

 “Yeah, that’s what worries me.” Aaron teased as Tony walked around their desks and plopped down in Aaron’s lap.

 “Trust me, Love.” Aaron did, he trusted Tony with his life 

A bell went off alerting them that Spencer and Jimmy had arrived. Tony slid off Aaron’s lap, but not before giving his Guide a kiss. Aaron stayed working on the document he was creating letting Tony take the lead.

After a couple of moments, he heard voices and knew the men had arrived. He saved the file, then put his computer on standby to go greet his friends.

 “Spencer, James. I’m glad the two of you are here.”

 “We are intrigued, Hotch.” Spencer looked around and Aaron waited a moment. “You brought us here to try to woo us, didn’t you?” Spencer smiled as he rocked back on his heels.

 “Yes. I noticed that you haven’t been happy for a while, Spencer. And it started before you and Jimmy found each other.”

 Spencer took a deep breath and laced his fingers with Jimmy’s.

“Yeah. Since the Owen Savage case, to be honest. I’ve just felt that I had been missing something, then after finding James, it changed everything for me, Aaron.”

 “Follow us.” Aaron smiled at the frown on Spencer’s face. “Trust me, Reid.” 

 “I do. That’s why we are here.” 

 The four men walked through the building, then down a flight on the elevator that opened up into the area that was going to be for their resident Medical Examiner.

 “Hey, this looks almost like Dr. Mallard’s Autopsy room.”

 “It’s very much fashioned after NCIS’s Medical Examiner’s room. James, we know you already have your full certification and are just waiting to take your final exams to get your Doctorate. We can push that along, if you’d like. We want you, James, as our own Medical Examiner.”

Tony almost laughed at the look on Jimmy’s face.

 “Tony?”

 “It’s true, Jim-Jim. We think you’d be brilliant. And we both know how you feel about Ducky, but Jimmy, we also think you need to get out there on your own.”

 “And, Spencer, I’d like you as my Lead Profiler. You are more than qualified.”

“Are you serious, Hotch?”

 “Yes. I know you and Derek are going to butt heads. His leadership style is very different, but he’s pegged you into a hole that he is unwilling to let you out of, no matter how many times you have proven yourself. We want you to be able to grow, and I think you can do that here.”

“Do you even have a name yet?”

Aaron looked between the three men and nodded.

 “What do you think about Sentinel & Guide Criminal Investigation Agency. S&G CIA for short.”

 “Hey, I like that.” Tony smiled as he pondered the name.

 “Sounds good to me. But, I think Jimmy and I need to talk.”

 “I want it,” Jimmy blurted out before Spencer could usher him into a private conversation.

 “You sure about this, Jimmy?”

 “Spencer, Hotch is right. You aren’t going to be happy under Morgan. He’s too much like a brother to you and I don’t think anyone here wants to see that relationship ruined. And, Tony is right, as much as I care about Ducky, I think...I think I need to strike out on my own.”

 “You know, we are going to be making a lot of waves. Things are going to get a little rocky for a while as we establish ourselves.” Aaron crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to make sure the men knew exactly what they were walking into.

 “I know. When have I ever shied away from making waves, Hotch?” Spencer smiled that wide boyish smile that could charm the pants off of just about anyone.

 “Alright. Jimmy, look around the Autopsy room and make a list of supplies you are going to need. Spencer, choose an office. I’ll get transfer papers started. Welcome gentlemen to the S&G CIA.”

* * *

 

“Booth, thanks for meeting us here. We wanted you to see what it is we are proposing.”

 “SIC, huh?”

 “Yes. And not just of a Unit, but of this agency as a whole. Some in the FBI have been trying to hamper you going higher, believe me, I understand how that feels. You get a raise in position and salary, plus you can help us shape policy. You have that balance we are looking for. Plus, I think with strong Sentinels leading it will send a very clear message that we are not messing around.” Aaron leaned forward on his desk as he looked directly at Seeley Booth.

 “I’m sold. Though I think Bones isn’t going to like me leaving her with a new partner.”

 “She’s going to like us even less when we talk with Angela and Hodgins. Spencer was very adamant that we try to woo them over to the agency. He thinks Angela’s talents have been exploited too much over there. And I know he and Hodgins have been friends for a long time.”

 “They would be good to have. But I don’t know if he wants to leave the Jeffersonian. You might have a lot of persuading to do.”

 “That’s the beauty of our offer. He won’t have to totally leave the Jeffersonian. He’ll have a lab here, and can work back and forth. But, he’s a good analyst and to legitimize this agency we need the best, and he is one of the best.”

 “Yes he is.”

 “Seeley, come help us. Come help us shape this Agency into a one that the community, the Tribe, can trust. I know some of where your anger issues come from Seeley. You and I, we’ve talked about our pasts and how eerily similar we are. I think being around a mostly S&G staff might help all of us.”

 Seeley leaned back in his chair and looked pensive. Aaron waited him out and knew he was weighing all the pros and cons of transferring to a new, fledgling agency.

 “Alright. I’m in.”

 Aaron stood and smiled, holding his hand out for Seeley to take.

 “Welcome to the team. I think the office next door would be perfect for you.”

 “I’ll do my best to make this place all that it should be, Hotch.” Seeley then left to go see what his office was like.

 Tony walked back in and wrapped his arms around Aaron.

 “We are going to make this place safe for everyone. The other agencies just don’t get how much we need the physical touch of our partners. I don’t want to stifle anyone here.”

 “I don’t either, Tony. But, I think we need a few basic rules, but nothing too drastic. Like no sex bonding within eyesight, things like that.” Aaron chuckled as Tony raised a brow.

 “Oh, so you think sex is going to happen in the office, huh? Think we can’t control ourselves, Mr. Hotchner?” 

 “I know you can control yourself, I’m just not sure about the others.” Aaron smiled as he leaned down and kissed Tony, the gentle throb of their bond let him know his partner’s mood. Aaron pulled back and pressed his forehead to Tony’s. “This is going to work, isn’t it?”

 “Yes, it is.” There was a ringing of a phone, which made Tony pull out of his Guide’s arms. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and saw that it was their next interview. “I will be right back.” Tony left a bewildered Guide standing in the middle of the office wondering what was going on. Aaron, though, had some more things he wanted to work out as he sat down and re-opened the document he had been plugging away at. A few moments later, Tony was walking into the office with an attractive brunette in a smart looking suit and a smile on her face.

 “Aaron Hotchner, I would like you to meet on, Former Lieutenant Guide Avery Wells, now just civilian Guide Avery Wells. Former had supply officer of the Seahawk, then was promoted to work at the Washington DC Navy Yard in the Supply Corps.”

 “Welcome, Guide Wells, to the Sentinel and Guide Criminal Investigation Agency. Why don’t you have a seat and we can talk.”

 “Thank you, Guide Hotchner. Tony told me about meeting you before he got shipped off to the Seahawk. He was very upset about being separated from you for the time he was there.”

 “Yes. Even when he protested and told those in power about our meeting it still took a while to get him back.” Aaron, Avery and Tony all took seats in the little nook that had a couch and two comfortable chairs. “Let me tell you what we will be looking for then you can tell us a little more about yourself. Tony seems to think you’re just the person we need.”

 “I will do my best to answer any questions you have, Sir.”

“Please, no Sirs here. I think I can speak for Tony as well as myself we want to balance the professional and informal around here. We want to build a place that everyone will actually want to come to. There is a very large hole in law enforcement when it comes to dealing with crime related to Sentinels and Guides. We want to fill in that gap, and later on down the line possibly create an educational plan that we can disseminate to all law enforcement. But for now, we need someone to help run the majority of the office. Supplies, wrangling assistants, keeping to budget, that sort of thing. It won’t be a glamorous role, but a necessary one.”

 “You want a full-on office manager with project management skills as well as someone who can handle all inside staff.”

 “Exactly. Tony and I will be in charge of the agents and the crime scene analysis staff. But, I know we are going to need a secretary, a couple of receptionists, security guards, etc.”

 “Sentinel DiNozzo, Guide Hotchner, my job at the Navy Yard consisted of budgets and tracking supply lines for a multiple number of ships and flight crews. I also handled many of the staff inside the main Supply Management offices. I know how to interview potentials, as well as not being afraid to fire those who do not meet the standards that I know the both of you will exact from your staff. I should tell you now that I take no shit from anyone, Sirs.”

 Aaron smiled wide and liked the woman already.

 “You’ll have to go through a quick, cursory Agent training. It won’t be a field agent position, but anyone working for this agency will need to know the ins and outs of the FBI, CIA, NSA and other lettered agencies rules and regulations. We are going to be kind of a liaison to them all.”

 “That is understandable, Sir. And my time in the Navy they gave us some cursory training on each of the agencies and what they do.”  
  
“Good, you’ll spend two weeks with an Agent from each agency and have to pass a proficiency exam. Once all of them are gone through, then you’ll be issued an S&G CIA badge. Would you like a look around?”

 “Yes, Sir. And a full run down of the kinds of cases that you will be handling would also be very beneficial. I want to be able to know who to tell to back off, and who needs to be in the know. If I’m going to work for you, I will protect you and what you do here. The integrity of what you’re starting is as important today as it will be as you move forward.”  
  
“Oh, Tony, I like her. I like her alot. And yes, Avery, you will have the authority to tell those that don’t need to know, to go to hell.” 

 “Hooyah, Sir.” Avery smiled back at Aaron. “My cousin is a SEAL, Sir. And pretty badass. Though he is on a secret mission that even I have no access to, I hope you’ll get to meet him soon.”  
  
“I hope so to. Avery, welcome to the S&G CIA.”

 Avery stood and shook Tony’s and Aaron’s hands. Tony then led Avery out of the office to give her a tour of the facility. Aaron sat down in his chair and smiled. He started to get that feeling that something very special was being built here and with people like Avery on their side, he had no doubt in his mind that they would succeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to let everyone know that there will be a Criminal Minds Reverse Big Bang. Sign-ups for Artists and Authors are still open. We had such a success and a lot of fun last time that we decided to host the reverse bang. I interested here is the link.
> 
> https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/
> 
> The more artists and writers we get, the more potential for awesome new stories.

“No General you cannot have an audience with Directors DiNozzo and Hotchner...Yes, that is my final answer on this…..General, I don’t think that you understand that the Directors are still putting together this agency and need the time to finish recruiting staff and agents…..Well, I’m sorry you see it that way, Sir, but as I am no longer in the Military you can’t have me up on court martial charges for insubordination and I have been informed by the Directors that I can, officially, tell you to go to hell.” 

 Avery hung up the phone and turned back to her desk and went back to what she was doing. Tony and Aaron just looked at each other, stood then both walked to the outer office where they had set her up.

 “Avery, what was that all about?”

 “General McMillan was not only breaking protocol, Sirs, but he decided that he could try to threaten me with court martial. Of course he didn’t realize that I had retired from service and then tried to tell me that he was going to contact one of you personally to have me fired. I just told him that he wouldn’t have a chance in hell. Now, I need you both to look over these requisition forms and supply orders, then if they look in order to you sign the bottom and I will get right on this.

 “Oh, and I penciled in three interviews, one for a file room supervisor, one an office assistant for Dr. Palmer, and the third will be for a receptionist. I think you should have two, but one will do, for now, then if it looks like they work out, I will get on looking for a second one.

 “Also, Dr. Hodgins and Miss Montenegro will be here in about fifteen minutes.”

 Aaron took the files and both men raised a brow and looked at each other. The quick silent conversation almost had them laughing out loud.

 “Well, go on. You want me to keep this place in top shape, and that’s what I am doing. Oh, also here are the candidates for the media and law enforcement liaison. The top three are your best bets.” 

 Tony took those files in his hands.

 “Avery, I know I will get caught up and not say this enough, but you are a godsend.” Aaron smiled as he walked back towards the office he shared with his Sentinel. Tony quickly followed after.

 “Getting this agency up and running seemed a little daunting at first, but hell, I think I’m half in love with her.” Aaron set the paperwork down intending to get to it in a moment. He was busy drafting a proposal for an online system for all of law enforcement to use to input data on all Sentinel and Guide crimes. He had a name in mind for the person to head up the compilation and running of data, and he hoped she was available. After the disastrous ending of the Cyber Crimes Unit, Aaron was told he could mine from them as they were being directed to other units in FBI and NSA. This would come later, but for now, he was just going to get his proposal ready and try to see if he could get separate funding just for this project.

 “We need a logo.” Tony’s random statement had Aaron lifting his eyes up to his Sentinel.

 “I’m sorry?”

 “Well, every Agency has a logo. We need a logo. And a motto, definitely a motto. Something cool and badass.” Bucky lifted his head from the chair he was currently curled up with Cagney curled around him. He let out a sound that had Tony turning to the two spirit animals. “No backtalk. You know you want it too.” Bucky let out a yip then lowered his head down. Tony couldn’t help laughing at the Leopard.

 “We will have to think about that. But for now, I think we need to sign these forms before Avery yells at us.”

 “She’s great, isn’t she.”

 “And a little scary.”

 “I heard that,” Avery yelled as Aaron and Tony looked towards her desk at the same time. “And I’m only scary to people that piss me off.” 

 “Yup, fits right in.”

 Aaron looked over the forms first and frankly did not realize all of the mundane office items that they were going to need to stock. He didn’t see anything frivolous on it, just the standard pens, markers, staples and staplers, paper clips, and all the various items that keep any office running. He signed at the bottom, then handed it to Tony to look over.

 The requisition forms were for official Government items that all the agencies shared. Sanctioned hard drives, thumb drives, data storage units, data encryption keys and more. The keys looked like USB storage devices, but each one has encryption coding for each individual requesting one. They would be used for sensitive files to be stored on and sealed in special locked boxes. Each person was going to be issued a set of encryption keys and when they ran out, they would have to personally requisition more with justifications of why they needed them. It was a level of security that Aaron requested because he knew that the kinds of information they were going to handle, if it got into the wrong hands, damage could be done to the S&G community at large. 

 Aaron and Tony left the choosing of the off-site storage to Avery, and only her and one other person of her choosing would know where the storage site was. If something happened where Avery was out of commission for some reason, then the location would be changed immediately. Aaron had been trying to advocate for something like this for the most sensitive cases that the agencies dealt with. Now, it was going to be a pilot program and if it worked like everyone expected it too, then there was a possibility for it to be implemented elsewhere.

 Aaron was pulled out of his musings by the ringing of his desk phone.

 “Yes, Avery?”

 “Dr. Hodgins and Miss Montenegro are here for you. And after them, the candidate for your secretary. Which isn’t going to be me.”

 Aaron stood and could not help his amusement at the very highly efficient woman. But, he agreed. She was the overall office person, but Tony and Aaron were going to need a separate secretary. 

 Aaron reached out his hand when Hodgins entered the office.

 “Jack, Angela I’m so glad you could come by and speak with us. Tony?” Aaron asked as he pointed to the corner of the room for them to sit. Tony shut the door and turned up the dampeners so that the others wouldn’t be tempted to listen in on their conversation.

 “Aaron. I was surprised that you called and wanted to see us.”

“I’m going to get right to it. We’d like the both of you to join us. This agency. Jack, I know how loyal you are to Dr. Brennan, but honestly you have more skills to bring and we could use those skills. Angela, your work on the systems you have implemented at the Jeffersonian are incredible, but I have a feeling that you want something with more creativity. While, yes, we do need a tech person, what I’d like from you is your art. I know how you are with children and families. You aren’t just a Sentinel, but you have that empathic ability we are going to need. And, working with victims myself, children and traumatized victims often express themselves better when they don’t have to speak. I’ve talked with Martin Schuler from the local S&G center and we both think that a program similar to what they have for trauma victims would work here.”

 Angela looked stunned as she leaned back in the chair.

 “You want me to help with victims and families directly?”

 “Yes. I know how much you care about Temperance as a person. But can you honestly tell me that your talents are being used to their utmost ability? You’d be working closely with our liaison and help them keep families calm and help them cope. Plus, your skills as a sketch artist, and clay modeling, they would be put to good use.”

 Angela reached over and grabbed Jack’s hand and looked to be trying to settle her emotions.

 “I...it’s what I’ve wanted, well part of what I’ve wanted to do when I started to work with Tempe. The computer stuff was never supposed to take over like it has.”

 “We even have space to set you up in your own workshop.”

 “Really?” 

 Aaron smiled as he stood, “Yes, really. Want to see?”

 “Of course.”

 Angela and Aaron walked out of the office and down the stairs to a room that had already been outfitted with cubbies and different sized drawers.

“I see what you two are doing. Trying to woo my Sentinel so she says yes and I have no choice but to follow along,” Jack teased as Angela looked around the space Aaron and Tony had set aside.

 “I could do a window seat over here. Folding tables, a couple of bean bags. Craft and art supplies…” Angela walked around the area and smiled a huge smile that Aaron could see melted Jack right where he stood.

 “Oh, Jack, you are a total goner aren’t you.” 

 “She’s my everything, Aaron.”

 “Yeah, I get that.” Angela’s enthusiasm was infectious as Aaron smiled at her while she calculated what she could do with the space. “Hey, I didn’t get a chance to thank you for the donation you made to the Foundation. You didn’t have to.”

 “I wanted to, Aaron. Haley was my friend also, and it’s the least I could do. I know how important the Foundation is to you. I was glad to do it.”

 “I think we need to show Jack the lab.” Tony knew they had them, but if Jack saw what he was getting as well, they knew that would be the clincher.

 “Oh, yes please let me see the lab.” Aaron and Tony led the other two downstairs and across from the Autopsy room.

 “Whoa…” Jack stood there stunned. While Autopsy took up almost a third of the downstairs, the lab took up another third all by itself. To say that it was rather large, and quite a bit more extensive than the labs Jack had at the Jeffersonian, was an understatement. “All this is for whoever is going to run the labs?’

 “Yes. When this place was being put together several agencies were polled on what was most important in a lab and what results were most important in an investigation. They pooled that knowledge and came up with this. If you look at the door at the south end and to the left, that is ballistics, the door to the right has some of the more sensitive equipment. Here on the north end is a documents room for the analysis of any documents that may be found, with proper storage available. Spencer will probably be the one to use that room the most. The door to the right is the bone room. It’s not as large as the Jeffersonians, but we hope we won’t even need that much room. However, it’s outfitted with all the proper equipment that we’ll need to study bones and hopefully what happened to the victims.”

“I suppose you are looking for someone for that position?”

 Tony and Aaron looked at each other for a few long moments before turning back to Jack.

 “We already have someone lined up, but we can’t say just yet because there are things going on that need to be wrapped up before they can be brought in.”

 Jack frowned as he looked between Aaron and Tony.

 “What is going on?”

 Angela looked up at them with a shocked expression.

 “It's Zack isn’t it?”

 “I can neither confirm nor deny that answer Ange.” Tony rocked back on his heels as he watched the pair.

 “What’s going on, Aaron?” Aaron could feel that Jack wanted to use his Guide voice, but thought better of it.

 “Jack, I promise when we can tell you, we will. Just know that not everything is as it seems.”

 “Sweetie, I think this is maybe one we need to be patient on.” Angela took her Guide’s hand and didn’t flinch when Jack’s Tarantula showed up on his shoulder. 

 “But, you’ll tell me everything when you can, Aaron?”

 “Yes, Jack. I will tell you everything.”

Jack took another look around the lab, Sentinel and Guide turned to Aaron and Tony and said at the same time.

 “Alright, we’re in.”

* * *

 

A month into building up the team, the office staff and other incidental staff in the office had gone smoother than either Tony or Aaron expected it to go. Most of that was due to Avery and her ruthless efficiency. The Directors gave her the title of Head of Office Administration and Staff. 

The secretary they hired was exactly what the two of them needed. Theresa Parks was a Guide, but she was no-nonsense and kept their schedules with the same efficiency that they had learned to love from Avery. 

 Ashley Seaver had been stolen from Andi Swann to become their JJ. She was a better agent than she had been when Jordan had left them to go back to the anti-terrorism task force. Ashley had proven herself within her first week there when the new Agency decided to have a press conference. She was everything they hoped she would be. Bright, personable and kept the press at bay while answering questions. JJ took some time out, as a favor to Aaron, to help train Ashley on what she needed to do as far as the law enforcement side of things. 

 Aaron was rather disappointed in JJ that she didn’t once ask about Will, but she did ask about Henry. Aaron knew she loved her son, but told Aaron that she was going to be out of town for a while and couldn’t talk about it. Aaron left it alone for now, he knew Will and her would work it out, he just hoped Spencer didn’t get caught in the middle of it all. He loved his Godson as if Henry were his own. Aaron took a sip of the coffee in his hand and stopped thinking about that mess. He would be there for his friends, but he wouldn’t interfere as long as neither Jack nor Henry were being hurt.

 Angela got her space worked out and both Tony and Aaron couldn’t be more pleased. Jimmy and Jack were getting along quite well, and with Spencer in the mix, there were days they worried when one of them came up from the labs yelling ‘King of the Labs.’

 File room, and file clerks had been hired, all mundane, as were some of the other administration staff. They all had to go through the training that the S&G center had for mundanes that lived and worked with Sentinels and Guides. So far, the mix of people was working out well. They just needed a couple more key ingredients and they would be ready to go. An IT analyst and specialist, as well as an in-house psychologist that would work with Angela helping children and families of victims. To that end, Aaron and Tony were having a staff meeting to come up with candidates for those positions.

 “I think you should ask for Lance Sweets. He’s good, Aaron. Very good. He helped Bones and I with some of our issues. He’s a Sentinel with a small bit of empathy. He’s a trained profiler as well.”

 “He looks twelve.”

Booth chuckled as he laid Sweets’ folder on the table they were using in the conference room.

“Don’t let his looks fool you, Tony. I let that happen one too many times. I’m telling you, he’d be perfect for this position.”

 “Alright, let’s get him in here.” 

Fortunately it did not take long to convince Dr. Lance Sweets to join them. Tony had already gotten many phone calls about how they are poaching from the other agencies and no one liked it. Tony told them, in the nicest way possible, to go fuck themselves, which amused Avery greatly.

Lance would have an office next to Angela’s as they would be working closely together.

 Aaron was leaning against the wall outside his office, standing on the balcony and looking out at the bustle of activity in the bullpen, and other offices. Booth was in the office to the left of them, and Spencer was next to Booth. It not only made sense logistically, but it showed everyone there the chain of command, and that everyone was available at any time. 

 Tony came up and wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist.

 “I love it when a plan comes together.” Tony popped a sucker in his mouth for the full effect.

 Aaron chuckled and shook his head.

 “The A-Team, Tony?”

 “Hey, if the quote fits.” Tony watched as Cagney and Bucky roamed around the desks, gauging how everyone was feeling. They often interacted with the other Spirit animals, especially Booth’s lioness and Spencer’s Owl. 

 “You know we are forming a Tribe.”

 “Yeah, I felt it too. Maybe our motto needs to have that in it.” 

 Aaron let go of his senses and took in what everyone was feeling. They all wanted this to work, even the mundanes. Each of the people they hired that weren’t Sentinel or Guide had someone in their family that was and knew the community well. The additional training only helped them to further understand.

 “I’m worried about Will. He’s floundering a bit.”

 “I think I know who it is that is his Sentinel. I wanted to wait till we were settled before I call King.”

 “King?”

 “Dwayne ‘King’ Cassius Pride. Head of the New Orleans office of NCIS. He works with a man named Christopher Lasalle, and everything that Will has talked about sounds just like Lasalle.”

 “Okay, but why do you need to talk to this King?” Aaron turned so that he was facing Tony.

 “Because Lasalle is very loyal to King. If what I suspect is true, Pride is going to have to get Chris to come to DC.”

 “You don’t think he will otherwise?”

 “You heard Will. They were torn apart by their parents. I can imagine that there is a lot of hurt and anger on each of their parts. We just need to get them in the same room, and maybe get them to talk. I don’t think Will falling into JJ’s arms helped anything in that regard. Throw in Henry, but I think Chris will see Will and know that he needs the grounding.”

 “Alright, you do what you need to. Tell Lasalle we have the room, and he can stay with us till they figure themselves out.”

 Tony gave Aaron a chaste kiss then went to his desk to make one of the most important phone calls he would make that day.

 “ _Pride.”_

 “Dwayne Pride, it’s DiNozzo.”

  _“DiNozzo. How are you doing? Heard some rumors ‘bout you.”_

 “Oh yeah?” Tony sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. “What did you hear?”

  _“That you went and got yerself a Guide, quit NCIS and are now a co-director of a brand spankin’ new Agency. I told Lasalle that it couldn’t be true, our DiNozzo would never leave Gibbs side.”_

 “Sorry to disappoint you, King, but it’s all true.”

  _“I also heard about what happened with your Guide. Seems Loretta knows Agent Hotchner from his SWAT days.”_

 “Really. I’ll have to ask his about that. But, that isn’t why I’m calling, King.”

  _“Oh? What is it I can do you for?”_

 “Do you Southerners know just how perverted that sounds?”

 The rich laugh Tony got out of the laid back Unit Chief had him smiling.

 “ _Maybe that’s why we say it.”_

 “Okay, enough flirting. I’m calling about Chris.”

 Tony heard the small intake of breath and some moving around. He pictured that King was probably moving to the back of the office where there would be some privacy.

 “ _What’s this about, DiNozzo?”_

 “Do you know anything about his Guide?”

  _“A little. I know both their Daddies were downright set against those boys bein’ together. William Sr. may have been a good man, and there was little that could make him mad. But...he was not happy when it was found out those boys were Sentinel and Guide.”_

 “I know Will’s father passed away in Katrina, why didn’t they just get together then?”

 “ _One thing ‘bout us ‘good ol’ boys’ is our stubborn natures. Chris and Will keep tryin’ to live up to their Daddies expectations. But I think this phone call is ‘cause of Will.”_

 “It is. JJ left him, King. Practically kicked him out the door. He’s holding on, but, King, he needs his Sentinel.”

 There was silence on the line for several minutes and Tony knew King was taking this situation seriously. He also knew the issues he had with his own Guide and the fact that she no longer wanted to be mated to him. Tony ached for him, but also admired his strength. He knew that he and Aaron couldn’t be separated from each other again, he didn’t know how King was coping.

 “ _Give me a few days. I don’t want him to make the mistakes I’ve made.”_

 “I know this isn’t easy for you, King. But, thank you.”

 “ _Don’t thank me yet. I haven’t done anything. Thank me when we get these boys sorted out right and proper.”_

 Tony nodded, though he knew King couldn’t see him. They said a few more words to each other, then hung up. Tony really hoped King could get through to Chris, but he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Will had cooked them dinner. When Aaron and Tony got home, there was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen and both men wandered in to see what was going on.

 “Will, you didn’t have to cook, but dammit that smells amazing.”

 “You guys have don’ so much for me and my boy, that a pot of Gumbo isn’t gonna be able to repay you. But, thought you might like to have dinner cooked by someone else for a change.”

 Jack had run into the kitchen to show Uncle Will that he had washed his hands.

 “Daddy, Papa.” He launched his little body at Aaron, who picked him up.

 “Hey, buddy. How was training today?”

 “It was fun. Teacher showed us how to medi, med-a-tate,” Jack said as he drew out the syllables. 

 “Did you like the meditation?”

 “Yeah. But, Daddy?”

 “Yes, kiddo?”

 “Why don’t I have a spirit animal like you, and Papa and Uncle Will?”

 “Well, Jack, not everyone sees their spirit animal at the same age. You just started learning your meditation, it may take some time.”

 Jack frowned a moment like he was trying to process what his father had told him. 

 “Okay, Daddy, I’ll be patient.” Aaron didn’t even try to hide the laugh as he let Jack down.

 “That’s good, Buddy. Why don’t you go watch something till dinner, okay?”

 “Okay.” Jack ran off to the living room where he settled in to watch one of the pre-recorded approved shows that both Tony and Aaron had already vetted for him. A few minutes later, little Henry came out from the hall and settled in Jack’s lap. 

 “Those two are going to be inseparable.”

 “I think they already are. We just need to support them and love them. Let everything else happen naturally. I don’t want to interfere at this point.”

 Tony pulled Aaron into the little hallway between the kitchen and living room. He crowded his Guide back against the wall and kissed and touched as much skin as he could.

 “We haven’t had nearly enough us time.”

 “I know. We could take a weekend away. See if Jess will watch the boys, just you and me, maybe at a little bed and breakfast where I won’t let you leave the bed for _hours_ at a time.” Tony licked a stripe up Aaron’s neck and let out a little moan at the taste and texture. “I could take you apart right now, Aaron Hotchner.”

 Aaron laughed that deep, rich laugh that always set Tony’s senses on fire. He let his Guide’s emotions wrap around him, let the empathy soothe and calm him. Just as things were about to heat up between them, the doorbell rang.

“Well, this is going to have to be put on hold.”

 “Come on, we’ll go see who it is.”

Tony was walking towards the door when Will came out of the kitchen. A frown on his face, and Aaron felt his emotions heighten. 

“Chris Lasalle, it’s good to see you buddy.”

 “Good to see  you too, DiNozzo.”

 “Aaron, did you know about this?” Will hissed under his breath.

 “I only knew that Tony made a phone call. I don’t think either of us knew he was going to show-up quite like this.” Aaron saw and felt the struggle going on in Will. “You know, Will, I understand it isn’t my place, but maybe you should take this opportunity to figure out what, or rather, who it is you really want. I get that you love JJ, believe me I understand that feeling all too well, but Tony? Tony is truly my everything. I made a lot of mistakes, but lucky for me, Tony is a stubborn bastard and didn’t let me get away.” Aaron patted Will on the shoulder as he walked up to meet this Chris Lasalle.

 A few minutes of small talk, then Aaron was steering Tony towards the bedroom.

“Why don’t we take the boys out. Dinner, maybe a movie or the arcade and leave Chris and Will to talk. I don’t think they will with us here.” Aaron started to change into jeans and a t-shirt while he talked to Tony.

 “You’re right. They haven’t said a word to each other, but I think with us gone, it might go a little different.”

 Aaron was dressed and getting the boys changed. It wasn’t long before Tony had Henry in his arms, and Aaron had Jack with him. A bag with a change of clothes for the boys was slung over Aaron’s shoulder.

 “Will. Chris. Tony and I are going to take the boys out for the evening. Give you guys some privacy. We’ll be back late.” 

 “Aaron…”  
  
“Will, second chances don’t come around everyday.” Aaron smiled as Will nodded his understanding, then the four of them were out the door. Aaron really hoped the two men could work out their differences, or at least open up to each other and taking what he knew would be life-changing for the both of them. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets an unexpected surprise. Spencer's cousin needs a job and Seeley finds his Guide. The new agency gets its first case, and Chris and Will strive to work things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta'd. Please no unsolicited beta.

The call came in the early hours of the morning. Nothing that Tony wasn’t used to, but they had not accepted any cases as of yet, but they were getting close. Things were tentative with Chris and Will, it only being a week since Chris had shown up. Tony knew there was going to be a lot of healing to do on each of their parts.

“DiNozzo,” Tony was still groggy after the long night they had. The boys had not wanted to settle down after Jack had been able to meet his Spirit Animal. It was a baby fox, and the boys got so excited to play with the little thing that it had taken all of their strength to stay calm and get the boys to go to bed.

“ _ Yes, Director Sentinel DiNozzo, this is Guide Shelby Markham from the DC S&G center. There is a situation we have that we were told to call you and Director Guide Hotchner about. I don’t want to go into over the phone, but I think you need to get down here as soon as you can _ .” 

Tony sat up in bed and rolled his head along his shoulders trying to work out the kinks. He noticed that Aaron was on his own phone call. When his Guide finally hung up and sat up himself, he shook his head a moment trying to wake up.

“What have you got, Tone?”

“DC S&G center. They didn’t want to say much over the phone, want me to come into the Center as soon as I can. You?”

Aaron looked at Tony, not knowing how to tell his Sentinel what he needed to tell him.

“Aaron, just tell me. Whatever it is.”

“Local police found the body of a young woman in Windmill Hill Park. She was posed, and ID was left at the scene, but nothing else. Tony,” Aaron took his hands and loosened the tight control he had on his empathy to help keep his Sentinel calm. “Tony, it was Jeanne.”

Tony frowned at Aaron, trying to comprehend the words he was saying. The relationship may have been built on lies, but Tony had felt real feelings for her. Nothing close to what he had with Aaron, but they had been there. 

“I need to see her.” Tony stood and mechanically started to get dressed. He didn’t even care what he grabbed, which was a clue to Aaron, besides the emotional mess he felt from his partner, that Tony wasn’t okay. Aaron stood and stopped Tony in his tracks.

“And we will, but first, you need calm your emotions, Tone.” Tony knew that, but he couldn’t help the growl and the bit of anger that rose up inside him. He wanted to just tear out of there and go to the crime scene, but he knew the locals wouldn’t let him near if he went in full Sentinel. Aaron pulled him in and lifted his shirt, sliding hands across his stomach then settling on his back, Tony felt a settling of his senses. He pressed his forehead with Aaron’s and took a deep shuddering breath. 

“We may not have parted on the best of terms, but I swear Aaron I never wanted this.”

“No one ever wants this Tony.” The two men stood there together, Aaron softly whispering Tony’s favorite movie quotes in his ear, rubbing his hands up and down the Sentinels back. Their breathing slowed and synched, and the rushing of blood in Tony’s veins calmed down and he was able to take a deep, cleansing breath.

“I’m okay, Aaron. We’ll go to the crime scene, then to the Center to see what is going on.”

Aaron took Tony’s face in his hands and kissed him, a soft, deep kiss that settled Tony even more.

“I’m right here Tone. Just like you were right there after Haley.”

The deep breath Tony took helped to quell the last of the anger that had flared up inside him. 

“I’ll call Jess. I know Chris has already said he would be here. I’m sure he would be alright to watch the boys till Jess gets here.”

“Yeah, alright.”

Chris was already up and had coffee and some egg sandwiches ready for Aaron and Tony.

“Will got called in. I figured you guys were not gonna be far behind.”

“You didn’t have to, Chris.”

“Yer lettin’ me stay here, work things out with my Guide. Least I could do, Tony.”

Aaron and Tony grabbed a sandwich each, as Chris reassured them the boys would be fine till Jessica showed-up. They were out the door quickly and on their way to the crime scene.

Tony was quiet as he sipped his coffee and ate the sandwich almost robotically. Aaron could feel that he was trying to keep himself in check. Aaron wanted to reach out physically, but he kept the mental and emotional connection open, helping to keep Tony calm.

When they finally arrived, Tony took a deep breath and let it all go. Jeanne was in his past, a relationship that would have, ultimately, never worked. Tony nodded that he was okay, then left the vehicle, with his Guide following behind.

“Directors Hotchner and DiNozzo. We were called out to the scene.” Aaron took over as he walked up to the detective that was standing off to the side making notes.

“Yes, I had one of my people call you.”

“Jeanne wasn’t a Guide or a Sentinel, so why were we called?”

“Because of this.” The detective started to hand Tony an evidence bag. Tony had him wait as he pulled out a pair of gloves and slipped them on, then took the bag that had what looked like a hastily written note in it.

_ The Mother’s of Satan’s Spawn will be eradicated. The disease that are these so-called human’s needs to end. _

“What the hell?”

“The call from the Center this morning. I think we need to go there, Aaron. I have a very bad feeling about this. But, can I see the body, Detective?”

The Detective smiled sadly and led Tony over to the gurney where the body had already been put into a bodybag. The Detective zipped it open and gave Tony a few minutes. Nodding his head, he confirmed the identity as Jeanne Benoit.

“Thank you, Director.”

“Detective, can you please have her transported to the S&G CIA Morgue? Dr. James Palmer will meet you. We are going to take over this case.” Tony brokered no argument as he walked away, Aaron knew he was more shaken than he wanted to let on.

The drive to the DC S&G Center was quiet. Aaron would give his Sentinel time to come to terms with what was going on. When they arrived, Aaron knew Tony was going to take over and he knew he needed to let him. 

“Good morning. I received a call this morning from the Director of this center? I’m Director Sentinel Anthony DiNozzo.”

“I will just tell Director Markham you’re here.” The young Guide smiled as she called to let her boss know that he was there. Aaron and Tony only had to wait a few moments when they were greeted by a tall brunet with a smile. 

  
“Welcome, Sentinel DiNozzo, Guide Hotchner. We have a delicate situation that we need to discuss with you. Please, follow me and I will explain what is going on.”

Tony wanted to argue, but the comforting hand on his back had him taking a deep breath. He could demand answers, but he didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot with the Center. Aaron and him followed the Center’s Guide Director till they stopped outside of a window with several toddlers were playing inside.

“Sir?” Tony looked towards Markham confused.

“This is the wing that we house the orphan’s of Sentinels and Guides. Some have come online, some are still dormant but have an expression of the Sentinel or Guide gene, and some are mundane and will be placed in other facilities specifically for mundane children. Five children in the last six months have come to us in very mysterious circumstances. I’ve been working to try to see if they have any families willing to take them in.”

“Do you want us to look into this?” Aaron had a very bad feeling about what may have happened to the parents of said children.

“Yes, but there is a more pressing matter. The young blond boy in the back right corner, he is why I called you Sentinel DiNozzo.” The boy looked up at that exact moment and Aaron’s and Tony’s breath were both knocked out of them. The boy was the spitting image of Tony.

“I don’t understand,” Tony was trying to get himself under control as eyes looked at him, sparkling with green very like his own.

“When we get children, either through orphan or abandonment, we do a DNA search. We found the mother because she was in the system during an investigation into an accusation of murder, a Jeanne Benoit. We further searched for the father and were frankly shocked when the name came up. There is a 99.9% match to you, Sentinel DiNozzo.”

Tony felt all heat and color drain out of his face as he stumbled back against the wall opposite from the viewing window. He stared at a spot on the floor as he tried to get his senses under control. He was spiralling and he knew it. He looked up sharply as hands laced with his and a gentle murmuring was in his ear. 

“....come on Tone. Stay with me.” Something finally broke through, and he looked up at Aaron, holding on tight he slowly came out of the spiral. 

“I..I’m okay. I just…” Tony turned to Markham, then his eyes landed back on the boy. “How old is he?”

“He’s just a little over two years old.”

Tony shook his head and let out a quiet chuckle. 

“Just before we met. I can’t believe she kept this from me.”

“Tony, I’m here, and we will do the right thing. This is your son, and we will give him the same love and devotion that we give Jack.”

“Aaron…”

“No, don’t. I know what you are going to say, but Tony you know that neither of us could abandon that little boy. He’s yours, which means he is mine too. You love Jack like your own, I could do no less.”

“I love you.” Tony pulled away from the wall and kissed Aaron, taking a moment to settle himself. “I’d like to meet him.”

“Of course. We have a private room that we can set you up in. It’s just down this hall.”

* * *

 

Will was sipping coffee in the kitchen when Aaron, Tony and two and half year old Tristan Jordan DiNozzo, or TJ for short walked into the house. 

“I’m going to put TJ in Jack’s room in the other bed, then I’ll be right out.” Tony kissed the side of Aaron’s mouth and took the sleeping boy into the other room. Aaron saw Will and went to the kitchen to see how he was doing.

“Where’s Chris?”

“Went to get some dinna’ for us,” Will said as he leaned against the counter.

“Are you all right?” 

“We talked. For hours. It was good, and we started to work out a lot of our issues. I know a lot of our problems were our Daddies. Not only is Chris a male, but he’s an Alabama boy right down to his core. Daddy didn’t think someone from ‘Bama was good ‘nuff for his son. Daddy tried, he did but he just didn’t understand about Sentinels and Guides. An’ here I was, born a Guide. Came from Momma’s side.” Will leaned back and sipped at the drink in his hand.

“Parents are often the most destructive influences. Your Father at least loved you, Will. He might not have understood, but he didn’t abandon you.”

“No, you’re right Hotch. In every ‘otha way he was a good man and a good Father. I just wonder what woulda happened if neither of us listened and did what we knew was right.”

Aaron leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. He thought about Jack and Henry. Where would his son be if his Guide had not been the younger boy. He knew Jack would be very different.

“You wouldn’t have Henry.”

Will’s face softened at the mention of his son. 

“That’s true. I jus’ wish I had known that JJ wasn’t as all in. That case in Florida, that should have tipped me off, but I loved her and I thought we would work.”

“I know. And I know it isn’t easy to be caught in between like you are. Tony and I are here, if you need anything, Will.”

“Thanks, Hotch.” The sound of the front door opening had Aaron turning towards the kitchen entrance. Chris walked in with a bag from one of his favorite barbecue restaurants.

“Do you know how hard it is to find good barbeque here in Virginia?”

Aaron laughed as he reached out to help. 

“Don’t tell me that you have a prejudice against our barbeque now.” Aaron’s slight Virginia drawl slipped out and both men did a double take. Tony walked in about then and wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist.

“He’s a Southern boy at heart guys. Surprised?”

“Oh, yeah. That is some great ammunition.” Chris grinned as he set the food out on the table. The four men had a good dinner, talking and teasing. Aaron got to know Chris a little more, and the more relaxed he got, the more his accent slipped out. Tony’s eyes shone with lust, and Aaron wasn’t immune to the feelings he was feeling from Tony at even the slightest drawl. Aaron raised a brow, pushed back his plate and made like he was going towards the bedroom. 

“Chris, know that you can stay as long as you need. I think I’m going to bed. You guys have a good night.” Tony felt what it was that Aaron really wanted through the bond. He also made his goodnights and followed Aaron. They stopped to check on the children. Jack and Henry were curled up together on one bed, little TJ was on the other.

“How do I do this, Aaron?” Tony asked as he leaned back into his Guide’s arms.

“Just be there for him, Tone. You are already amazing with Jack. We will do it together, you aren’t alone in this Tony.” 

“I know. Thank you. Now, let’s go to bed.” Tony was intensely skin hungry. He needed grounding, and his favorite way to do it was touch. He wanted to take his time and take his Guide apart little by little. Just thinking about it was making Tony hard as he gently pushed Aaron along to the bedroom. He didn’t care that they had work the next day, he wanted to indulge.

* * *

 

Morning had been chaos. Getting Jack and Henry up and dressed was one thing, but little TJ wasn’t used to everyone yet and Tony had to spend some extra time with the boy getting him settled. After finally getting him dressed and to the babysitter, Tony was already tired.

“It will get better, Tony. I promise.”

“I know. I know it will take time. I just...I want this to work.”

“It will, but you have to have patience.”

A knock on the office door made Aaron look up to see who it was. 

“Reid, come in.”

“Hey, Hotch, Tony. I wanted to give you a lead on someone who could be good for the analyst position. His name is Quinn and up until a few months ago he was working as the Quartermaster for MI6. He quit and he is looking for something new. I think he might be good for us. Here, his information.”

Spencer held out a packet that Aaron took. It was Quinn’s dossier, redacted of course. He read through it, then handed the pacet to Tony who raised a brow as he read through Quinn’s file.

“And how do you know this person?” Aaron asked as his eyes trailed over the folder again.

“He’s actually my second cousin. My Mom is cousins with their father. Before Dad left and Mom got worse they used to visit often. I was always closer to Quinn and Sherlock. Mycroft, well he’s different alright. We try to stay in touch as much as possible.”

“He seems a bit...overqualified, Spencer.” Aaron frowned as he tried to gauge Tony’s feelings on the subject.

“I know. But, just talk to him, Hotch. I think he really needs a fresh start somewhere.”

“He’s here, isn’t he.” Tony grinned when Spencer blushed. 

“I figured it wouldn’t hurt.” Spencer smirked as he rocked back on his heels. 

“Alright, show him in.” Aaron didn’t even try to hide his amusement at the younger man. When the man calling himself Q entered the office, Aaron turned to look over at Tony who was already trying to pour on the charm. He could admit, the man was beautiful. Bucky and Cagney raised their heads to see what was so interesting. Cagney stood and went to inspect the newcomer. Q had a chameleon sitting on his shoulders and Aaron tried not to read too much into that. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Holmes. Please come in and have a seat.”

“Thank you, but I prefer to be called Q.” The proper British lilt had Aaron smiling and Tony grinning wide. The young man sat down and his spirit animal disappeared. 

“I have to ask, are you at all related to Sherlock Holmes?”

Q sighed and raised a brow.

“Unfortunately, he’s my brother. How do you know him, Director Hotchner?”

“When I was still with the FBI a few years ago we had an agent exchange with Scotland Yard. I worked with a couple of DI’s. One was Lestrade. Sherlock, well, he “invited” himself into the investigation.” Aaron’s amusement carried over the bond and Tony just looked at him with knitted brows. 

“Yes, my brother has a tendency to do that. But, I can assure you, Director Hotchner, that I am most definitely not my brother.” 

“Q, I’ve read through your file and I have to say that you are a bit over qualified for what we need. We are looking for someone as an analyst. I’d hate to have you come work for us when your skills could be used elsewhere to greater benefit.” Aaron leaned forward a bit and tried to get a surface read off of the young man, but his shields were good. Better even than Tony’s.

“Oh, I don’t doubt, Director, that my other skills will come in handy. I can also increase your firewalls and computer protections so that no one, and I mean no one will be able to break in.”

“I have to ask, why did you leave SIS?”

Q pressed his lips together and locked down on his shields even tighter. Aaron and Tony both looked at each other and thought the same thing, the man had been rejected.

“It’s personal. I’d rather not talk about that. If you need to speak with my superiors from SIS and they would be more than happy to give you their recommendation.”

“No. Why don’t we get you set-up and we’ll try this.” 

“Thank you, Director.”

“Please, call me Aaron or Hotch, this is Tony. Avery will show you where you can set-up. Welcome to the team, Q.”

Q stood and shook both their hands before he was led away from them by Avery.

“Do you still want to offer Will and Chris positions?” Tony stood at the railing looking over the office that was quickly filling up. Aaron stood next to him, arm around his waist and with Bucky on one side, Cagney on the other. Something was starting, they both felt the importance of what they were doing. Personal lives aside, they knew this was going to work.

“I do. I think a fresh start for them as a pair might be good.”

Tony leaned into Aaron as they watched Avery and Q going over the large station they had set-up for their analyst. Q was animated as he scrutinized the set-up. Avery had crossed her arms. 

“I wonder what that is all about.”

“Oh, I’m certain Avery will tell us all about it and what we did wrong.” Tony chuckled as their assistant threw up her arms and stalked off. 

“Of that I have no doubt.” Aaron didn’t even tamp down on his amusement. Interesting times were very much ahead. Especially when Booth came in, stalked across the office, picked Q up by his waist and plunked him down on the empty desk next to his workstation and kissed the hell out the startled young man.

“Oh, didn’t see that coming.” Tony chuckled as the whole office watched Q wrap around the Sentinel, then picked up and Booth walked out of sight with the Guide in his arms. 

“I think our new analyst is going to be occupied for a few hours.” Aaron let everyone have the happy for now. Once cases came in and they were a fully fledged active department, he had a feeling there would little time for celebrations. Giving Tony a kiss he stepped away to Avery’s desk.

“Make sure they get the required food and liquids. And call down to Angela and have her go to Seeley’s apartment to get him a few changes of clothes. I’ll speak with Reid to do the same for Q.”

“Glad I finished the protocols you wanted me to add to the divisions Intranet. I’ll resend it out to everyone, just so we can stop any incidents before they happen.” 

Aaron felt a little wave a sadness coming from the every efficient woman.

“Avery,” Aaron smiled as he got her attention.

“Yes, Boss?”

“You’ll find yours.”

Avery smiled at him as she turned and looked out into the office.

“I hope so, Boss. But, for now I’m pretty happy with my life.” Avery’s smile was genuine and Aaron could see she was telling the truth. In just a short time she had become important to him and Tony. He would do what he could to find someone that was her other half. 

“Good.” Aaron walked away and knew things were only beginning. 


	11. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small glimpses into the lives and bondings of the people around Tony and Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay. But, here is the next chapter. It is unbeta'd so there may be mistakes. I wanted to get it out to you guys. Thank you for being patient.

_ Chris and Will _

 

“Hotch said we have this place all to ourselves the next few days. What do you think we should do about it?” Chris reached out and took Will’s hand, holding it wondering where they were at.

“I can think of a few things, cher.” Will pulled Chris too him, kissing him. “I don’t want to wait any longer. Don’ you think we wasted too much time?”

“Yes. But, before we do this, what do you want, Will? We have ta’ know where we go from here. Take Hotch up on his offer, or go back to N’Orleans and work with King. You know I will go wherever you want.”

Will thought about it. Really thought about it and there was a single most compelling reason to stay, and that was Henry. Jack and Henry belonged together and Will knew there was no way he could separate his son from his Sentinel. 

“I can’t take Hen away from Jack, Chris. Those boys already have a pre-bond. I can’t do what our daddies did to us. I can’t let him go through that pain.” 

Chris gently kissed Will as he wrapped his arms around his Guide. He had been waiting too long, had too many failed relationships, and too much heartache to let Will go again. 

“Your right. So, we stay.

Will swallowed hard as he dived back in and took another kiss from Chris. That simmering other inside him that made him a Guide reached out towards Chris. He knew this was the moment he had wanted so long ago. 

Chris reached under Will’s shirt, fingers brushed across the soft, firm flesh underneath and it ignited something deep inside him. Lifting the shirt off of Will, he let his hands rove over the exposed flesh, all for him. Will slid his hands inside Chris’s shirt, then pulled it off, touching tasting, want and need all mixed together in a heady rush of emotions with the beginnings of the bond pulling at them. 

“Take me to bed, Sentinel.”

Chris had to swallow back the emotions that welled up inside of him as he looked into dark, lust blown eyes. 

“Yes, Guide,” Chris’ breathless reply as he gently pushed Will towards the guest bedroom they were staying in. There is was a rush to shed the rest of their clothes and a deep growl gently rose up inside Chris. The need to touch, taste, feel, smell overcame everything else as he pushed Will down on the bed. There was no elegance to the imprint. It was rough and primal as years of need spilled out. He took as much as Will gave. 

Looking down at his Guide, Chris hovered just over him, emotions too big for him poured out through the bond as he guided his cock inside his mate. Legs were over his shoulders as he bent Will almost in half to get at that beautiful, kissable mouth. The bond grew as Chris gently and slowly made love for the first time to the man that had plagued his dreams for so many years. An ache like no other settled in his heart. Love and passion, trust and devotion all mixed together in a rush as he moved inside Will, making the man fall apart under him. The noises Will made spurred him on, as did hands that were everywhere, trying to touch him as best Will could. Their bodies heated up, the bond grew deep inside and Chris could  _ feel  _ Will down to his very soul. The connection between them strong and when they crested together, the bond solidified, connecting them together for the rest of their lives.

Chris let his head connect with Will’s, his breathing labored as stayed inside Will not wanting to break the connection just yet.

“I love you, William LaMontagne Jr. For now, and for always you are a part of me.”

The smile that slowly formed on Will’s face took Chris’ breath away.

“An’ I love you, Christopher LaSalle. Always have, and I always will.”

The kiss was achingly tender and sweet as the two men entwined themselves together. They would clean-up later, this moment was more important. Loving, emotional, and everything they had hoped it would be.

They would take the whole weekend to nest together, make love, and solidify plans for their future. Possibly a house near Aaron and Tony, neither Will nor Chris wanted to take Henry far from Jack. All of that could be decided later, for now, all Chris wanted to do was cherish his Guide, till they needed to get back to the reality of the outside world.

* * *

_ Seeley and Q _

 

Seeley Booth was a man who held himself together most of the time. He had worked through a lot of his issues with first Gordon Gordon, then with Sweets. For a time, he almost thought Sweets was his, their friendship and instant connection had him wondering. But, he found out Sweets was a Sentinel, and not for him. He never voiced what he had felt, it was a fleeting moment, but Seeley sometimes wondered.

Then he thought Brennan might have been his, but she was neither Sentinel nor Guide. He had for a time imagined himself in love with her. She was smart, funny, guarded, practical, damaged. Everything that Seeley often fell for. Just like Cam before. But none of those relationships worked out. Seeley was beginning to wonder if there was anyone out there for him.

That morning Parker had a fever and body aches. At first Seeley thought it might be the flu, but when a baby egret was laying on Parker’s hip, Seeley knew he was emerging. He hadn’t wanted that for his son, but with him being a Sentinel, there was good chance that Parker would be as well. He hoped that Parker would have it easier than he had it.

All of these thoughts were flitting through his mind as he parked at the new agency that Tony and Aaron had asked him to be a part of. The S&G CIA might be a fledgling agency, but it was sorely needed and he, like everyone else that was now working there wanted this all to work out. So, when he walked in the doors that day he did not expect to get his by the strong scent of a new Guide.  _ His  _ Guide. Somehow that thing that made him Sentinel recognized that other thing that made his Guide. He walked in with purpose, find his mate.

The man was sitting there, long, lanky, slightly geeky and gorgeous. His hair was a mess, but that only endeared him to Seeley. He was sitting on a desk going over some papers, but Seeley didn’t care. He marched right up to the man, whose head whipped around and his eyes turned almost owlish behind the spectacles he was wearing. Seeley didn’t stop till he was right in front of the man, then kissed him for all he was worth. The man floundered a moment, then slowly at first he melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Seeley’s neck, then his legs around Seeley’s waist. Slipping his hands under the man’s ass, Seeley lifted and held him with his preternatural strength. There was only one single destination he had in mind, and that was a bonding room.

Fumbling the door open, he had not stopped kissing the man he was holding till he was in the room, door shut and locked behind him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even get your name.

“My Christian name is Quinten Rathbone Holmes. But, I prefer to be called Q.”

“Q. There’s a story there for another time. I’m Seeley Booth. Now, no more talking.” Seeley backed Q up to the bed and fell with him. He buried his nose against Q’s neck and took a deep breath. He let the natural scent of Q invade his senses. He couldn’t get enough, that scent drove him crazy. He wanted more. Seeley shoved the jumper Q was wearing off of him so that he could get at that soft creamy flesh underneath those clothes. It was fast and inelegant as he quickly shoved out of his own clothes, then pulled the corduroy's off of Q. Standing up, he looked down at the man spread out on the bed and groaned. 

Q moved back on the bed as Seeley kneed up and followed him, scenting that tantalizing skin on display just for him. Q moaned as he stretched out like a cat. Seeley was almost afraid to touch, afraid that this beautiful man was his. The other half of himself, the person to fill in that dark space inside of him. Finally, he let himself believe, let himself get another taste of the tempting lips as he slid his tongue along the seam those lips had formed. Q gasped making his mouth fall open, which gave Seeley access to slip his tongue inside, tasting the tea Q had been sipping at earlier. He liked that taste as it mingled with his own.

Legs wrapped around his waist, giving him permission to deepen the kiss, and touch the body that almost begged for his touch. The sighs and moans spurred him on as he continued to imprint his senses on his Guide.

“Mine,” Seeley whispered against the lips he was kissing, then gave into the need to feel Q all at once. Pressing his body down, the electric feel of the skin to skin contact had Seeley feeling on edge. 

“And you’re mine,” Q said back in an almost breathless answer to Seeley. 

Seeley took his time to prepare Q. He took his time to kiss every part of the Guide’s body, to nip and suck, leaving marks all over that milky flesh. Then, finally when he guided his now aching cock inside the waiting hole, the feeling was intense, almost overwhelming and Seeley had to stop for a moment as he bent down and once more kissed Q with all of the intensity he was feeling being connected to the person meant for him.

“Please, Seeley, move,” Q begged and the cultured English boy was reduced to his needs and wants. Seeley vowed to make it his mission to hear that wrecked sound that came out of the proper young man. He smiled and gave Q what he begged for.

Sliding in and out of Q was an experience that Seeley thought he might never get enough of. The tight heat that wrapped around his cock was unlike anything Seeley had ever experienced. He wanted more, so much more as he tried to stretch out the pleasure for the both of them. 

Somewhere in the back of Seeley’s mind was the knowledge that this was crazy. He never had sex with a stranger, but when he held Q in his arms, he didn’t feel like a stranger. He felt like they had already known each other, that they were always meant to be together. 

Q’s breath hitched, his body stiffened just a little and the noise he made as he came made Seeley’s eyes roll back as his cock was squeezed tight, it didn’t take but one or two more thrusts then he too was spilling his release inside his Guide. The bond had solidified and Seeley could feel this amazing, beautiful mind wash over him. He wanted to sink inside, wrap himself around Q and protect him always. 

After getting his breath back, Seeley reluctantly pulled from Q’s body, and quickly cleaned up. He then grabbed a cloth and wet it with warm water, then moved back to the bed where he cleaned Q up. Pulling the covers out from under Q, Seeley slipping in behind, then wrapped around his guide, pulling the covers around them. It was too soon for words of love, but Seeley felt that he was profoundly changed in ways that wouldn’t become clear for some time. All he knew was he felt warm, safe, and a gentle affection coming from his Guide.

“I know we have a lot to talk about, but for now I just want us to enjoy each other. They’ll bring food and clothes, we can talk later.”

“Sounds perfect,” Q murmured before he fell asleep snuggled into arms that would never hurt him. A mouth that would never say words he didn’t mean, a mind that would never break him. Seeley was everything Bond wasn’t, and those broken pieces of his heart were slowly healing. It would take time, but Q knew he was safer in this moment than he been in a very long time.

* * *

_ Avery _

 

The alarm went off and normally Avery would be out of bed and getting ready for work with the same efficiency she was known for around the office. The new position at the S&G CIA was exciting and she loved what she was doing. She thought of all that her bosses wanted to accomplish and knew that they were starting something that could change the face of law enforcement all over the US. It would take time, to change the minds of those who had preconceived ideas of what Sentinels and Guides were, but change they would. She was confident that they would succeed.

This morning, though, was a little harder than most. After Chris and Will came to work, and Seeley and Q cementing their bond, all the couples in the office made Avery wonder when she would find her Sentinel. He would have to be strong, she didn’t believe that the person that had been made just for her would be weak. Other than that she couldn’t picture him and it left her aching. Hotch and Tony had been incredibly supportive and let her feel what she felt. She wished she could call Steve, he had been her rock in so much of her life, but he was out on mission. She could call Uncle John, but he was pushing everyone away, and Avery was worried about him. She knew if Wo Fat ever came to DC there would be no stopping her from taking the bastard down. She knew he was somehow involved in what was happening with her family so far away. There was a part of her that wondered if she should tell Aaron and Tony what was happening. They had resources the Uncle John didn’t. She also tried to get him several times to tell Steve what was going on. She only knew because of information that had come across her desk accidentally when she was at the Navy Yard. 

Sitting up in bed, Avery put all thoughts of her family's troubles, as well as her Sentinel aside. She dragged herself up, then into the shower. The rest of the morning went like every other morning, shower, changed, hair efficiently pulled up into a bun, light makeup, simple breakfast, and packaging a lunch. She grabbed her briefcase, lunch box, coffee thermos and made her way to her car. Driving in she blasted some Queensryche, or Metallica. She laughed to herself that no one would probably be surprised by her choices in music. 

Walking through the doors of the new agency, Avery felt a sense of peace, a sense of right as he walked with that same quick efficiency she did everything else in her life. She said her good mornings to everyone. Stopped and signed off on simple requisitions that the big bosses didn’t need to see. Made sure the receptionist had her daily duties outlined, touched base with the file room to see if they were doing okay getting the files they had been forwarded input and filed properly. A quick stop in the kitchen to put her lunch away and grabbing a cup for her coffee. 

Swinging by Angela’s office she made sure that everything was going well there, a quick word with Dr. Sweets, then finally up the stairs to her desk. On the way, Dr. Reid stopped he with a requisition, which she took to her desk. A peek in on Agent Booth, where they exchanged quick pleasantries, his eyes flicking quickly down to his guide who looked up and smiled. Avery was happy for them, but that little ache from earlier flared up and she sighed. Taking a moment she moved on.

“Good morning, Sirs.” Avery entered Aaron and Tony’s office, putting down files, giving them a quick morning report on the little things they needed to know. “Brandi is working our well. She’s efficient, if not a little green, but I think she will grow as time goes on. She’s doing a good job so far. I’ve outlined a few small duties for her to do throughout the day and if she continues I may assign her the job of taking care of the office stock room.”

“That’s good. Takes that off of your load.”

“You have five more precincts that want face-to-face meetings with you. The first round went well, and we are already receiving files. I’ve checked on the file room and they are doing a good job getting the files updated to how we want them and cross-posted in the database. Here is the list and I prioritized from most urgent, to they can wait.”

“Thank you, Avery.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll just be at my desk if you need anything. Oh, I have the outline for the project you wanted me to work on. I’ve also spoken with the AD at the FBI, Miss Ramirez will be here later this afternoon for her interview.”

“Sounds good. We’ll touch base later.”

‘Right, Sirs.” Avery smiled and stood taking her notes with her to her desk.

The day went quickly, Raven Ramirez had her interview and the notes were being typed up by Aaron and Tony’s secretary. Avery liked Raven and hoped that the directors would hire her for the position. 

The end of the day came quickly and Avery gathered her things and thought to herself once more that she wished she had someone to go home to. As she was making her way to her car, saying her goodnights to those that were working late, her cell phone rang.

“Avery.”

“ _ Girl, you are going out with us and we are not taking no for an answer this time. I will meet you at your place in an hour.” _

“Carlie, I just want to go home, have a glass of wine and curl up with a good book.”

_ “Which you do all the time. No, I am coming to get you. You won’t even have to drive. The girls have all been asking about you. Since you started that new job you’ve been hiding out. Now, I am coming to get you, and I am not taking no for an answer.” _

Avery rolled her eyes, but smiled to herself. She had met Carlie when she went through FLETC. They had become fast friends, and kept in touch even when Avery was on a ship. When she settled at the Navy Yard, their friendship deepened. 

“Alright, I won’t argue. See you soon.”

_ “And wear that blue dress of yours. You know, the one that looks amazing against your skin and brings out the blue in your eyes. Who knows, you might get lucky.” _

Avery laughed and agreed to wear the blue. It was actually one of her favorite dresses. It was a royal blue that accentuated her curves, but was still classy and feminine. Traffic wasn’t too bad and when she got home she had half an hour before Carlie showed up. She quickly showered, partially dressed and was blow drying her hair by the time Carlie was knocking on the door.

Twenty minutes later they were out the door and headed into downtown DC for a night of fun.

“So, where are you taking me.”

“This hot new piano club. I know you don’t like dance clubs. But this place is supposed to be amazing. Great drinks, hot guys playing piano, decadent snacks and desserts. We can all take over a table and dish.”

Avery laughed as she leaned back in the car seat. It felt good to be out, she could admit. The ache she had felt all day was still there, and only grew as they approached the club. It was a beautiful club. Sleek, modern, but tasteful. They went in and found their other friends sitting around already with drinks in their hands. 

Shouts of hello, hugs and kisses all around, but what Avery felt was that ache, hard and demanding. Eyes were staring at her, and she slowly turned around. There, sitting at a piano, tall, lanky but not overly thin was a man that took Avery’s breath away. She barely remembered ordering a drink, but a wineglass was placed in her hand. She knew conversation was going on around her, but she only had eyes for the player. When Boxley, her bowerbird spirit animal flew over to the player Avery’s stomach fluttered a little. She sipped her wine, answered questions dispassionately, then the man was taking a break and moving towards her.

Avery stood as he came close, holding out his hand he introduced himself.

“Name’s Ethan. Ethan Michaels.”

“Avery. Um, Avery Wells.”

Ethan smiled softly as he pulled her into his arms. The tables nearby all stopped as Sentinel and Guide wrapped around each other, not saying a word as they stood there not caring about anything else in the world. Sitting between them bowerbird, and songbird rubbed their necks together, chirping happily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony explains his relationship with Jeanne, the case gets more interesting with more connections being made.

Tony stood at Jeanne’s grave, TJ in his arms with Aaron next to him and Jack in front. This was the second time in less than six months that Aaron and Tony had to bury a loved one. With Benoit behind bars, courtesy of the CIA, no one was there to take care of Jeanne. Tony wanted to do it, and Aaron didn’t fight him on it. 

After the small ceremony, mostly colleagues of Jeanne’s and a few friends, there was a gathering in the reception center of the cemetery. 

“You never really told me how you two met. I know you didn’t take the honeypot mission Shepard was trying to push on you, what happened?” Aaron asked as he sat with Tony out on the veranda looking out at the central part of the cemetery.

“It was purely random. It was after I recovered from the plague. I had an appointment to see Dr. Brad. When I got there, this beautiful woman was talking to Dr. Brad’s nurse. I, of course, flirted.”

Aaron chuckled as he held Tony’s hand. He gently made circles with his thumb over the back of Tony’s hand. He wasn’t jealous, he knew he had no right to be of Tony’s past lovers.

“She had privileges at Walter Reed and was there to consult on a patient. I asked her out for coffee, she said yes. We started dating, and I didn’t put it together till Shepard put the file in front of my face, still trying to get me to take the mission. This was before you and I met. In fact, the day you came into the jazz club, Jeanne and I had broken up just days before. I told her what was going on and I didn’t feel comfortable with how Shepard wanted me to use her to get to her father. 

“Let’s just say she didn’t take it well. Shepard was also pissed off that I had been dating Jeanne, as myself, without telling her.”

“I know we talked about her in the abstract, but did you love her, Tone?”

“A part of me did, but she wasn’t a Guide, and I knew if I ever met my Guide we would end anyway. Long-term wasn’t an option. When you and I met, I would have broken it off with her anyway. As you know, she never told me about TJ.”

Aaron pulled Tony close, helping to sort through his conflicting feelings. Tony would mourn Jeanne’s death, but he didn’t have the same relationship with her that Aaron had with Haley. Tony felt the wash of calm as his Guide kissed his forehead.

“I’ll be okay, Aaron. I just want to find out who hurt her, and those other women. It doesn’t matter how we left things, she never deserved this.” 

Tony scrubbed at his hair and somehow knew this case was going to get worse before they got any leads. He didn’t know how he knew, he just knew.

“Come on Tone. Let’s get Jack and TJ and go home. I think it’s been a long day and tomorrow we start in on the investigation in earnest.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Tony stood and went to go find Spencer and Jimmy, who had been watching the boys for Aaron and Tony. They gathered them up, said their goodbyes to everyone, then headed home. 

Tony was conflicted. He hated that TJ’s mother was taken from him, even if meant that Jeanne never told him, but at the same time he was glad that TJ was so young, he didn’t truly understand what was happening. Tony made a pact that he would always be truthful with TJ as he grew, keeping Jeanne alive for the boy like Aaron did with Haley for Jack.

When they arrived home, there was a note from Will telling them that he and Chris were looking for a place close by so that Henry and Jack wouldn’t be far from each other. Aaron appreciated that and set the note down and went to go check on his Sentinel. 

TJ and Jack were put to bed, both boys needed the rest. Aaron found Tony outside just looking out at the backyard garden. Wrapping around his Sentinel, Aaron held Tony close, helping to ground him.

“Kids are asleep. They will be for a while. What do you need, Tone?” Aaron asked as he nuzzled Tony’s neck.

“I need to find who did this. I need closure, and I know I won’t get it till we get this bastard.”

“And we will find them. We have put together an amazing agency Tony. We will show them what we can do. The small cases we’ve done haven’t really done our agency justice. This will be the true test of what we are capable of.”

Tony breathed deep and let the calm of his Guide wash over him. He knew Aaron was right. They had some of the smartest people he has ever known working for them, this case was going to be their make or break. Tony was determined it was going to be their make it. He wanted justice not just for Jeanne, but for the other women that had been killed. 

“Yes, we will.” Tony felt it down to his very bones that they were going to find their killer. Turning in Aaron’s arms, he kissed him letting the last vestiges of Jeanne Benoit go. 

“Are you sure you want to go into the office Monday?”

“Aaron, Jeanne and I were nothing like you and Haley. You loved Haley for years. Jeanne and I, there wasn’t anything that deep between us. We never really gave it a chance. I’m fine.”

Aaron cupped Tony’s cheek and gently caressed. He could feel it in the bond that Tony had let go. He could still feel the hurt, but it would fade quickly over time.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow will come soon enough.”

* * *

The number of dead women was more than five. After compiling the files from other districts of similar crimes, the S&G CIA team was looking at eight bodies so far over the course of nineteen months. The files on the orphaned children came through as well as the local case files from the various PD’s. The murder board was set-up, with notes by both Aaron and Tony. They both were sitting on the conference room table next to each other staring at what they had. Too much information, but nothing so far that overlapped.

Spencer was across the room with the maps trying to put together a beginning geographical profile.

Jimmy had finished his report on Jeanne and brought it up to Aaron. He had contacted each of the ME’s that had worked on the other victims and put together his own suppositions and gave that over as well. 

Hodgins had given over his report on the particulates and insects that were found around Jeanne’s body with his observations. Which were all relatively normal. He had stated in his report that without the samples from the other victims he couldn’t make any other conclusion.

Chris and Will were sitting there going over the files, with Seeley across from them. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts when Raven walked in and handed Aaron a file.

“Sir, I have a timeline pinned down for Miss Benoit. Q is working on trying to reconstruct the timelines for the other victims. I didn’t have much to track, but there is something odd that I didn’t notice at first. Benoit went to a cafe near Quantico and met someone there. Q is sending up the recording that he could find of her walking into the cafe, and a few moments later someone came to meet her, but they must have known where the CCTV cameras were because we can’t get a proper visual.”

Tony took the file that Aaron handed him.

“Thanks, Raven. Tell Q to keep working on those timelines. And to set us up in here so we can view the footage. We have some of the families coming in today to interview them.”

“Sirs.” Rave left, and Aaron stood.

“Alright, what we know so far is that each of these women were mundanes, but their children have the expression of either a Sentinel or a Guide. If they believe these children are somehow ‘evil’ why didn’t they get rid of the children? Why drop them off at the S&G center?”

Spencer turned and frowned as he looked at the case board.

“A parental instinct? Or a deep moral code? Maybe they are perfectly okay with killing the women, but when it comes to the children, they aren’t able to commit the act.”

“Getting rid of the ‘source’ of Sentinels and Guides, so to speak?” Seeley was studying the folder he had in his hands.

“Maybe they are dormant. Something happened that the UnSub isn't going to have their own mate and are taking out their aggression on others.” Will stood and looked at the board himself.

“It’s more than that. Do we want to even speculate if this is a male or female?” 

“I don’t think we have a male killer, Aaron.” Tony looked at his mate, and somehow they both just knew their killer was a woman. 

“There is no sexual component. The UnSub kills, then dump the body, which shows no signs of being sexually violated. And showing compassion for the children. You might be right, Tone.” Aaron sighed and felt a broad sense of sadness over these murders.

Tony linked his hand with Aaron’s.

“Are you alright?”

“They don’t look like her, but...”

“They were all mothers. You see a little of her in them even though they share no physical features. If you need time away from this, Aaron I’m sure everyone would understand.”

“No. I just feel for the children. To be left like that. Is someone looking for the fathers?”

“Raven and Q are working with the S&G center to look for the fathers of the ones that haven’t been claimed by family. Thank god that some aren’t actually orphaned. Raven and Q are also compiling a list of the ones that did get to go home.” Booth stood up and came close to the board. “I’m having an eye kept on Parker and Rebecca. He’s been showing signs of possibly a Guide.”

“Do you want extra security?”

Booth chuckled and shook his head.

“Q already has that covered. He’s already beefed up the security in my house. He was going to see about Rebecca’s. He even made these panic buttons they both can hide in their clothing. He’s more paranoid than I am.”

“It is not paranoia, Seeley. It is a precaution. I know we are still so new to each other, but I take all of your safety very seriously, and I’d like to get to know your son more. Keeping him safe is one of your utmost priorities, so it is mine as well.” Q stated as he came into the conference room. “Here, Hotch. A list of the children and the families that claimed them. There are three that have not had anyone come to claim them as of yet, but I am still looking.”

“Alright. The parents, friends, or siblings of the victims will be here in about an hour. We’ll get their statements, then I’ll have teams go to the homes of the children that have been claimed, and we’ll speak with those families. 

“Q, try to get those timelines finished. The children are important, but trying to pin down where these women went and what they did is the priority. Maybe give over the searches for the other children over to Raven, and you concentrate on the timelines.

“We have the ME reports, all of the local’s reports, and as much evidence as we could find. I don’t want to hammer out a profile till we have more, but I want each of you to write out a preliminary profile we can work from. Alright, let’s meet back at the end of the day and regroup.”

Aaron dismissed everyone, and he and Tony went to their offices to get down to work. Families were going to start arriving, and they wanted to be free to handle the interviews with Sweets in attendance. Tony knew it was going to be a long day, he pre-ordered lunch and dinner for them just because he knew how he and Aaron could get when they got a case in their teeth.

“They aren’t going to stop until we stop them. This is an agenda based killer, possibly a cleaner.” Aaron was standing at one of the windows looking down on the team. This was a test of the new agency, and Aaron wanted to solve this case to show everyone that what they were capable of.

“What does that mean for us, Aaron.”

Aaron turned just his head to look at Tony and sighed. He didn’t even try to hide the fear that had settled in the pit of his stomach. 

“It means more bodies. It means they will not stop. This killer is controlled, and they have an agenda. We won’t see a cooling off period for this type of killer. They are usually very smart, controlled and you will never suspect them.”

Aaron moved away from the window and slowly paced the office, not wanting to sit down yet. Bucky was pacing with him, while Cagney was curled up on his office chair. Aaron let his fingers card through his lynx’s thick, soft hair trying to put his thoughts in order. Wrinkling his brow, Aaron sorted through all he knew about cleaners and agenda based killers.

“They will operate out of site, usually having a quiet out of the way place. We know all of the women were killed elsewhere because there was very little to no blood. Kidnapped first? The children left at the Center, then the women were taken elsewhere?”

“That sounds plausible.” Tony stood to watch the team working for a moment before he turns back to his Guide. Worry poured off Aaron, but Tony couldn’t blame him. 

“Q will put security on Jessica. Since she is taking care of Jack and Henry and now TJ, I don’t want to leave anything to chance.”

“Aaron, I’m sure they will be fine.”

“I know. I’m just a little hypervigilant right now. I may be for a long time.” 

Tony came up next to Aaron and wrapped an arm around his waist. He didn’t try to give false assurances, he felt almost the same as Aaron did. 

“Sirs?” Avery came in and waited till one of them acknowledged her.

“Yes, Avery?”

“The sister of one of the victims is here and waiting in Dr. Sweet's office.”

“Thank you, Avery.”

“She seems more settled. I don’t know how they do it being separated.”

“Works for them so far. We’ll see what happens as they get closer. Come on, we have interviews to get through.” Aaron laid a hand on Tony’s back to keep that connection between them. They both had been feeling the effects of their separation on an intense level. The skin hunger had slowed down, but there was always a pull to be close. Tony allowed it because he felt that need as well. 

Walking into Sweets office, they could look through the large glass window that looked into Angela’s area. Two children were playing in there with Angela who was coloring with them. 

“Miss Saunders, I’m Director Guide Aaron Hotchner, and this is Director Sentinel Anthony DiNozzo. Thank you for coming in to answer some questions.”

“Anything to help find my sister’s killer, Guide Hotchner.”

Aaron sat down next to Sweets and Tony sat next to the victims’ sister. 

“Your Sister had a daughter, correct?” Aaron had the file on Sweets desk. He had looked through it enough times to memorize it.

“Yes, Kailee. She’s in the other room playing with my son.”

“The father isn’t in the picture?”

Miss Saunders shook her head as she looked through the window towards the children.

“Kailee’s father was killed in a car accident about a year before my sister’s death.”

Something clicked in Aaron’s mind, and when he looked at his Sentinel and felt Tony also making the connection through their bond, he knew this was key.

“Do you know of anyone who had a grudge, or who may have wanted your Sister dead?”

Miss Saunders eyes filled with tears and Aaron reached over to grab the tissue on Sweets desk and hand it to the woman. 

“No, everyone loved Monica. She was so fun and bright. She loved her job, her friends, and she adored Kailee. They had a close bond, and when Moni found out that Kailee had the Guide gene expression, well, she was actually excited. Both of her and I, we are dormant. Neither of us showed any S&G talent. Our parents were a bonded pair though.”

That was another connection to look into. Both Tony and Aaron led Miss Saunders through a series of more questions, but they didn’t learn anything new. They let her go and asked her to stay where they could get in touch with her if needed.

The rest of the interviews went pretty much the same, but two things stood out. One thing in common was all of the women were either divorced, or the boyfriends or husbands had died in some way. The second thing in common, all of the victims had parents there were or are a bonded pair. It was easy enough for Q to check records. Jim and Blair had given Aaron and Tony unfettered access to the national S&G database. 

“So, all of these women were single mothers, and all of the parents had been bonded pairs. I think that helps us to try to narrow the suspect pool. Someone has to have access to the S&G database, which means most of law enforcement.”

“And, I think their own parents were bonded, and maybe something happened to them at a young age to cement such hatred in the S&G bond.” Tony was studying the board. 

“This looks more and more like a female Unsub, guys.” Spencer, with Will and Chris, were also in the room. 

“You know, this reminds me of somethin’ King and I worked on about four years ago.”

“Chris?” Tony asked as he turned around.

“Let me call him, see if he knows anything.”

Chris pulled out his phone and dialed his old boss. 

“I thought you had a new job, you already bored ‘n ready to come on home?” King teased, and the others in the room softly laughed. 

“Nah, don’ wanna have to see your ugly mug every morning. I got a much prettier view now.” Chris teased as he looked around the room, smiling. “And jus’ so’s you know, you are on speaker.”

“You coulda told me that first.”

“Aww, King, where is the fun in that?” Chris laughed, then got serious. “Hey, I’m callin’ about a case. It’s that unsolved jazz singer from ‘bout four years ago. The one where the little girl was orphaned.”

“Yeah, yeah I ‘member that one. You got some new information?”

Chris nodded towards Aaron who cleared his throat.

“King, this is Director Guide Hotchner, we are working a case that Chris thinks might be related. We have eight women over nineteen months. All have children that have either the Sentinel or Guide gene active. All single mothers and their parents were a bonded S&G pair.

“None of the women were sexually violated. The murders were swift and up until this last one, fairly quick and clean. The last victim appears either more personal or an escalation. We don’t know yet.”

“My victim was Verily Simmons. Local jazz singer trying to work her way through the clubs. She had a three-year-old daughter, who would be about 7 at this time. Grandparents took her in and about a month after her momma died, she came online as a Guide. And, yeah the Grandparents have a profound bond.”

“King, I’d appreciate it if you could host Will and Chris for a few days? I’m going to send them down to investigate, and interview at least the Grandparents.”

“Is that Will LaMontagne Jr?”

“Yes sir, it is,” Will answered.

“I knew yer Daddy. He was a good man, and I was sorry to hear ‘bout his passing in Katrina.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“I’d be happy, Director Hotchner to have your boys here for a few days. Maybe give ‘em a bit of taste of home while they’re here.”

“Thank you. Director DiNozzo and I appreciate the cooperation.”

“Anytime. If y’all need to speak with me later, you know where to reach me.”

“Will do. And thank you again,” Aaron said as he motioned for Chris to hang up. 

“Okay, you two,” Aaron pointed to Will and Chris. “Get your go bags, I’ll have Avery book flights immediately. Keep us in the loop on what you find.”

“Will do, Aaron.”

“Don’t worry about Henry. We’ll have Jess watch him.”

Will thanked Aaron then he and Chris were out the door. Aaron spoke with Avery, and she got right on getting their flight plan worked out. Walking back to the conference room, Aaron’s phone rang, this time it was one of the MP’s for the Marine Base Housing at Quantico. 

“Sir, this is Captain Billy Anders, we were informed to contact you if there was a Sentinel or Guide suspicious death. I think I have one that qualifies.”

“Captain Anders, can  you tell me why you think this concerns my office?” Aaron walked back into the conference room and looked towards Tony. Booth had wandered in to make some updates to the files and the board. They all looked towards Aaron and waited. 

“Sir, the victim has a son and daughter, each of them has been confirmed to have minor S&G abilities. They’ve both been attending classes. The son is five, the daughter is seven. Father was killed in action three months ago. The victim is a Marine Nurse.”

“Alright, Captain. Secure the crime scene for us. I know you have to inform NCIS, but I want you to keep them out till we arrive. My CSI’s will be with us. And Captain..”

“Yes, Sir?”

“If Agent Gibbs gives you trouble just tell him he can take his complaint to the DOJ.”

Aaron almost heard a little chuckle, but the Captain right away composed himself. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Aaron hung up and looked at his people and knew they were ready for this.

“Alright, we have a crime scene. A new victim that possibly connects to our case. I’m going to call Gil and have Greg and Nick meet us there. Once there, Tony will be sketching the scene and taking photos, Booth, I’d like you to come with us, there are two children this time ages five and seven. I want you to handle doing interviews with them. I’m sure S&G CPS has already been called, but I’ve informed the Captain to not let anyone step on that crime scene till we arrive.”

Tony couldn’t help keeping the vicious smile off his face, nor could he help it when Cagney decided to show up and let out a low growl.

“Oh, this is going to be fun.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron reflects back on when he first met Dr. Gilbert Arthur 'Gil' Grissom and the unhealthy bond he was in.

Aaron called down to the lab and got Grissom on the phone. He told the veteran CSI that he wanted Nick and Greg to join them in the field. Aaron wanted to do everything by the book on this case. No shortcuts, no deviations, everything one-hundred percent by the book. 

After hanging up, Aaron couldn’t help thinking back to the day that he met Dr. Gilbert Arthur ‘Gil’ Grissom a little over two and a half years prior. It was a case that had lasting consequences in the larger Sentinel and Guide community. 

The team landed and was met by the local Las Vegas police and was quickly given a rundown of the case. Aaron had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be quick, which made him a little itchy to be so far from his Sentinel barely two months after them meeting and forming a platonic bond. Haley had been informed, and Aaron was surprised that she had taken it as well as she did. He was a little freaked out that she wanted to invite Tony on a lunch date to talk. 

“...And I’d like you to meet Dr. Grissom, head of the night shift of the Las Vegas crime lab. It was his team's work that clued us into there being a problem.”

“Dr. Grissom.” Aaron shook the man’s hand and immediately knew something was off. Spencer moved to stand next to him and laid a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. The tether between them hummed. Aaron had not broken it yet, he and Tony were still working out their relationship. Aaron didn’t want to jump right in, and neither did Tony. They wanted to build something that lasted. 

“Please, call me Gil.”

“Alright, you have something you want to show us?”

“I do. My team found some interesting things when we worked on the labs for each of these cases that appeared to be random.”

“Alright, lead the way.”

The case was intriguing, and both the LVPD detectives and the crime lab did a fabulous job with the evidence and working to put it all together. They just were unsure what they had. Aaron’s team quickly went to work and was able to narrow down a profile. 

“You have someone suffering from Renfield’s Syndrome. However, they are highly organized, which is unusual for this type of mental disorder. They are definitely male, the sexual aggression along with the draining of the blood, the teeth marks, all point to this being a man.”

Grissom was in the meeting with the LVPD and Aaron’s team. Aaron watched him out of the corner of his eye as they gave out the profile. He was listening with his head tilted just a bit to the side and yet there was an aura around him that was making Aaron uncomfortable. His Guide senses were telling him that something was profoundly off in his bond with his Sentinel, who had entered the meeting room a few minutes after they started. Aaron let Spencer take the lead because he had more knowledge of the syndrome than anyone else on the team. 

“This is going to be an organized schizophrenic. Male, between the ages of 24 and 35. He will young, personable, but seem a little off. He will not necessarily be a part of the Gothic community. Not all those who suffer from Renfield Syndrome identify as Vampires. Please do not make that assumption.”

Spencer went on and gave the detectives and officers a thorough profile. While Spencer was engaged in that, Aaron was watching Grissom with his Sentinel. There really was something off about the two of them, but Aaron could not put his finger on it. He didn’t want anything to interfere with the investigation, he especially didn’t want a crime lab that had some underlying personal issues running through it. 

Aaron knew as the high-level Sentinel on the case, and one of Jim and Blair’s right hands, he had to get the bottom of what was going on with the pair of Grissom and Sidle. Taking Derek aside, Aaron told him to take over the investigation, he had something else to figure out. The team was still a little uneven with the loss of Gideon. Aaron had not yet chosen a replacement, but Strauss was on him to figure it out.

“Morgan, I’m sure you, Prentiss,  Reid, and even JJ can work on this while I speak with Dr. Grissom.”

“Hotch, we need you on this.” Morgan looked upset, but Aaron knew it couldn’t be helped.

“This is important, Morgan. If I think what is happening is actually happening, it’s going to take some careful handling. I can’t turn my back on this. You have Reid’s profile, I’m confident you’ll handle it well.”

Morgan heavily sighed as he looked towards his teammates. When he looked back at Aaron, he nodded his head. Aaron squeezed his shoulder then moved towards Grissom.

“We need to talk.” Aaron looked at both of them for a moment, and while they didn’t wither under his glare, they did nod their agreement.

“We can go to my office.”

Aaron would give it to Grissom, he would be comfortable in his own territory, but Aaron figured it was more than that. Once they entered, he immediately felt the built-in dampeners. Grissom sat behind his desk, Sidle sat near him. Aaron took the chair on the other side of the desk and studied the couple for a few minutes before he spoke.

“I’m not going to sugarcoat this. Jim and Blair have given me the authority to deal with any pair bonds that I feel are corrupt, unequal, or unhealthy in some way. Dr. Grissom, I could immediately feel the low-level constant pain you are in. There is a crack in your empathic signature, and I can feel a pretty strong shield you’ve put up even against your Sentinel.”

Sidle frowned as she looked between Grissom and Aaron.

“What? Gil?” Sidle’s frown deepened as she reached out for Grissom’s hand. There was just a tiny fraction of a second’s hesitation, but Aaron caught it. 

“Dr.?”

“Please, call me Gil or Grissom.” Grissom eventually took Sidle’s hand. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about Agent Hotchner.”

Grissom stared back at Aaron, an almost blank look on his face.

“Look, I’m only here to help. If you continue as you are, whatever is going on, this is not going to end well. I saw my mentor and friend implode because of an unhealthy bond. He and his Guide should never have been together. They found each other late in life, but it wasn’t going to work, not in the long run, and the pain of losing her made him retreat from the world.”

Sidle smiled softly as he held Grissom’s hand. Grissom looked resigned, and Aaron wanted to know exactly what was going on.

“I can assure you, Agent Hotchner, that it won’t happen to us.” Aaron could tell that Sidle really believed what she was saying. He needed to speak with Grissom alone, he hoped that his Sentinel would allow it. Some were very territorial.

“Miss Sidle, with your permission I would like to speak with your Guide alone.”

Grissom’s jaw tightened a little, but he nodded his head.

“It’s okay Sarah.”

“Gil?” Sidle’s face showed just how confused she was over what was happening.

“I’ll be fine.”

Sidle stood, but not before leaning in and giving Gil a quick kiss. She left a moment later, and Aaron couldn’t help feeling how fearful she was.

“Grissom, you don’t have tell me, but it’s clearly obvious to any Sentinel or Guide that there is something fundamentally wrong with your bond. Anything you say to me stays private. If you or your Sentinel need help, I can work with you to find the best course for you both. Obviously, she adores you, and that isn’t the issue, is it?”

Grissom turned his gaze down to his desk and was quiet for a long time before he spoke again. Aaron was patient.

“I never told Sarah that I am actually asexual. I care very deeply for her and have not wanted to hurt her about this.  And I don’t know why I feel comfortable telling you this.” Grissom was upset, and Aaron didn’t blame him.

Aaron smiled sadly and knew this was something he had been in contention with Jim and Blair over. That sexuality was fluid, and not everyone had the same sexual needs that they did. He worried about bonds that forced themselves into sexual relationships just because that was the party line.

“Part of the problem with the centers is they believe that all bonds are the same and all bonds need to be sexual. They don’t take into account people who have different physical needs. I don’t know your level of asexuality, but it seems to me that each time you bow to your Sentinel’s wants and needs, you lose a little more of your own agency. Gil, this isn’t healthy. It creates a power imbalance that could, one day, cause serious damage to the both of you.”

Grissom stood and walked over to his specimen wall and let his shoulder slump. 

“But isn’t that what relationships are about? Giving up a part of yourself so that you could be closer?”

“Not to the detriment of your own needs. Have you discussed this at all with Sarah?”

Grissom picked up one of his specimens and studied it for a few moments before he turned just his head towards Aaron.

“No, I haven’t.”

“I think you need to tell her. I know you don’t see it this way, but what’s happening to you is a type of sexual coercion. I partly blame the centers for the shaming that happens with those that are different. They push sex, so everyone assumes that you need sex for a proper bond. I’ve never believed this.”

“Sarah wouldn’t do anything to purposefully hurt me.”

“I know, like I said, I see how she cares. But, I notice things others don’t, and it’s not just my empathy. I’m trained to notice micro-expressions and body language. Three times you flinched when she went to touch you or kiss you. You also became more rigid when she was holding your hand. You staying in this relationship because you are doing what your Sentinel wants...well let me just say that it never ends well.”

Grissom moved away from his specimen wall and slipped his hands into his jeans. Aaron could tell he looked lost and for a moment he thought Grissom was going to try yet again to deny anything was wrong. Aaron was surprised when Grissom spoke a moment later.

“You aren’t wrong. I just don’t know how to fix this without someone getting hurt.”

Aaron leaned against Grissom’s desk and crossed his arms. He watched the CSI as he rubbed his head. Aaron would be patient, this was someone’s relationship, someone’s life he was intruding on, but it was also a duty of his to help people acknowledge their unhealthy bond. He would do no less when it came to mundanes and the abusive relationships he came across in investigations.

“I can’t guarantee that someone won’t get hurt. And it will be up to the both of you how you want to work out your relationship, but eventually if it goes on like it is you will project the negative emotions out to where others will begin to notice. You’ll also affect other Guides around you that want to help, and it could cause damage to your other friendships and relationships.”

“You obviously have some experience?”

“Not personal, but I have helped other Sentinel and Guide pairs that have a power imbalance. Most take to counseling well, but some have had to sever their bonds. Take some time and consider what you really want to do. Talk to your Sentinel and be honest with her. Then you can both decide if you need more help.”

Aaron wished he could help more. Grissom looked lost, and Aaron hated that he was making Grissom face what was wrong in their relationship. His call when he left Grissom was going to be to Jim and Blair. They really needed to see what the damage being done to those that have different sexual identities. Aaron hoped they listened this time. 

“I think I need some time. And I think I need to talk to Sarah.”

Aaron nodded, but didn’t offer his hand. Grissom was heading to a crisis point, Aaron hoped that he helped to curb it. 

“Take your time, Grissom. I’ll be around for a few days working on the case.”

Grissom nodded, then turned back to his specimens, Aaron could tell he was lost in his own thoughts. Leaving the room, Aaron found Sidle and let her know that Grissom needed her and that she needed to listen to him no matter how painful.

Aaron came out of the memories and reflected on how Jim and Blair had come to Las Vegas and was finally confronted with how a Guide was in distress over the push from the S&G Centers to preach that a sexual bond was the only true bond. In the end, Grissom and Sidle severed their bond. The knowledge about how Sidle was hurting her Guide over her own needs devastated her. Both of them had needed counseling, and Grissom left the LVPD and the Las Vegas crime lab to go into seclusion for about a year. 

When Aaron had heard that Grissom was looking for work, he reached out and offered him the job of supervisor of their own crime lab. When Grissom found out it was a Sentinel and Guide focused agency he was immediately on board. Wooing Nick and Greg away from Las Vegas had been easy.

Aaron was packing things up to take with him out into the field. He knew there was going to be a struggle on his hands when he made it to the base. Gibbs wasn’t going to give up easily. Aaron sensed Tony’s impatience as he waited for Aaron on the ground floor. Thankfully Q and Raven were distracting him enough with more of what they had found on their computer searches that Aaron wasn’t feeling too much of Tony’s impatience through the bond.

Aaron made it all the way downstairs when in walked the very men that he had been thinking about. This was not the right time for the Prime pair to be coming in for an unannounced visit. Aaron frowned as he approached the couple. Tony just watched, he knew Aaron knew them better, Aaron was aware that Tony had not interacted very much with them at all. 

“Jim, Blair, what are you doing here?” Aaron mimicked his Sentinel’s facial expression as he considered the Prime pair for a moment. 

“The Big Guy here wanted to come to see how you guys were doing.”

“Chief wanted to get a look at this new agency.” 

“So, you wanted to come check-up on us.” Aaron crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t happy that they were there at this time, he didn’t want to be hindered in getting out to the crime scene and every second that they were being stalled was a second more that Gibbs would be trying to get control.

“Not exactly.” Aaron knew it for the lie it was when Jim smiled at him.

“Look, we have a crime scene to get to. Tony and I can’t play host at the moment.” Aaron turned around and rolled his eyes as Q watched him amused at his frustration with Jim and Blair. Aaron picked up the phone and dialed. “Avery, can you come down here and greet our guests and take them on a tour of the office? Tony and I need to leave.”

“Sure thing, boss. I will be right down.” 

Aaron almost felt sorry for Jim and Blair, they were not going to be able to intimidate Avery in any way. She would be quick and efficient, then schedule a meeting with Aaron and Tony for later. Aaron smiled to himself as he looked at Q who just stood there glaring at the Prime pair. 

“Avery will be down in a moment, and she will show you around, let you meet those you don’t already know. But, really we have to go. She’ll also pencil in a meeting for us, but with how this case is going I’m not sure what will be a good time.”

“Oh, we’ll be here for a while, Aaron. We need to talk about some of those changes you had mentioned in Las Vegas. I know we have already started some, but I would like to get your input as well as Supervisor Grissom’s.”

Aaron looked towards his Sentinel who was getting squirrely just standing around doing nothing. Aaron knew he already wanted to be on the base and showing up his former boss. Aaron wasn’t unaware of part of Tony’s motives. 

“Well, like I said we have to get going.” Aaron heard and felt Avery before he saw her. The tether between his and Tony’s closest people was getting stronger. The outlying bonds they were making was only going to make the agency stronger. “Ah, here she is. Avery Wells, this is Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg, I’m sure you know them by at least reputation.”

“Yes, sirs. It is my honor to meet you both. Now, if you both will let the Directors get on with their case, I will be happy to show you around. Would you like some coffee, tea, or some water?” 

Aaron didn’t even try to hide the smile that split across his face as he watched Avery handle the Prime pair. He wasn’t sure who he felt sorrier for, but if Aaron were a betting man, he would feel sorrier for Jim and Blair. Turning back to his Sentinel, Aaron picked-up his briefcase and took Tony’s hand. 

“Ready?”

“So very ready.”

Aaron could feel Tony practically vibrating with the need to get out there. Pulling their joined hands up to his mouth he laid soft kisses all along the back, helping to settle Tony a little. 

“You are going to have to drive. I’m too keyed up.”

As they approached the reception desk, Aaron let go of Tony’s hand and went to where they were keeping the lockbox of agency car keys for the small fleet of vehicles they had already acquired. Signing one out, Aaron grabbed the corresponding key set, put everything back and smiled at their receptionist, Miley, then left. Aaron was well prepared for the confrontation ahead, just as he knew Tony was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident at the latest crime scene has Tony more than a little pissed off.

When Aaron pulled up to the crime scene, both he and Tony sighed. Gibbs was glaring at the Captain who was blocking the entrance to the house. Nick and Greg were standing with their kits in their hands also wanting to get in. Every time they stepped forward, Gibbs stepped forward.

“He’s already started the pissing contest.” Tony shook his head as he got out of the car and grabbed the kit that he and Aaron had packed for each vehicle for all Sentinel and Guide investigative pairs. Jimmy pulled up just behind them in the van, Aaron waved for him to stay there a moment till they got the scene secured.

Tony watched as Aaron transformed into the Unit Chief he was known to be. That persona was why so many underestimated his guide abilities. Tony was almost looking forward to what was going to be happening in less than thirty seconds.

Tony watched as Aaron bypassed Gibbs and went right to the Captain.

“Captain, I hope you haven’t had too much trouble.” Aaron shook his hand and looked inside the house making sure it had not been disturbed as of yet.

“Sir, nothing I couldn’t handle.” Aaron nodded and turned to Nick and Greg.

“Nick, Greg. Please do continue inside. Tony will go in with you. All Sentinel and Guide protocols.”

“Yes, Sir.” The three of them started up the small steps of the porch when Gibbs also tried to circumvent Aaron and the Captain to get inside. Aaron turned towards Gibbs.

“Gibbs, I hope you are not going to set foot in my crime scene.” Aaron crossed his arms and let the full Hotchner glare settle on his face.

“This is a Marine base, Hotchner. So, the crime scene is under my jurisdiction.”

“Unless it involves a possible Sentinel and Guide crime. The Nurse is a known and registered Guide, and her two children have been taking classes at the local Center here on base. This is my crime scene until I release it to you.”

“You can’t just come here and start to take over.”

“Gibbs, did you read the directives handed down by the DOJ, specifically the documents sent out to all relevant agencies signed by the AJ, SecNav, and SecGen? Because if you had, you would have known that this is exactly the type of scene that will be ours from here on out.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Aaron and started to point his finger at Aaron’s chest.

“You will let my team inside. If you don't, I will file so many complaints and injunctions against you and your team you’ll never work a crime scene in my jurisdiction again.”

“Oh, I would love to see you try.” Aaron took the two steps down to be level with Gibbs who stood to his full height, but so had Aaron. “This has nothing to do with jurisdiction and everything to do with the fact that you can’t let Tony go. You no longer have any authority over him in any way, and it still gets under your skin. You can’t have him on your team, and you’ll never have him in your bed. So, go ahead and do whatever you think you need to. I can assure you, Gibbs you won’t get anywhere with your claims, especially since the DOJ was directly involved in creating my agency.

“Now, you can wait here patiently while we do what we need to do, or you can get back in your vehicles, and you will have to be satisfied with the reports that we feed you. Do you understand?”

Gibbs looked like he wanted to punch Aaron in the face. Aaron was more than willing to let him. It would give him the excuse to throw Gibbs entirely off the scene.

“Fine. We’ll wait here,” Gibbs uttered through clenched teeth.

“See that you do.” Aaron turned and walked inside the house. He saw that Booth had made it with Sweets. Aaron took off his jacket and handed it to Tony; then Aaron rolled up his sleeves to get a little more comfortable. Taking his time, Aaron let the full force of his abilities out as he felt the room around him inside his mind. Closing his eyes, Aaron took a deep breath and let go. Those that knew him, or had seen him in a crime scene knew not to approach him till he was done. Bucky was in front of him, almost like a protective barrier.

Residual emotions were hard to figure out, let alone read. Aaron was one of less than 200 Guides currently in law enforcement that were licensed for this kind of reading. He didn’t do it often because it sometimes took too much out of him, but they were running out of time to catch this unsub. Aaron and Tony didn’t want more bodies, so they had to resort to drastic measures.

Aaron stretched out and walked towards the kitchen where an MP was sitting with the children, coloring with them and helping to keep them calm. Aaron caught their grief and filtered that out; he left the children with Booth and Sweets to care for. Smiling, Aaron gently patted the shoulder of the boy who accepted Aaron’s touch readily. The girl reached out her hand, and Aaron took it for a moment, then went back to what she was doing.

Moving out of the kitchen Aaron didn’t feel much, so he backtracked towards the living room where the body of the nurse still lay. Tony was holding back going to him, but he was working with Nick and Greg to collect evidence while Aaron continued to ‘read’ the house.

No one knows why, but somehow Ziva had gotten into the house and almost the moment she did chaos broke out.

Aaron was heading towards the living room, Nick and Greg were there with the body, doing what they needed to do. Tony was sketching the scene when all Aaron remembered was yelling,  and someone touching him. Someone, not Tony. Someone that felt...wrong somehow. He was so open mentally and emotionally that he couldn’t stop all of the sensory input hitting him all at once and in a moment he went from reading the scene to falling to his knees in such pain that he doubled over trying to hold himself together. He felt like he was being blown wide open and emotions were coming at him too fast to process. He wasn’t a Sentinel, but somehow, he would have to figure it out later, he was able to shut out all the sounds around him.

There was yelling and arguing, he could see it, but thankfully he couldn’t hear it. He was holding on by a thread then hands he knew, hands that felt right were on him. Bucky was growling at something and Aaron couldn’t pull his power back inside himself, he felt everything all at once. Then like a bubble that burst he heard himself yelling for everyone to shut the fuck up.

“Shh, Aaron. Shh, I’m here. I’m here. Can you stand up?” Tony was holding him, but he needed more. Slowly he stood, Cagney and Bucky at his feet trying their best to shield him. Aaron pushed Tony into a wall, which he yelled for everyone to stay back.

Needing something to ground him, Aaron couldn’t get to Tony’s skin fast enough. Hands stilled his, and then Tony was pulling his shirt out of Greg pants. Tony wrapped his hands around Aaron’s wrists and guided them to skin. Aaron breathed in a deep sigh, then wrapped around Tony, taking deep breaths, but trying not to lose the connection he had with his Sentinel.

“Are you back with me?”

“Yes,” Aaron’s voice came out rough and ragged. He hadn’t felt this violated since Foyet. He breathed in Tony’s scent and felt spent.

“Come on. Sit down in the kitchen. Booth and Sweets took the children to the office. They are going to talk to them with a rep from the S&G center. Come on and sit.” Tony didn’t let Aaron go as they almost tripped and stumbled on their way towards the kitchen. A bottle of water was placed in Aaron’s hands after he sat down on a chair.

After Aaron downed about half of it, he looked at his Sentinel.

“What the fuck happened?”

Tony raised his brows and looked at Aaron.

“You must be out of it. You’re cursing, and your accent is slipping out.”

“I don’t care, Tone. That...that was...”

“I know. Ziva somehow pushed her way past the Captain out there and was coming inside. We were yelling at her to get back outside, and I have no fucking clue why she did it, she grabbed your bare arm to move you out of the way.”

“Does she realize what she did was a major violation? Not only of basic protocol but on a Guide like me in full empathy mode? Jesus Tony, it was like...like...”

“It’s like mental rape.” Tony held Aaron’s hand and kissed the palm. He knew it was going to take a while for Aaron to understand what happened to him.

Taking a shuddering breath, Aaron finished the rest of the water, gathered himself and stood.

“Aaron?” Tony saw the look on Aaron’s face.

“We’ll deal with the scene then go back to the office and take some time in an Iso room.” Tony’s expression brokered no argument from Aaron.

“Fine. Right now I have a crime scene to sort out.” Aaron stalked out towards the living room once more. “Officer David. Outside, right now!” Aaron growled along with Bucky and Cagney. The two big cats were not happy in the least.

“Look, I am sorry for whatever I did...”

“Outside, now. I will no tell you again. If I have to tell you again, I will have the Captain call his people and have you escorted all the way off this part of the base. Do you understand me?”

“Fine.” Ziva stormed out of the house with Aaron following her.

“What the hell happened in there?” Gibbs looked genuinely confused.

“Special Agent Gibbs, what is the protocol when a high ranking Guide licensed to use their empathic powers to read a scene of a violent crime?”

Aaron saw Gibbs flinch just a bit, but he recovered quickly.

“We are to wait for said Guide to finish his or her read of a scene before we are allowed inside. Also, we are not to approach or touch the Guide till they give permission. Why?”

“I am one of those high ranking Guides allowed to use their gifts to read a scene.” Aaron produced his credentials. “I was walking towards the living room after informing everyone inside what I was going to do. When I approached, someone stormed into the house, grabbed my arm to move me out of the way. I was fully mentally and emotionally open. Do you know what the violation for touching a Guide in that mode is, Agent Gibbs?”

Gibbs swallowed a few times as he turned and looked over at Ziva like he was wanted to kill her on sight.

“The fuck were you thinking Officer David? What you did is akin to mental rape. He was in there with no shields and mentally reading a scene.”

“Well, in Mossad we don’t believe these things exist. These Sentinels and Guides. You do what needs to be done. My father will see to it that I am out of your jail.”

Tony ran out of the house, and Aaron heard him growl from behind him.

“Tony,” Nick called out as he followed.

“I’m going to fucking kill her.” Tony was pissed as he ran forward. Aaron heard the scuffle behind him and turned. Nick hand grabbed Tony around the waist and was holding him back.

Aaron turned completely around and went to Tony.

“Hey, I know you want to have at her, but I need to handle this, Tony. Please.” Aaron cupped Tony’s face in his hands and touched his forehead to his Sentinel’s. “I need to do this,” Aaron murmured loud enough for only Tony to hear. Nick let go, and Tony wrapped his hands around Aaron’s hips.

“All right. But, I am questioning Ziva once we get back to the office.”

“That’s fine. You going to be okay?”

“No. But I won’t make things worse.” Tony breathed deep, reluctantly broke away from Aaron then went back inside the house to finish the preliminary investigation.

Aaron watched Tony till he disappeared into the house, then moved to where he was standing toe to toe with Ziva.

“You are not in Mossad, Officer David. I don’t care what you do or don’t believe. Sentinels and Guides are real, and there are protocols. You are under arrest for the attempted mental rape and manipulation of a high ranking Guide.” Aaron grabbed his cuffs and slapped them on her. He then read her her rights and frog-marched her over to a couple of the base officers standing guard. “You two know where the S&G CIA is?”

“Sir, yes we do.”

“Take her there and hand her over to Agent Seeley Booth, or Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Ziva was yelling and struggling the whole time that the officers were leading her to their vehicle. Aaron walked back towards Gibbs.

“You aren’t protesting?”

“Nope. Ziva got herself in this trouble.”

“My team is almost done in there. Jimmy will have a chance at the body, then you can go in.” Aaron didn’t even wait for the reply, he still had a job to do. This time, with no interruptions, he was able to pick up the emotional signatures that were already fading away.

“We were right. It’s a woman doing this. Something interrupted her though. She didn’t have a chance to move the body or take the children to the S&G Center. Her ritual was interrupted, and she got angry. This is going to make her more dangerous and possibly push her into a spree.”

“Jimmy, are you almost done with your exam?”

“Yes, Tony. We will just need to get her back to my morgue to do the autopsy.”

Aaron and Tony left and walked out to let Gibbs know he could go inside.

“Come on McGee.” Tony watched as the two men walked inside.

Two hours later Aaron and Tony were walking into their agency, and when Aaron started up towards their office, Tony stopped him.

“Un uh. Come on. You need an Iso room first. Work can wait.”

“Tony...”

“No. Putting my foot down on this Aaron. You need to process what happened, and you need to do it in a safe place. Now come on.”

Aaron let Tony take the lead and bully him into an Iso room. Once there Aaron stripped down, as did Tony. He needed skin to skin, and he knew he needed to let his Sentinel into his mind, to allow him to see the memories of what had happened.

The ability to see into each other’s minds was growing as they spent more time with each other. The fact that they were a prime pair gave them skills that normal Alpha pairs didn’t have.

When Aaron sat on the bed, Tony sat on his lap, legs wrapped around and behind Aaron, they were chest to chest, both of them had their arms around each other. Aaron’s head lay on Tony’s shoulder, while Tony laid his head opposite Aaron’s on Aaron’s shoulder. It was an almost imitation of the Shiva Lingam. A tantric pose that the S&G centers had adopted to help Sentinels and Guides learn intimacy and closeness. It wasn’t always about sex, but the need to be as close together, as intertwined as possible.

The pose also helped both Sentinel and Guide easily let go of their minds, the Guide letting his Sentinel in mentally and empathically, dropping all barriers to both. It was highly intimate, and some had even come just from being so wrapped up in each other.

Aaron dropped his shields as he felt so much skin contact all at once. He pulled Tony in even closer, wanting to touch as much as possible. When he did, he opened his mind and let Tony go through the memory of what happened at the crime scene.

The incident with Ziva swept over him fast and rough. It felt like he was living it all over again. His mind had cracked open, and he was shaking in Tony’s arms. The sheer amount of violation he had felt, made him cry against Tony.

Tony held him tight and tried to tamp down on his anger.

“Don’t. Don’t hide from me Tony, it just makes it worse.”

“Okay. I didn’t want to hurt you, Aaron.”

“I can’t believe she did that. No one’s ever done that to me even before us. Even when Foyet tried to dig into my mind, I didn’t let him. Fuck.” Aaron was stuttering as he shook even harder.

Tony touched Aaron everywhere he could without breaking contact. Aaron tried to bury his face even more against Tony’s neck as he worked through what happened with his Sentinel gently guiding him through the emotional toll. Aaron let himself feel it, he didn’t push it because last time he tried to bury something like this, it almost broke him.

“I’m right here, Aaron. I’m right here. You are so strong. I sometimes wonder how you stand so tall after everything. But, you aren’t alone. Never will you be alone again.”

Aaron had purged against Tony’s neck and reluctantly pulled back just enough to grab some wipes form the nightstand. He cleaned up his face, as well as Tony’s shoulder and neck, then after he kissed his Sentinel, needing a different kind of healing. Tony kissed back, then slowly he let Aaron fall back on the bed, still wrapped around Tony.

They didn’t need to take things very far, Aaron was greedy in touching and kissing Tony, his whole body felt electric. Tony was still with him in his mind as they shared memories of better times, more intimate times. Aaron was locked around Tony when he arched up and without Tony even touching him on his cock, he came, Tony followed soon after.

Both men were shattered, but it was actually a good feeling. They knew how to build each other back up, and Aaron was able to put a shield around the incident with Ziva and would work through it a little at a time. He would talk with Sweets and come to terms with it in his own time.

The pull for rest was strong, and Tony cleaned them up, he pulled the sheets up and around them, spooning in behind Aaron he held onto him as they both fell into much-needed sleep.

* * *

Aaron woke up two hours later and felt like he wasn’t going to break. The work he had done with Tony had helped to settle his mind. Standing he went to the bathroom and started a hot shower. Tony joined him a few moments later.

“Are you going to be okay, Aaron?”

Aaron took a deep breath and pulled Tony into his arms.

“Yeah. It doesn’t feel like I’m going to break. I’ve put Ziva and the whole incident into a kind of shield. I’ll deal with it with Sweets, but you helped more than you will ever know.”

“I love you, Aaron. I hate to see you hurt.”

“I love you too, Tone. And I feel the same. I’m ready to deal with her, with your help my shields are strong, and I’m not going to drop them this time.”

“Okay. We’ll interrogate Ziva, then hand her back to NCIS with the incident reports from everyone on scene. I’ll go talk to Nick, Greg, and Jimmy.”

“Thank you. I’ll write up my report, and we’ll put it all together for Vance and send a copy to SecNav, and the DC S&G Center. I have a feeling Jim and Blair are still here, and I’m sure word has spread about what happened.”

“Maybe we should let them have at her first. We should talk to them.”

As much as Aaron hated to admit it, they could use the Prime Pair’s help.

“You know we need to keep Avery away from Ziva. She’ll kill the woman once she knows what happened.”

“Yeah. Avery can be quite fierce when it comes to protecting us.”

“She’s tribe, Aaron. As much as we don’t want to really acknowledge that, we are building a tribe here. I can only assume that it will expand as we become more known in the community.”

“Are you ready for what that means?” Aaron touched Tony as much as he could keeping himself grounded.

“Yes. I am. Are you?”

Aaron let his head fall against Tony’s and took a deep breath.

“Yes, actually I am.”

“Then let’s get out of here and go do what we need to do.” Tony turned off the shower and pulled Aaron along with him. They dried off quickly, changed into the fresh clothes that Spencer had left for them from their office stash, then walked out ready to face the challenges ahead of them.

* * *

“What the hell do you mean Ziva escaped?” Tony yelled into the phone. He listened for a few more minutes then growled under his breath. Jim and Blair had their turn at her, then Aaron and Tony. By the time they were all done, Ziva had appeared cowed. They called two base MP’s to have her transported the short distance from their agency over to NCIS and Vance. Tony was currently on the phone with Director Vance, and he was not happy.

“Well fucking find her!” Tony yelled before slamming the phone down.

“I’ll call the Bureau and get a couple of people over to the house. I want the kids and Jessica protected.” Aaron picked up the phone to call over to Director Mueller to get some protection for their family.

“Avery,” Tony called as he paced around the office while Aaron was on the phone.

“Sir.” Avery rushed in, and Tony knew she was just as upset about the events of the day as everyone else in the office was.

Q was working on trying to track Ziva, Raven was compiling more information on their last victim.

“I need you to get on the phone and get us warrants for Ziva’s apartment and her workspace at NCIS. We need you to work fast as we are going to head to her apartment as soon as Aaron is done getting security set-up for our family.”

“On it. You’ll have your warrants by the time you get to Ziva's address.” Avery turned and hurried back to her desk and was on the phone by the time Aaron hung up with his call to the FBI Director.

“Two agents are going to be dispatched to the house. He’s going to pull Morgan in from the BAU and another agent. Till they can get there, locals will patrol the area and phone in any suspicious activity.”

“They’ll be fine, Aaron. Don’t you worry.”

“I’m trying not to.”

Tony wrapped a hand around Aaron’s wrist to help keep his Guide grounded.

“Come on. I bet by the time we get to Ziva’s apartment we’ll have the warrants we need.”

Aaron nodded and allowed Tony to take the lead as they got down to a vehicle and started off towards their destination.

About halfway there a call was coming through on Aaron’s cell. He answered hoping that it was the warrants they were waiting on.

“Sir,” Aaron chuckled at the very enthusiastic, but surprising voice he heard on the other end of the line.

“Garcia. What is it I can help you with?” Aaron was confused on why she was calling. He would indulge her for a moment.

“Well, an alert came over my system and then a notice to contact you or one of your agents.”

“Hold on, I’m going to put you on speaker.” Aaron set his phone in the cradle and activated speaker mode. “Okay, you have Tony and me, Garcia. Go ahead.”

“So, like there’s this case we’ve been keeping an eye on. Since JJ left, Rossi talked Jordan into coming back till we could get the Unit back on its feet. Anyway, Jordan flagged the case. It’s in Baltimore.”

Tony quickly looked to Aaron, and they both had a sinking feeling where this was going.

“Tell us exactly what the case is, Garcia.”

“It’s so sad, Sir. So far two women, about six months apart. Each was single, each had some expression of the S or G gene. Their kids were dropped off at the local center.”

“Fuck. How far does this go?” Tony was horrified. The parameters of their case just got wider.

“Garcia, this is what I want you to do. Contact Raven at our office, work with her and Q. They know what to look for, but you know how to cast a wider net of what we need. I want you to go back three years. Get everything you can. You might have to come in with the rest of the BAU, but we’ll deal with that later. Just, see what you can find.”

“Will do, Sir.” Garcia could be heard clacking away at her keyboard. “And, Sir?”

“Yes, Garcia?”

“It’s good to hear your voice.”

Aaron smiled despite himself and admitted he felt the same. Hanging up with his former analyst, the warrants came through just moments later, which was fortunate because they pulled up to Ziva’s apartment at about the same time.

Thankfully, Aaron and Tony didn’t have any problems with the super. He let them in when presented with the warrant on Aaron’s phone, and told him they would provide paper copies as soon as possible. They were let inside.

Tony was thankful that this was a different apartment. Her old one had blown up, and even when confronted with the knowledge that her own father had ordered the hit, she still believed in him, even with overwhelming evidence.

“Tone?” Aaron gently laid a hand on Tony’s neck.

“Sorry. Just being in her apartment, even though it’s not the same, brought up a lot of memories.”

Aaron knew what memories and took a moment to settle his Sentinel.

“Come on. You put that away a long time ago.”

“I know. Just, it’s Ziva.”

Aaron chuckled as if that answered everything Tony was feeling. After taking a few settling breaths, they worked in concert as a team, after gloving up, they searched for anything they could use to find her.

The living room yielded nothing but Tony’s confirmation that Ziva liked terrible movies. Tackling the bookcase, they checked every single book, which didn’t take long because she didn’t have many books to look through.

Next was the bathroom, which was small and no false walls, nothing in her medicine cabinet, or in the corner shelf that held her bath towels and toiletries.

They moved on and checked the guest room thoroughly and found nothing.

Tony was getting a little frustrated, but Aaron was there to calm him before they moved on out and back to the dining room and kitchen. The more they searched, the more Tony had a horrible feeling. He wasn’t sure what that feeling was, but something was niggling at the back of his mind. Bucky and Cagney were pacing, disappearing in and out of walls, and acting anxious.

The kitchen found a false wall where Ziva had stashed money, passports, notebooks, several thumb and zip drives. Frowning, Tony confiscated everything. Aaron found a large ziplock that they put everything in, labeled it and set it on the kitchen table. They would go to NCIS, and in the presence of Director Vance find out what was on those drives. Aaron would call Q and have him meet at NCIS just in case there were codes that needed to be cracked.

They searched in jars, canisters and other concealed items. They found maps, lists, a few burner phones, and a small netbook, and a tablet. They took each piece as they found them and put them with the other items.

“What the fuck is going on here, Aaron?”

“I don’t know. But I have a terrible feeling that NCIS had a wolf in their midst.”

Tony snorted and touched each item on the table.

“I’ve been telling them that ever since she took over Kate’s position. I didn’t want her there. Cagney hates her, and that should have been a big tell. As much as I am disappointed in Tim and how he has acted since Ziva got her hooks into him, Cagney still liked him and would visit from time to time.”

“Come on. We still have the bedroom to go through.”

“I’m almost afraid of what we are going to find.”

Diligently the two men went through Ziva's chest of drawers first, checking in between and under clothing. There was an odd journal that Tony pulled out from the bottom drawer under jeans and khakis. Frowning he stood up and set it on the bed. Going through it, Tony saw initials, times, dates, movements.

“I have no idea what this is.”

Aaron was in the closet opening boxes and rifling through photo albums and other items. He moved on to check the wall of the closet. Finding a small notch, Aaron took his lockpick kit from his coat and using one of the tools, he got it in the groove and pulled. A wall panel came off, and he gently set it down after pushing the clothes in the closet to either side. Backing out of the closet Aaron was shocked by what he was seeing.

“Tony, I think we found our Unsub.”


	15. Chapter 15

“What the hell is this?” Gibbs paced back and forth as he stared at the items now splayed out all over Ziva’s bed. 

“These are photos of the victims. We think these notebooks are tracking movement when Ziva had time. Items taken from each victim, all put into evidence bags with name and date written on them. The dates correspond to when each of the victims were killed. Dossiers on the children with information about the Fathers. There is enough here to put her away, Gibbs.” Aaron gave Gibbs time to wrap his head around what he was seeing.

“No. No I won’t believe that Ziva is a cold blooded killer.”

“Really? She killed her own brother.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “She was about to kill me in Israel. Don’t think for one moment that woman isn’t a killer. She has never lied about that fact to anyone. You just don’t want to see because she’s some kind of bizarre replacement for Kelly in you life.”

Gibbs turned and glared at Tony. Aaron had a feeling that if they had been alone, Gibbs would have had Tony against the wall, but with Aaron, Chris and Will there, he was keeping his anger underwraps.

“Don’t you dare go there, DiNozzo.” Gibbs had a look that Aaron knew well. Pain and anger simmering just under the surface.

“Why? Because you don’t want to see the truth? Why do you think Cagney didn’t like Ziva? Did you think it was just because I didn’t?  There is something seriously wrong with that woman and you just don’t want to see it.” Tony stood toe to toe with Gibbs and didn’t even pretend anymore to be intimidated by the man. He was tired of Gibbs’ games, and in this he wasn’t going to let Gibbs or NCIS bury their heads in the sand.

“Back off,” Gibbs growled but when both Bucky and Cagney growled their displeasure at Gibbs, the man held up his hands and backed up. 

“I don’t understand how you can be so blind when it comes to Ziva. Just because she saved your life? What if that was also part of her plan. She’s played you Gibbs. She’s played all of us. What we need to do know if find her and get to the bottom of what the hell is going on. And, you need to stay out of our investigation. This is no longer an NCIS case. It’s an S&G CIA case.”

“You can’t...”

“Yes, he can, Gibbs. We both can. This is no longer your jurisdiction and if you get in our way, be prepared for the sanctions that we are more than willing to bring upon NCIS. Your agency would be barred from even hiring a Sentinel or Guide if you push this too far and I don’t think your Director would be very happy with that fallout.”

“Fine.” Gibbs looked like he was trying to hold back his anger at the two men, but he walked away from the scene. 

“I’ll be right back.” Tony ran after Gibbs, he had one more thing to say to the man.

“Gibbs,” Tony yelled to get his former boss to stop.

“What!?” Gibbs turned on his heel and glared at Tony.

“Just so you know, if McGee or Abby try to hack into our files we will know. And I can tell you right now that Q, he is infinitely smarter and better than those two. He will find any trail and follow it back to its source. Believe me you do not want to get on his bad side.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No Gibbs, I’m making you a promise. You do anything to jeopardize our investigation and it will not go well for you. Do you understand?” Tony crossed his arms, Cagney was pacing in front of him between him and Gibbs. 

“Perfectly,” Gibbs ground between his teeth and glared for a moment at Tony before he turned and walked away. At one time Tony would have trusted the man to have his back, but over the last few weeks, he wasn’t sure anymore. A man scorned was only marginally more vicious than a woman scorned and Gibbs knew very well how to be vicious. Tony watched him get to his vehicle and drive away. He had hoped that they could work together, but Gibbs blinders when it came to Ziva were pretty well entrenched. This was not going to be a fun investigation.

Walking back to the apartment, Tony knew they would have to get a warrant to look over her work computer, desk, and files. Getting the warrant was going to be easy, doing the investigation was not. He knew the obstacles he and Aaron were going to run into at NCIS, he just hoped that the DOJ really did have their backs.

“You all right?” Aaron gently took Tony’s wrist in his hand and held on, helping Tony to calm down.

“I will be. I didn’t think Gibbs would be so blinded.”

“Sometimes it’s difficult to see what’s going on with those closest to us. I never saw JJ’s complete turn around. I never thought she would actually take the State Department job, but here we are.”

“Yeah. I know. Did Will and Chris find anything else?”

“No. We have all the evidence bagged. I want to get the electronic stuff to Raven and Q, see what it is we are dealing with. I’ll give the journals to Spencer, he’ll be able to decode them. The rest, Booth and us will handle. And I want Sweets to give us his own evaluation of Ziva after we run down the case with him.”

“Sounds like a plan. What are we going to do about Jim and Blair?”

Aaron sighed which made Tony chuckle. 

“Well, if Avery didn’t scare them off, we’ll deal with them. But right now, we have a fugitive to catch.”

Tony’s smile was just a little too feral which made Aaron just raise a brow at his Sentinel. The two men gathered all of the evidence they had, leaving the rest in Grissom’s hands. He knew Nick and Greg would be thorough and anything that Aaron and Tony didn’t find, they would. After calling in the CSI team, Aaron drove back to the agency with a quiet Tony in the passenger’s seat. They wouldn’t be able to talk about everything yet, but at some point Tony and Aaron would need some privacy, but that would be a few hours yet. There was still a hell of a lot to do.

* * *

“Good, you two are back. Now you can deal with them.” Avery looked upset and both Aaron and Tony knew that when their right hand person was upset, nothing good came from it. 

“Do you need to talk about what’s bothering you?”

Avery marched into their office, turned up the dampeners and waited till Aaron and Tony came in. She practically slammed the door, which surprised both men. This was beyond her being upset, Avery was downright angry.

“Look, I know that sanctimonious, misogynistic, interfering, arrogant, pig-headed, intrusive, asshole, neanderthal is your friend Hotch, but until he gets his head out of his generous ass and understand that this is the 21st century, keep him the fuck away from me.” 

To say that Avery’s emotions were spiked would be an understatement. But, neither men had ever tried to intrude on her when she spiked, but Tony was feeling agitated that the Guide, someone he greatly respected, was not only pissed, but she was hurting too.

“Avery, you’re spiking all over the place, is there anything we can do?”

“I just...I need a few minutes to calm down.”

“What happened?” Aaron kept his voice calm and his body relaxed as he approached Avery. Bucky butted up against Avery’s legs offering her comfort.

“He was trying to infer that Ethan and I didn’t have a complete bond yet and for us to access our full gifts we needed a sexual bond. I’m not ready for that yet, and neither is Ethan. We both only met last month. I’m not going to jump into bed with someone I barely know, even if we are an 82% match according to the Center.” Avery huffed as he crossed her arms over her chest.

“You don’t need to do anything in your relationship but what feels right for you and Ethan. Hell, Tony and I didn’t till we dated for a while. We wanted to get to know each other. I’ll talk to Jim. I have a feeling his intrusiveness is what pushed Grissom and his Sentinel into a bond neither of them was ready or suited for.”

“Yeah, Gris told me some of it. He saw how upset I was and tried to help. Blair was trying to get Jim to just stop pushing.”

“I’m afraid Jim has rather old-fashioned ideas when it comes to bonds. Stay here, take some time to calm down and. I’ll deal with this.” Aaron walked out looking and feeling upset. Tony knew he needed to not interfere, it would just agitate Aaron more.

Aaron found Jim in Sweets office. Sighing he went in without knocking to find out what his friend had been thinking.

“Aaron. Jim and I were just having an interesting conversation.” Sweets smiled a mischievous smile and Aaron wondered if Jim had just gotten a counseling session without even realising it. Sweets had a way of pulling things from people before they caught on to the fact that they were being counselled. 

“Really.”

“Mmm, hmm. He was trying to grill me on why I didn’t have a guide yet. I was also trying to reiterate that not all Sentinels require a guide. We were just having a small disagreement on this issue.”

“Lance, do you mind giving us a few minutes.”

“Sure. I’ll just be over with Angela. She is trying to keep the children calm. Any luck on finding any relatives?”

“No, not yet. I hope we do soon.”

“They’re good kids. I had a few moments with then when we got back here. I would hate to see them go into foster care.”

“We are working to prevent that very thing.”

Sweets smiled and Aaron once again was struck with how compassionate and intelligent the young psychologist was. He was often extraordinarily mature for his age, it was no wonder that he and Spencer had gravitated towards each other. Nodding once, Sweets left his office leaving Aaron alone with Jim.

“I don’t appreciate you coming in here and disrupting my employees with your outdated and old-fashioned ideas on bonding. Grissom is still in counseling with the S&G center over the corrupted bond he had with his Sentinel. 

“And you have no right interfering in Avery’s bond. Her and her Sentinel are dealing with it their own way. This ridiculous notion that every single Sentinel and Guide must have a bond to survive has been proven to be not true.”

Jim crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. His panther was curled up in the corner and Bucky went right to him. Aaron sat down in one of the other chairs near Jim and waited.

“Aaron, I understand that you and Tony needed the time you took because of your backgrounds, but come on. Can’t you agree that you are better now that you have a strong bond?”

“It doesn’t mean that it’s right for everyone, and it certainly does not mean that you should be advocating that every single bond should be sexual. Parents have bonds with their children. I have a separate bond with Spencer. And those that identify as asexual, though some do enjoy sex, not all do. I’ve seen badly corrupted bonds because they were forced into something they shouldn’t have been. 

“You and Blair have done a lot of the community, but you need to do more and you need to come out of the dark ages and stop interfering in things that are not your business. Now, if you are here to find out how everything is going, you came at a bad time. We have a fugitive and a case to finish. You can either go back to your hotel and wait us out, or come back at a more reasonable time.”

Jim had narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized Aaron. For his part, Aaron stayed calm with his shields fully in place. There was no way that Jim was going to get through.

“Your shields are strong. That’s good.” Sighing, Jim leaned forward. “Chief keeps telling me I’m a jackass for those very things you just said. I just can’t help it. I feel so strongly for Blair and it was my own internalized homophobia that kept me at an arm's length with him. It wasn’t till I almost lost him that I understood what I had.”

Aaron waited a moment before he spoke once again.

“Yet you are projecting on the community at large, Jim, and it’s hurting people. Sara and Gil could have had a strong bond, if they had not been pushed into sex. Gil cared very deeply for Sara, but now their relationship is tainted and it’s going to be a long time for him to heal. It’s tantamount to sexual assault. You have not been in the filed in years so you are not seeing the aftermath.”

“You’re right.” Jim acquiesced as he leaned back. “You’re right. I haven’t been out there and maybe I’ve been blinded by my own bond.”

Aaron snorted and didn’t even try to hide exactly what he was thinking.

“All right, all right. We’ll work on this.”

“Good. Now stop grilling my people about personal things that are frankly none of your business.”

“I think this is you kicking me out.” Jim lifted one brow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes. We have work to do. If you are still in town after this whole thing is over, you should come over to the house. We’ll do a proper Virginia barbeque.”

“Now that sounds great.” Jim stood and held his hand out for Aaron to shake. “Do I need to make apologies?”

“I would wait. Especially with Avery.”

“Yeah, you really picked a good one in her. She is the literal wolf guarding the pen.”

Aaron laughed because that was the perfect description of her.

“We’ll get out of your hair. If you need us we’ll be staying at the Clarendon.”

“Jim. Look, I know where you are coming from, but I think you need to start to listen to not only the center administrators, but the couples that go there for counseling when they have problems in their bond.”

“I will. I promise.”

The two men left Sweets office and Aaron hoped that Jim wasn’t just giving him lip service to placate him. He hoped that the man actually listened to him this time. This had not been the first time they had this conversation, and Aaron had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last. Jim could be a frustratingly stubborn man. The Prime’s left and the whole office breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“All right people, let’s get back to work. We have a fugitive to find.”

* * *

“Hotch, the warrants for Ziva’s computer and files at NCIS just came through. Here you go.”

“Thank you, Avery. I’ll get Tony and we’ll probably be at NCIS for the next couple of days. I’m bringing in the BAU on this as well.”

“Very good, Sir.” 

Aaron could tell that Avery was still a little unsettled. Hating that the woman was in distress he walked to the door and closed it. Going to her, he held out his hand as if asking permission. 

“What do you need?”

“I...” Avery looked a little lost for a moment, then she stepped up to Aaron and wrapped around him. He let her a little past his shields knowing she needed the emotional as well as the mental comfort. She sighed deeply as the tension she had been holding onto drained from her.

“I don’t know why I let him get so under my skin.”

“Jim sometimes pushes where he shouldn’t. His bond with Blair is so strong that he thinks all Sentinel’s and Guide’s should be the same. He sometimes has trouble understanding not all in the community are like them. I’m sorry for the trouble he has caused you. You, Avery Wells only have your Sentinel to think of, no one else. It’s your relationship. Don’t let Jim Ellison make you doubt yourself.”

Avery nodded and hugged Aaron once last time then pulled away and became the efficient Office Manager they knew her to be. Aaron gathered up his files and the warrant and went to go find his Sentinel. Somehow he did not think this was going to be an easy reunion for Tony, no matter the outcome.

Tony was quiet on the short drive over to his old agency. Aaron let him knowing that Tony needed the time to settle before they showed up. In the back Spencer was chatting with Seeley, Will and Chris were in the vehicle behind Aaron’s. He knew it was probably overkill to bring the whole team, but he didn’t want anyone to think just because they were a new agency that they were weak. 

Aaron was glad that Seeley had taken to Spencer. It was important to Aaron that the younger man had others around him that understood him. Aaron smiled to himself and wondered if Seeley’s patience with Spencer had been honed by his work with the Jeffersonian. The scientists he had worked with probably challenged him in ways that he never really thought about before. 

Pulling into the parking structure after passing through the checkpoint for NCIS Tony sat up straight and stared ahead.

“Are you okay?” Aaron reached out and covered one of Tony’s hands, giving him reassurance that he was there.

“Honestly, I have no idea. It’s been months now since I’ve stepped foot inside this building. I have no idea what’s going to happen when we get in there.”

“You know you aren’t alone, Tony.”

Tony turned to Aaron and let out a long sigh before lacing his fingers with Aaron’s.

“I know, and that means everything.”

Aaron leaned across, not caring there was an audience behind him, and kissed Tony giving him further reassurance.

“Let’s get this shit show going, shall we boys?” Tony stepped out, Aaron next to him with Spencer, Chris and Will behind him. 

“Let’s do this, Boss.” Chis’ Alabama accent was thick and Aaron often wondered if he did that to throw off people. With Will and Chris around so much, Aaron’s own accent slipped out more and more, which for some reason really tripped Tony’s trigger. Aaron was learning to no be so self-conscious of it and was embracing it more and more. There was an appeal to letting it slip out catching other’s off guard. 

They all piled into the elevator, warrants in hand ready to tear through NCIS’ records. Aaron was almost looking forward to it.


End file.
